Crucible of Heroes
by Darkide
Summary: In an age that has forgotten the gods and the ancient heroes struggles, a new evil has been born. An evil like none have ever seen. Enter a Zelda universe unlike any other and watch as the hero faces the greatest challenges, a crucible of heroes.
1. Duty is Everything

**Ch 1: **

"Fire; fire in the west tower!" Yelled an ash covered servant as his lungs - which was filled with acidic smoke - burned in need for fresh air as it attempted to dispel the black and noxious gases. A slightly-crazed glint filled the servant's eyes as he tried to warn the castle guards of the blaze that engulfed part of the castle. His once pristine, white ruffled shirt was soiled with black soot as his hands sporadically convulsed around the priceless heirlooms that he was clutching to his filth incrusted chest.

One of the few guards standing in one of the side corridors glanced over his armored shoulder to glare at the servant as he barked, "Most of the west wing of the castle is up in flames. What do you think we're trying to put out?"

The servant stared wide eyes at the guard's back as he and the other guards quickly ran down the hall. The frightened servant fell to his knees as the precious cargo, which he had saved from the inferno, fell from his limp hold.

"_The entire west wing? What in the name of the three Goddesses is going on?"_

"Aborthennes, what is all the commotion?"

* * *

"In the seventh year of our lord, King Dedrich, you are hereby charged with the following crimes: Destruction of royal property."

* * *

"Aborthennes, what is all the commotion?"

Aborthennes paled even more at the voice of his king who was standing behind the trembling servant. Turning his head, Aborthennes looked up at the scraggly visage of the most powerful man in all of Hyrule.

"M-My lord, it's… It's the west wing my lord."

Leaping to his feet, Aborthennes flailed his arms wildly around the small hallway as his panic rose, "It is terrible your majesty, someone has set fire to the west wing. I was sleep…ur… I was working over there when I smelt smoke and saw the tapestry in the common room ablaze. I quickly gathered what belongings I could before I was forced to flee for my life."

Aborthennes' voice lowered in volume during his tale but jumped up at the irate glare Dedrich was shooting him, "A-And I tried to warn the guards but they wouldn't listen!"

"Silence your blubbering fool!" Snapped the enraged king, "Tell me who else was there, else I'll believe it was you and have your head mounted on the castle gates for the birds to pick at."

If it was possible Aborthennes paled even farther before stumbling out an answer, "N-No m-my lord, I would never betray you or the kingdom like that. I-I have faithfully served you as well as your father all my life and would, could not…" Quickly slamming his mouth close at the murderous gaze of Dedrich. Aborthennes promptly told the king what he had ordered, "I-I did se-see a captain of the guards right before the fire started."

"Which one was it, you worthless coward?"

"I believe it was Rayner your lordship."

* * *

"You are charged with the abandonment of your duties as a captain in the King's royal guard and your vows as a knight of the kingdom of Hyrule."

* * *

"Hurry Anselma, we must hurry; the fire will not distract them long." A tall, muscular man dressed in light chain-mail urgently told his wife running at his side.

"I'm trying Rayner, I'm trying."

Rayner and Anselma rushed through the dark halls of Hyrule castle, Rayner carrying a satchel with a few meager supplies while Anselma held a small bundle wrapped in cloth, hunching her body protectively over it.

The couple raced blindly down shadowy corridors until Rayner grabbed Anselma's hand and stopped before an intersection and cautiously peered around the corner. Jerking his head back, Rayner threw his body over his wife's as several palace guards rushed past the hallway Rayner and Anselma were hiding in.

Rayner listened carefully with is long, slender ears, to the heavy footfalls of the soldiers in their clunky armor hurrying towards the west tower where the fires raged. As the sounds of the guards faded, Rayner looked down at his bride who was clutching the fragile treasure to her breast.

"Anselma, I will do everything in my power to see you safely out this castle and to somewhere we can all live in peace."

Anselma twisted her eyes up to stare into Rayner's warm, navy blue eyes with her own bright, baby blue ones. She slowly turned her gaze back onto the important bundle she gently yet tightly held in her small hands.

Smiling, Anselma laid a hand on Rayner's broad chest; she lovingly stared at the wrapped bundle as she felt Rayner's big, strong hands close around her, holding her and their most precious treasure safely in a warm embrace.

Rayner felt a calm wash over him as he embraced his wife and the treasure he would die to protect. Wishing for the moment to last forever, Rayner pushed Anselma to arms length and looked into her clear, beautiful eyes. Gently lifting Anselma's head up, Rayner lowered his and softly placed his lips on hers. Separating slightly, the couple gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"We need to reach the stables before anyone notices I'm not at my post." Rayner muttered, his expression showing clear apprehension.

Kissing Anselma once more, Rayner grasped her delicate hand and moved around the corner hurrying towards the stables and freedom.

* * *

You are charged with the murder of Captain Viscen and severely wounding several castle guards.

* * *

Rayner and Anselma raced through the corridors, headed towards the south stables where the knights' horses were fed and kept. Feet hitting the cold hard stone floor echoed down the empty hallways. Anselma's legs burned with exhaustion, her hand tightly clasped in Rayner's larger rough hand, forcing her to push past the pain in her feet as they drew closer to their freedom. Turning the last blind corner before the stables, Anselma crashed into Rayner's back as he suddenly stopped.

Peering around Rayner's shoulder, Anselma saw a man dressed in armor of a captain of Hyrule. Recognition immediately flashed across Anselma's features as she stared at the soldier standing between them and the only escape route.

"Viscen, what are you doing over here?" Rayner asked as he released Anselma's hand that he was still clutching. He took a step towards the captain Viscen, shielding Anselma and the wrapped bundle she tightly held next to her breast.

"I could ask the same of you and Anselma, Rayner." Captain Viscen questioned, looking back and forth between the couple. "There isn't any reason, which I could think of at least, for the two of you to be this far away from the west tower." He said, crossing his arms accusatorially. "That is where you have your quarters, is it not?"

Slowly Viscen settled his hand upon the blade sheathed at his side. Gripping the hilt tightly, Viscen narrowed his eyes as his spotted what Anselma was carrying.

"Anselma did you not give birth recently?" Viscen asked, menace dripping from his voice. "Is that the child that you're being so protective of?" Looking back at Rayner Viscen ground his teeth together as rage bubbled out of him. "Tell me my old friend, was your child a girl…Or are you trying to purposely disobey his majesty's command?" he asked, an evil gleam in his eyes. "All male children six years and younger are to be killed without exception and…"

Viscen's reiteration of the King's orders was silenced as - faster than any eye could follow - Rayner drew a small dagger from his doublet and flung it at Viscen. Viscen's mouth gaped like a fish out of water as his eyes, stretched wide, traveled down to see the hilt of the small blade protruding from his chest. Viscen's eyes slowly rolled up into his head as his limp body fell to the hard ground where a pool of blood spread across the stone blocks.

Rayner walked over to the lifeless body of his fellow captain and bent down to retrieve Viscen's sword which clattered to the ground after Viscen died. Standing and turning to look at Anselma, a grim expression filled the former captain's features.

"It looks as if I won't be joining you my dear, nor will I be there to help raise our son."

Anselma covered her mouth with a small hand as she gripped the child in her arms tighter. She attempted to stem the tears that fell from her eyes. Anselma stared into Rayner's dark eyes as she realized that he wasn't looking at her, but beyond her. She quickly spun around and saw her worst fear. Three Hyilian soldiers stood around the same corner Rayner and Anselma had just come from. They stared in shock at seeing one captain dead and another giving off a powerful aura.

The soldiers remained motionless for a few moments before one spun around and ran back down the corridor raising the alarm. Cursing under his breath, Rayner shot forward as the other two warriors readied their weapons and charged the couple. Sweeping past Anselma, who stood frozen, Rayner analyzed his two opponents:

Both were dressed in light armor that scouts were known to wear. One unsheathed his sword while the other carried a pike. Rayner studied the two men as well as their weapons. After a moment of quick observation he saw the crest that belonged to those who serve directly under Viscen.

Reaching his opponents, Rayner swung his sword to intercept the attack from the other sword-bearer, trapping the blade next the stone wall. The poleman thrust his pike swiftly towards Rayner's heart since Rayner was too consumed with fighting the sword-bearer to defend himself from the oncoming attack. Anselma snapped out of her daze and screamed as the pointed blade raced towards Rayner. The tip of the pike stopped inches from Rayner's heart as he gripped the end of the pole with his free hand and held it steady there. The poleman attempted to release his weapon from Rayner's iron grip. Yet, he could not move it on inch. The swordsman was as equally stuck, and pulling on his trapped blade proved to be just as futile as his partner's struggles. Rayner easily restrained them both.

Looking over his shoulder, Rayner locked eyes with Anselma, "Go. You must leave now and flee to safety, else our child dies."

Anslema could no longer hold her sorrow back and cried out, "NO! I cannot abandon you to die. I will not escape without you. W-We are supposed to live far from here and raise our son together. I-I can't live without you…"

Anselma's body trembled as her heart broke. Tears ran down her face unhindered as she fearfully stared at Rayner.

A soft, sad smile appeared on Rayner's lips before he turned his head back to the two soldiers who still tried to free their weapons. Holding his sword firmly in place, Rayner pulled the pike past his side; which caused the poleman to stumble forward, his hands still locked onto the shaft of his spear. Releasing the other swordsman's blade, Rayner swung at the poleman as the poor warrior followed his weapon past Rayner. The other swordsman, who was still pulling with all his strength, trying to free his weapon, fell backwards when Rayner freed his blade. The poleman let go of his weapon and jerked his body away from Rayner's descending sword. However, Rayner was too close and too fast. The blade slid across the soldier's face, cleaving one eye in half as it traveled down slicing off most of his nose as well. Falling on his back, the soldier screamed in agony as he clutched his ruined face trying to stem the blood that flowed from his grievous wound.

The remaining soldier steadied himself and prepared to commence attacking when his comrade fell to the ground, yelling in extreme pain. Bellowing his attack the swordsman charged Rayner and swung a two-handed, vicious strike. Rayner blocked the incoming blade; Rayner then reached out and grabbed the soldier's arm and threw him towards the side wall with all of his strength. The castle guard hit the stone wall with a sickening crunch and the soldier's body limply fell to the ground and stilled.

Breathing harder Rayner spun on his heels and walked back to Anselma who still shook in distress. Wrapping one arm around Anselma's shoulders Rayner pulled her close and laid his head on hers. Kissing her hair Rayner tried to embrace his family even closer then possible. Pulling his head back, Rayner lifted Anselma's face towards him and gazed deep into her stunning eyes as tears continued to pour from them.

Forcing a smile Rayner whispered to Anselma, "I need you to reach the stables, grab a horse and flee the castle. I need you to promise me that you'll do this and protect our son."

Anselma sobbed into Rayner's broad chest, "Rayner I-I can't leave you…"

Rayner grasped Anselma's shoulders and shook her, "You must, if not for yourself then for our child. He deserves to live and I want him to know at least one parent. I-I never knew mine and I will not wish for my own son to go through the same. So my dearest you need to quickly get to the horses before anymore…"

Just then loud, angry shouts echoed around the corner with the sound of heavy feet hitting the stone floor reverberating all around, sounding much like a roaring waterfall. The noise drew ever closer to the two lovers.

Reaching in-between them Rayner pulled back the wrapping and stared at his son. A tiny, pale babe slept in his mothers arms, a small tuff of brownish blonde hair peeked out of the soft cloth enveloping the newborn. Gently stroking his soft, smooth cheek Rayner bent down and kissed his son on the head, smiling a proud, fatherly grin. Rayner raised his head gazed into Anselma's eyes for the final time before crashing his lips upon hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. The two lovers parted and gazed lovingly at one another.

Anselma's eyes caught movement behind Rayner and shouted a warning.

Turning too late Rayner felt the sharp pain of a blade sliding into his shoulder. Falling back and being caught by Anselma, Rayner grasped the blade protruding from his arm and glared at the soldier whose face he had sliced, racing the other way, towards the encroaching castle guards.

Glancing back, Rayner looked at Anselma one last time and silently told her he loved her before running after the scarred warrior in order to buy Anselma time to escape.

Yelling behind him Rayner parted from his wife and child, "Raise him well Anselma. And always remember, I will love you both forever!"

* * *

"And finally you, Captain Rayner knight of Hyrule, are charged with treason against the crown and shall hence forth be put to death by the executor's axe."

* * *

Hurrying away from his precious ones Rayner determined in his soul to buy enough time for his wife and son to get away. With his heart breaking Rayner turned another corner and straight into a full phalanx, which behind followed the King. Standing next to him was the surviving soldier who sent a death glare at Rayner with his remaining eye.

"Rayner, why have you betrayed me and all of Hyrule?" Shouted a furious Dedrich as he glared at his greatest knight.

"I have only followed my own code. One which tells me that my son deserves to live." Rayner responded as he settled into a stance and prepared to repel the imminent attack.

* * *

Dedrich stared at Rayner from the box built above the execution grounds and fought the conflicting thoughts in his mind. Locking his eyes with Rayner, Dedrich peered into the other man's soul.

"Rayner, you were my best knight and I never thought you would throw away your vows and the good of the people for one child." The king commented, sadly. "You know it was not an easy decision that led me to order the young, male, children to death. Yet for my people, for Hyrule it must be done. It is a duty that all must walk the path of."

Two dark blue eyes glared across the execution grounds, boring deep into Dedrich's emerald ones as Rayner spoke in a strong, clear voice which belittled his appearance.

"My father and my father's father always told me about duty. They would say, duty is good and honorable yet it will not fill a belly and warm a home like precious loved ones. Some things, my good King, are worth far more than mere duty!"

The gathered crowed gasped at Rayner's bold statement. They stared wide eyed at the former captain that stood before the chopping block as majestic as possible.

Angry red welts crisscrossed Rayner's naked chest as well as his back from the flogging he'd received. Numerous cuts bled across his forearms and his legs shook under the strain of holding his body upright, with one of them bent at unnatural angle. Rayner's face was almost unrecognizable; one eye was swollen completely shut and the other was surrounded by a horrible bruise. Clumps of Rayner's dirty blonde hair were missing; one of his long, regal ears had been sliced off and the other appeared as if something had attempted to chew it off. Yet, despite all of his horrifying wounds Rayner stuck an imposing figure that caused several of the guards standing next to him swallow nervously and grip their weapons tightly.

"You have chosen your path Rayner, and I will not allow you to dishonor the sacrifices made by the Hylian people because you decided you were above the law of the land." Dedrich spat at Rayner. Standing to his full height Dedrich, King of Hyrule looked down at his ex-captain and sneered. "Before you are to pass on I will tell you of you heroic efforts to save your son. Your wife Anselma and your cursed son died fleeing the castle; my archers saw to that." And with that the king stormed away from the execution grounds and back to his throne leaving Rayner to stare wide eyed at Dedrich's retreating back.

"_I failed… I-I am sorry Anselma, I tried… I t-tried."_

As if a candle was snuffed out, the fire which burned brightly inside Rayner's soul was quenched and Rayner slowly fell to his battered knees and wept.

The guards no longer feeling apprehensive around the former captain smiled to one another as two strode up to Rayner and grabbed his arms. Dragging him to the executor's block, Rayner stared at the sky as the soldiers tied his hands and head to the block of wood in order to keep him from trying to escape the fate he'd chosen.

A hooded man stepped to Rayner's side and raised a giant axe above his head as the crowed watched with great anticipation.

Rayner looked to the heavens as tears flowed from his blue eye and whispered in his mind, _"I am sorry my love that I failed to give our son a chance. However, now we can live together… Anselma… Link!"_

A roar of celebration reached Dedrich's ears as he wandered inside his castle. One small, silent tear ran down his cheek as he mourned the lost of Rayner.

"_Fare thee well my oldest friend, I wish things could have been different."_

Forcing a stern expression, Dedrich continued past the large double doors leading into his throne room.

* * *

Names:

Aborthennes Cowardice

Dedrich Germanic- king of nations

Anselma German- God protection,

Rayner German- wise warrior

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go something else to make you wish for the sweet release of death... I mean I assume you enjoyed it to make it this far, lol. Anyways, this is the beginning of what's probably going to be a long story, hope that doesn't put you off but meh.

So I have the next couple chapters written so hopefully it won't take long to get the next one out.

And I have to say that this story wouldn't have seen the light of day if it had not been for my good friend Jess, she convinced me to go ahead and post this. So any and all complaints should be directed to her, lol.

So hope you enjoyed this and remember to practice the 3 R's, Read, Review and blank. (You get to fill that last one in) Thanks a lot folks.

Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?  
I think so, Brain, but if they called them "sad meals" no one would buy them. (Pinky and the Brain)


	2. Hero's Legend

Ch 2:

* * *

**Warning: Long chapter ahead, do not operate heavy equipment after reading this, lol.**

**Oh, and insert your favorite disclaimer here:**

* * *

Anselma ran, she could hear the sound of her heart breaking in her ears with every difficult step that she took.

Anselma ran farther and farther away from Rayner, the man she loved with all of her body and soul. She raced clutching her child more securely. Link was the final, physical bond Anselma had of her and her husband's love for each other.

Faster Anselma ran, forcing herself past the fatigue and the sharp pain in her heart, all to reach the stables and then, freedom.

Bursting through the wooden door, Anselma stumbled into a room full of horses standing calmly in their stalls. Her eyes roamed the large animals until she spotted the one she wanted. A brown mare that belonged to Rayner and one of the swiftest steeds in all of Hyrule, located near the exit, its honey brown eyes looking at Anselma with an unnatural amount of intelligence.

Hurrying as quickly as her tired legs would allow, Anselma reached the pin holding the magnificent animal and unlocked the gate. Stepping inside, Anselma searched for a safe place to set little Link down in order to saddle their one hope of escape.

Anselma's breath caught in her throat as she heard something moving in the straw in the corner of the pen. Pulling out a small, ornate dagger from inside her dress, Anselma cautiously crept towards the noise. Anslema made her way around the other side of the horse when a pile of straw next to her exploded and out ran a young boy, no more than seven years old. He was very dirty with hay sticking out of his dark hair.

Anselma screeched a high pitch yell as she swung the small dagger wildly yet stopped at the sight of the terrified child standing next to the gate. Breathing deeply, Anselma stored the blade back in her dress and slowly approached the boy. Kneeling down she ruffled his head in a motherly fashion and spoke calmly to him.

"Peter, what have I told you about scaring me like that, hmm?"

"N-Not to do it ma'am?!" Squeaked out the small boy as he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"It's all right Peter. Now, tell me why you were hiding in here?"

"I-I heard shouting and saw t-the fire and… I'm sorry ma'am I just got so scared and I always felt safe here next to Arundel. Since my old man took care of her when she was a colt and all… I-I feel some kind of connection to her…" Peter's sentence trailed off as he locked his gaze onto the hay covered wooden floor.

Anselma looked at young Peter with a loving expression. Lifting his head up Anselma kissed him on his forehead to ease his discomfort.

"Peter, I don't mind you being here. It is a frightening night I don't think any less of you. In fact I'm happy that you take such good care of my husband's horse…" Anselma's voice cracked at the mention of Rayner but pushed pass the lump in her throat nonetheless, "I need you to do something for me; can you do that Peter?"

Innocent, violet eyes stared up to hers as Peter listened attentively to Anselma.

"I need you to hold Link for me while I get Arundel ready. I must leave the castle now."

Peter only nodded his small head. Reaching down Anselma carefully placed Link into Peter's waiting arms. After Anselma positioned his hands to properly hold the baby, she turned to gather the saddle and bridle.

Quickly Anselma readied Arundel and after securing the last strap turned back to Peter to take Link back.

Anselma mounted Arundel and looked down at the small child that had barely avoided the same fate as Link along with so many other children.

Smiling tenderly at Peter, Anselma told him to stay there. "Peter, I need to go now… I don't know when I'll be back… just promise me one thing."

The boy stared at her with his bright innocent eyes and quietly nodded.

"Promise me that you'll grow up into a good man and not get involved with the… Promise me that you'll stay like you are and take care of the horses. Promise?" Anselma asked as she carefully took little Link out of his tiny arms and held him securely with one arm while gripping the reins with the other.

"I-I will ma'am. I will!"

Anselma smiled at the young boy and kicked Arundel's side to get the mare to move out of the stable and into the night air, permeated with ash from the spreading fires. Anselma waved behind her at Peter who was waving his hand wildly until he was out of sight.

Anselma pushed Arundel to full speed as they drew near the south gate which would lead them to Hyrule field.

Glancing down to check on Link, Anselma almost fell from the mighty steed as shearing pain lanced through her back.

Bending over, covering Link even more, Anselm's breath became ragged as she looked behind and saw the shaft of an arrow protruding from her back. As she gaped at the arrow, two more joined it in sticking out of her.

Unable to hold back a cry of pain, Anselma urged Arundel forward as her vision started to dim and grow blurry. Closing her eyes, Anselma slipped farther into the saddle as Arundel galloped across the bridge connecting the castle with Hyrule field.

When Anslema opened her eyes she noticed that Arundel had carried them several miles from the castle. Anselma forced her weary eyes to stay open has she tried to sit up in the saddle yet felt a sharp pain run across her back. A scream of agony pushed past Anselma's tight lips as her stomach dry heaved because of the extreme pain. A few moments later, when the pain lessened, Anselma opened one eye and looked around at her surroundings.

To the east Anselma saw massive trees reaching towards the heavens; Faron woods. She strained to look northward and saw a single mountain rising above the clouds; Death Mountain. Anselma tried to turn her head to look the other way, however, the pain from the arrows was too great and she passed out.

Awaking once more, Anselma opened her eyes and noticed that Arundel was slowing as the traveled through a small grove of trees, overflowing with wild flowers. Arundel stopped and Anselma glanced down only to see a large dark spot in the middle of her vision.

"I'm sorry Rayner; I failed to save myself and Link… At least now we can live together in happiness…"

Anselma slide off the saddle and allowed the darkness to consume her and Link. Right before she fell back into unconsciousness Anselma perceived a bright light at one end of the darkness. She smiled as she held her baby closer and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Soft cries echoed in Anselma's ears as she slowly struggled to regain consciousness. Anselma moved her listless arms to comfort Link but she didn't feel anything next to her.

Snapping open her eyes, Anselma tried to move to find her baby when the pain from her wounds caused her to scream out and collapse back, prone, onto the ground. Straining, Anselma turned her head and sought for Link who continued to cry.

Anselma's light blue eyes finally settled on the wrapped bundle she had fled from Hyrule Castle with resting near a pool of water.

The water shined brightly, filling the entire room with a soft, warm light. Elaborate pillars surrounded the pool of water, carvings that Anselma had never seen before were etched into the marbled stone.

From where she laid Anselma could only see a few of the detailed depictions. Yet, from what she could see it appeared as if they were telling a story.

Anselma saw a man wielding a sword fighting a giant, disfigured form that seemed to suck the light into it, masking any details it held.

The next frieze showed a man standing with a long haired person, Anselma assumed was a woman, clasping their raised hands together with a triangle in the middle.

Anselma narrowed her eyes as she noticed it was not one triangle yet three that made up one. The fresco seemed to glow with a holy power unlike anything Anselma had known.

Movement caught Anselma's attention as her gaze fell onto a beautiful young woman bending down to pick up the fussing Link.

Anselma struggled to protest yet found her throat dry and cracked, and no matter how hard she tried to force out words the only sound to come out was a small wheeze.

The woman dressed only in a simple skirt rose with the now silent Link and locked her honey colored eyes with Anselma's light blue ones.

Long light green hair covered the beautiful woman's breasts as a short, tan sarong covered her lower regions; a gold bracer adorned her pale arm. The woman had long slender ears, far longer than any of the royalty Anselma noted. The length of a person's ears was a sign of power and privilege, and to have such long ears the stranger made Anselma's skin crawl with the amount of power she must possess.

Gliding across the ground, as if she floated just above the hard earth, the woman stood next to Anselma's prone form. Kneeling, the gorgeous lady settled a smooth, soft hand onto Anselma's wounds.

A bright light engulfed Anselma as she yelled in surprise yet when the light died she couldn't feel any more pain. Slowly Anselma sat up and discovered her injuries were gone and the tears in her dress were fixed.

Anselma's eyes looked back at the figure in front of her to see something she had failed to notice earlier. Wings, transparent wings filled with every color seemed to sprout from the woman's back.

A soft smile drew Anselma's attention away from the wings and back to the woman's striking features as the she casually stood, holding the now sleeping babe.

Carefully Anslema gathered her legs underneath and pushed herself up using her hands. Standing upright Anselma looked back at the winged woman and cautiously moved towards her.

A gracious smile spread across the beauty's face as she glided to Anselma's side. Anselma froze as the figure with wings and extraordinary power settled next to her.

However, when the majestic lady turned slightly sideways and presented a view of Link, who was smiling softly as he slept. Immediately Anselma's silent reservations disappeared.

"W-Who are you?" Anselma quietly asked the woman standing next her.

"I am the known as the Great Fairy. I am the Fairy Queen. I am the goddess of the Servant Spirits." Pausing in mid-sentence the woman pursed her lips for a moment but then smiled, "I am a friend."

Anselma's eyes narrowed at the woman's response. A great being of unbelievable power, never in all her years had Anselma heard such a claim. Nervously Anselma tried to think of a way to escape with Link from the deranged sorceress.

Sensing the suspicions, the lesser goddess spoke to Anselma in a soothing tone, "There is no reason to disbelieve, child of Farore. It is because I am the Great Fairy that I am here to help. For even though the goddesses have been forgotten, they have not forsaken those which they created."

Anselma's eyes and her face scrunched as she mulled over the strange words of the even stranger woman.

Forgotten deities, a child of Farore, forsaken by the people. Anselma's mind raced through all the old legends she heard while living in the castle and not once did she remember any talk or stories of goddesses, nor about fairies, great or small.

Anselma's eyes snapped opened as she suddenly recalled a small, golden light that floated above the traveling mage's head. And, Anselma remembered, that mage had called it a fairy.

Anselma's face darkened at the memory of the nomadic wizard that appeared unexpectedly and became a great hero, whose name and word of his power spread all across Hyrule and into other countries. Agahnim is a name Anselma will curse till her final breath.

A terrible plague had struck Hyrule, swiftly and without mercy. Young and old alike were victims of the horrible disease. The illness would first cause massive, festering boils to cover the body. The boils would burn if in contact with light, while dangerously high fevers produced delusions. All were said to have heard a deep, inhuman, squeal to reverberate through their heads.

After days of horrendous pain, all the boils would burst and protrusions would sprout from them, horribly disfiguring the body. Each person's deformity was different yet no less painful. Some grew extra limbs, one a second head which was in such pain bit its own tongue and died, taking the other head and their body with it to the grave. A young woman developed tusks before killing her entire family.

For that was the final stage of the disease, sowing the seeds of suffering and destruction until the body could take no more and expired. A great evil seemingly taking over caused mothers to kill their children, fathers to slaughter their kinsmen; sons and daughters murdering their parents as well as their siblings. Darkness covering the land and despair filling every heart, until hoped suddenly appeared.

A traveling mage, a wizard learned in forgotten arts arrived in Hyrule with a cure. Town by town, village by village the sorcerer, Agahnim, wiped out the disease until finally making it to Hyrule Castle where King Dedrich's wife, the Queen Nadya had fallen to the illness.

Dedrich rushed Agahnim when he arrived to the Queen's chambers and begged him to save his beloved who was also expecting a child. Agahnim patted the King on his shoulder and told him everything would be fine.

The hours crawled by as Dedrich paced the hallway anxiously, awaiting the news of his wife and child. Agahnim calmly walked from Nadya's room and to the surprise of everyone present with the Queen at his side.

The King was the first to recover and ran to hold his wife as he rejoiced loudly that his wife was cured of the plague and once again able to stand at his side.

However, Dedrich's exuberance was short lived as he remembered that Nadya was with child. Turning fearful eyes to Agahnim, Dedrich opened his mouth to ask about his child. Agahnim answered the King before he could voice his concerns that the child was healthy and would live.

The entire castle celebrated the news and a feast was prepared for the guest of honor, Agahnim, the traveling mage that brings miracles. However, that night the King would have a nightmare that would set into motion Rayner and Anselma's flight from the castle.

Anselma withdrew a step from the so called Great Fairy, digging into her dress for her dagger. Grasping the hilt, Anselma calculated how to retrieve Link and escape the vile creature before her.

Anselma worried on where to go as she glanced behind her and saw nothing except darkness. With no other light source besides the strange pool, she wouldn't let Rayner's sacrifice be in vain.

Preparing to strike Anselma readied her blade as the Great Fairy raised a small hand.

"Fear me not child for I am not here to hurt you nor your son. I am not like that what you think. For that man did not create me nor my servants. No, that wicked man formed a mockery of my power and produced those foul creatures."

Gliding next to Anselma, the Fairy Queen gently handed Link back to his mother and turned towards the pillars surrounding her pool.

Slowly walking around the structure, the Great Fairy told the story carved in the stone.

"This child of Farore is the tale of the Triforce." Indicating one frieze with the three triangles tied together that Anselma had noticed earlier.

"In the beginning, there was nothing, until three powerful and beautiful goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru, descended from the heavens. Din, the Goddess of Power, using her arms made of fire created the red earth on which life would grow and walk upon. Mighty mountains and deep valleys formed across the surface and Din, satisfied with her job, allowed the next goddess to perform.

The next goddess was Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, who crafted the sparkling blue skies and the clear waters. Fashioning the laws under which all life would follow, Nayru looked to the final goddess Farore, the Goddess of Courage, to spread life throughout this barren world, creating plants and animals and filling the world with color.

When the job was finished, the three goddesses left the world they called Hyrule to return to the heavens. In their arrogance they left a gift for the world; a sacred golden triangle, the Triforce, which held a portion of each goddess's power, and would grant any wish to the person that touched it, thinking anything rendered by their hands would forever be good. However, the void in which this world was created was a region under the command of darkness.

The three goddesses failed to recognize the peril their new creation was in as the armies of darkness gathered to conquer the world of light and beauty as well as the power contained within the Golden Triforce.

Yet when the three goddesses saw what they had done, they implored the other deities to help them.

So the forces of light convened on the world of Din, Nayru, and Farore's effort and prepared to battle the dark armies."

The Great Fairy paused at the depiction that covered the back half of the stone structure. Anselma stared at the Fairy Queen as she rocked Link, who had woken up part way through the story, and waited for her to continue.

Breathing a deep sigh, as if remembering some personal tragedy, the Great Fairy resumed her tale, "The battle that the forces of good and evil fought was epic. The world shuddered as power of the heavens clashed with the might of the underworld. Many lesser deities from both sides were lost as the great powers marred the beautiful world.

Stars were born and died as the fighting continued until a servant to the most powerful god struck the King of Darkness and in a blink of an eye the war was over. However, the perfect creation that the three goddesses had shaped was tainted by the life-force of the vanquished.

It was decided that some of the surviving lesser deities would remain in this world in order to guide the people, whose innocence was corrupted by the flow of evil energy, on the path of good.

Din, Nayru, and Farore left Hyrule saddened after watching the most beautiful area turn into a wasteland; for it was in that place where the King of Darkness fell to the blade of the greatest warrior of heaven.

Before they returned to the heavens, the three goddesses sent a great many spirits across the world to heal the wounds left by the war and appointed seven over them."

Anselma stopped as she gapped at the Great Fairy before she managed to ask, "Ar-Are you one of the seven?"

The Queen of the fairies halted her story and turned to look at Anselma. Smiling softly the Great Fairy responded, "No child, I am simply one of the lesser deities and only command my fairy children. The seven of whom I speak of were chosen from the different tribes living in this world.

One from the noble Hylians, whose long ears marked them as wielders of magic and those that resembled the gods the closest; another was picked from the mighty Goron tribe who lived on the highest peaks of Death Mountain.

One of the seven was a member of the Zora race who wisdom superseded that of the other tribes; another was picked from the Kokiri whose innocence was not corrupted by the dark forces.

A member of the Sheikah was also chosen, much to the discomfort of some of the deities. For the Sheikah were masters of the shadows and their red eyes cause many to brand them as enemies during the war.

However, Nayru saw the loyalty of the Sheikahs towards the Hylians who protected them and decided to show those of the shadows mercy, as well as give them a job. To forever protect the ruling Hylian family and serve them faithfully.

Another was chosen from among the ill fated Gerudo tribe who lived in the desert near the final resting place of the King of Darkness. Those of the Gerudo were masters of many spirits.

And finally the last tribe chosen was the sub-dwellers, the Subrosians who mined the deep under belly of Death Mountain for raw materials in order to forge magnificent items and sell the debris to the Gorons who use it for food.

The seven that were picked had the greatest mana supply, strong in both mind and body, and were pure of heart. The seven would continue through each chosen one's bloodline, with each awaking as one of the seven when they came of age.

However, the armies of darkness were not gone for good and soon meddled in the three goddesses' plans. By corrupting the minds or bodies of the seven it stopped them from ever awakening as the new chosen one.

The three goddesses deliberated for many years on what to do with their Seven Sages, as the seven came to be known as, until Nayru thought of an idea. Going to the god whose servant defeated the King of Darkness, Nayru begged for a weapon that no evil could touch and that would purify the hearts of their sages, waking them to their power.

Hearing her plight the god gave unto the Nayru the Master Sword, the sword of evil's bane; a beautiful blade that could cut through the dark and purify the taint inside the Seven Sages' hearts. Farore gave it to a hero who embodied her trait of courage the most and charged the hero with awakening the Sages and return the land to its former glory. And for a time the world was at peace, however, the tranquility was only temporary as the Sages were still mortal and grew old as time passed and conceded their power to the next generation."

As the Great Fairy's tale continued Anselma's eyes grew ever wider; for she had heard of the Subrosians as well as the Kokiris. And Anselma had even met Gorons and Zoras before.

She smiled at how different those two were.

The Zoras were weak and frail outside of the water, yet were graceful and majestic when swimming through the crashing waves. While the Gorons were a strong, proud race with massive hearts.

Anselma's smile grew wider as she recalled the first time she met a Goron. It was as emissaries for the king and she remembered Rayner telling her to be careful when receiving a hug from the giant creatures, for in just a simple hello a Goron could crush a Hylian's entire body. Anselma giggled softly as she thought of when Rayner and she had met the Gorons and Rayner was caught up in a massive bear hug that caused four of his ribs to break.

Anselma's smile turned wistful as her memories of Rayner sent a stab of pain into her heart. She stared down at Link, who was once again asleep, and felt a few tears leak from her eyes.

Anselma shook the feelings of melancholy and looked up at the Great Fairy who paused in her storytelling. Silently thanking the Fairy Queen for the moment respite Anselma nodded her head for the Great Fairy to resume her tale.

Smiling gently the Queen of the fairies indicated the next carving with a small wave of her petite hand, "The cycle of the hero awakening the Sages continued for centuries as the enemies of light plotted the hero's demise. Then one day the evil ones saw their chance.

In the Gerudo tribe before the war between the deities and the armies of darkness the men were seen as the greatest swordsmen as well as some of the most powerful magic users.

However, when the King of Darkness fell and his vile blood cursed the land in which the Gerudo lived all the males succumbed to a terrible disease that caused awful pain and horrible disfigurement before they turned into servants of darkness."

Anselma's eyes grew wide in shock; the symptoms of the disease that had wiped out the male Gerudos and the one that plagued Hyrule sounded very similar.

The Great Fairy nodded as her features turned grim, "Yes child, the illness has reappeared though much weaker than in the past. Sadly no male Gerudo survived and soon left only the women to fend off the harsh climate. Yet the Gerudos were a resilient people and the women forged ahead.

The women learned the way of the blade and soon became greater with it than the males of old. Although magic did not run as strongly in the females as it did in the men, a few women proved to be adapt at the mystical arts.

Soon, having the skills they required the women of Gerudo turned to the lush territories of their neighbors and plundered the much needed supplies; food, water in abundance, and strong, able body men to sire children to carry on the Gerudo blood. The women were not barbaric and only killed when no other recourse was available, yet they proved to be fierce opponents.

However, the curse placed upon them by the Dark King's remains continued for years. For no child born to the Gerudo were males. Generation after generation of no male child wore on the people's hearts as their ranks swelled with girls to carry on the endless cycle.

One day saw hope bloom for the Gerudo. The most powerful sorceress prophesied a male child would be born every hundred years to become king and rule the Gerudo. After her declaration the light left her crimson eyes and her body turned to dust. Some mocked while more harkened to the witch's words and one year after the sorceress's death a male child was born to the leader of the Gerudo.

The women of Gerudo were amazed and then rejoiced at the miracle spoken to them by the old sorceress coming true. All the people of Gerudo fawned over the new king and he was named Sayyid for he was to be the lord over the Gerudo.

Sayyid grew into a strong man and took his rightful place as leader of the Gerudo. Sayyid had a kind heart and benevolent soul, a man who cared for his people very much. The Gerudo prospered under Sayyid's wise rule as he opened their borders that had remained closed for centuries.

Returning the captive men that wished to leave and teaching his people new ways to live, such as metal working and craft work earned Sayyid the trust and adoration of the Gerudo in so much none would question his pursuit for peace.

Sayyid began trade with other countries instead of continuing stealing from the very same kingdoms.

The Hylians traded fresh produce and the finest horses for the beautiful jewelry and precious stones.

The Gorons freely gave large, hard stone blocks to build strong houses to the Gerudo after Sayyid defeated their Big Brother in a game of strength.

The Zoras bestowed the locations of fresh underground rivers to the Gerudo for some of the medicinal herbs the Gerudo managed to grow.

The Subrosians taught the Gerudo metallurgy as well as traded refined iron ore for the Gerudo's own style of metal working and rare ore.

The Kokiri and the Sheikah refused to met with Sayyid and trade with the Gerudo, yet promised not to interfere as long as they were left alone by the Gerudo, a comprise that Sayyid agreed to.

The final act of Sayyid to secure everlasting peace was to take the current Chosen Hero and train him in the Gerudo's fighting style, a true honor for since the time Sayyid had opened the Gerudo's borders, swordsmen from all around traveled to learn the secret arts the Gerudo masters' were said to possess.

After years of training the Chosen Hero returned to Hyrule Castle more powerful than any of the previous heroes. He was so powerful that many called him a beast, a wolf.

Yet the servants of darkness, who had waited for their moment to strike, discovered an opportunity to start a bloody war and split the Sages.

Slaughtering several outlying villages, the dark ones planted evidence that Sayyid had ordered the massacre. The evil minions also poisoned the rulers of the different races and destroyed the bonds Sayyid had managed to build.

A consul was gathered of the different kingdoms and arguments over what was to be done to punish the Gerudo for their betrayal.

The Seven Sages as well as the Chosen Hero attempted to calm the enraged nations and asked to wait for Sayyid's reply. And so the people waited, apprehensively for Sayyid's message. What happened next no one could have guessed."

The Great Fairy paused again as she gazed deeply into Anselma's eyes, as if peering through the flesh and to Anselma's soul. Anselma suppressed a shiver as the two bright golden eyes bored through her blue ones.

"The Gerudo's suddenly attacked Hyrule Castle and slaughtered most of the guards; they made it all the way to the room with the consul and began to kill the many dignitaries.

The hero and six of the Sages were present and moved to stop the killings when the Queen of Gerudo's, Lujayn, wife of Sayyid and the current Spirit Sage stepped through the double doors and into the consul room with fire raging in her sad eyes and blood tainting her beautiful silver hair, the Sages and the hero hesitated.

Lujayn was the most beautiful Gerudo yet was ostracized because of her unusual silver hair. Many claimed it was a curse that she had such hair and cast her out of the small village she was born in.

Lujayn traveled the wastelands without food or water for several days until she collapsed in the middle of the desert and cursed the gods and her family.

She laid in the scorching sand awaiting her death and release of her painful existence when the glaring sun was suddenly blocked by a massive shadow. Slowly turning her head she saw the smiling face of Sayyid.

Sayyid took her in and the two fell in love. After they were married the Chosen Hero arrived to begin his training and discovered Lujayn was the Spirit Sage.

And now she stood in front of the hero and her fellow Sages, tears streaming down her bloody cheeks and a fire leaping from her murderous gaze."

"Why did she attack the others if she was a Sage? Wasn't the hero supposed to purify the mind and hearts of those chosen to be Sages?" Anselma interrupted.

"Yes my child, the hero did purify Lujayn yet that does not mean her heart was corrupted when she led the assault on Hyrule Castle."

Anselma's frowned in confusion; the Great Fairy sensing her puzzlement sadly stared at one carving that depicted a woman holding a body as flames danced in the background.

"After sowing mistrust among the other kingdoms, the evil ones sent an assassin to kill Sayyid and frame Hyrule. The assassin disguised as a member of the Sheikah, silently creped into the Desert Palace and slit Sayyid's throat as he slept.

Feeling a warm liquid pooling next to her skin, Lujayn awoke to find her beloved, the man that rescued her from death's door, dead lying next to her. Screaming, Lujayn leaped out of the bed and from the corner of her vision spotted the assassin as he disappeared into the surrounding shadows.

Since Lujayn was a Sage she had met all the different races and knew that the only ones to fade into the darkness were the Sheikah; never realizing that one who is born of darkness can slip into its embrace easily.

The noise Lujayn made alerted the guards who burst through the door to see their mighty king prone in a pool of his blood.

After awakening everyone and hearing the distraught Lujayn's tale as to the identity of the killer, the response was immediate. Every able body warrior, from the strongest to the weakest was organized and the greatest army anyone had seen marched on Hyrule. Lujayn leading the charge as the Gerudo's burned everything between them and Hyrule Castle."

Anselma felt fresh tears leak out of her eyes as she listened to the tragic story of Lujayn. Anselma's mind wondered to what she would have done if she was in Lujayn's place.

Looking up at the Great Fairy, Anselma softly asked what happened to Lujayn.

"Lujayn gave no reason behind her sudden attack, just struck at the closest target as the remaining army spread through Castle Town Market killing everyone.

The sound of blade meeting blade reverberated through the consul room as the hero rushed forward and intercepted the blow meant to cleave through the Zora ambassador's fleshy head.

Lujayn's crimson eyes gazed deep into the hero's glowing yellow eyes as the two warriors searched for answers to their many questions.

Lujayn and the Chosen Hero battled fiercely as the remaining Sages looked upon all the events in horror. The battle concluded quickly with the Master Sword plunging through Lujaun's chest, slicing her heart in half.

The room fell silent as one of the Seven Sages fell to the stone floor, dead. All eyes turned to the hero when the Water Sage screamed and pointed a trembling finger at the goddesses' champion; Lujayn's blade protruding from the hero's side as he stood frozen.

The remaining Sages rushed to the hero, in an attempt to save him as he slowly sank to his knees. Catching the hero before he hit the ground, the Fire Sage cradled his old friend as the glow in his eyes died out to reveal pale blue eyes; yet not long after the hero's eyes closed in an eternal sleep and joined the many lives that had been lost already.

The battle raging outside looked bleak for the Hylians and their allies until the Sheikah arrived and pushed the Gerudo's out towards Hyrule field.

The fighting continued along the plains until one of the Gerudo sorceress' felt the passing of Lujayn and ordered a retreat. The Sheikah pursued them all the way to desert border yet lost sight of the Gerudo's in the sandstorm that concealed the Gerudo's from further pursuit.

The death of their King and Queen hardened the hearts of the Gerudo people who shut their borders and broke all trade with the outside world.

The demise of the goddesses' chosen hero and the loss of one of the Seven Sages had rippling effects all across Hyrule and into other countries.

Time passed and the world grew darker, for the Sages slowly faded into the mists of time, the sacred hero was dead and the Master Sword had vanished.

The servants of darkness rejoiced for their plans were coming to fruition. Yet not all hope was gone; the last living Sage, the Light Sage gave up his earthly form and sealed the doorway to the Sacred Realm. For the dark minions could only be held at bay if the Golden Power was kept from their grasp; the only hope of defending Hyrule and the rest of the world was the Triforce.

Rauru, the Sage of Light gathered the people of Hyrule to warn of the approaching dangers. He told the people that the only hope for the world was in the Sacred Realm and in order to protect the door to the Sacred Realm heroes were needed; for a divinely appointed hero had not been seen in over four generations.

Rauru had the greatest warriors gather and tested each heart to see if they were worthy, those he found to lack the traits required were sent back, yet those whose heart, mind, and soul resonated with the desire and the will to sacrifice everything were chosen to be the new heroes.

After one year's time, Rauru had collected twenty individuals that were worthy and called these new heroes the Knights of Hyrule, charging them with the protection of the doorway to the Sacred Realm."

"You're talking about the formation of the Knights of Hyrule aren't you?" Anselma interrupted.

The Great Fairy turned her honey colored eyes away from the carvings and gazed at Anselma, who felt a shiver run through her body. The power radiating from the winged woman's intense gaze was frightening, "Yes child; I see you are aware of the Knights of Hyrule and the Sages."

Anselma's turned her eyes to focus on the slumbering child in her arms as tears leaked from her puffy eyes, "My husband, Rayner, h-he was a descendent of a Knight of Hyrule; although the tale I learned was just about some knights joining together to protect Hyrule, no mention of Sages or dark creatures."

"That is because after Knights and the Sages died the old legends were erased by the dark ones, so that no future generations could oppose them." The Great Fairy said sadly, "With the old fading for the new, heroes became scarce until all too soon none existed."

The Great Fairy trailed off as she stared wistfully at one the first depictions Anselma had seen, the one with two figures, holding raised hands with a burning triangle in the middle of the clasped hands.

The Fairy Queen sighed and turned her penetrating gaze back to Anselma, "The dark ones are now gathering once again and a new hero is needed."

Anselma gasped in horror and confusion, "W-What do you mean that the dark ones are gathering?"

The Great Fairy looked at Anselma forlornly and responded, "The great and terrible plague that claimed so many in Hyrule was the first step. The second was to kill the newly chosen hero before he came into his power; power that would be their undoing."

Anselma's mouth hung wide in shock, _"The disease that destroyed so many homes and people was a part of some evil plot. And what does she mean something about killing the hero before he came into…!"_

Anselma's eyes widen even more in horror as she understood the Great Fairy's words. Turning disbelieving eyes toward the Fairy Queen, Anselma searched the Great Fairy's honey brown eyes for the truth.

"D-Do you mean to tell me that the law that King Dedrich had decreed, the one that cost me my husband and almost my child, w-was also part of this plan set into motion by the Dark One's seed?"

The Great Fairy sorrowfully gazed at Anselma; nodding her head the Fairy Queen verified Anselma's fears.

Anselma collapsed to her knees as she clutched the babe Link in her arms as Link awoke to his mother's distress and began to cry, as if to share the pain that gripped his mother.

Anselma's lifeless eyes stared at the stone ceiling as Link wailed in her arms. Suddenly snapping out of her stunned state, she looked down at the unhappy baby in her tight grip and also began to cry.

Pent up frustrations, rage, fear of what the future held, finally crashed down upon Anselma and she wept tears that bared her soul to the two people there with her.

Link continued to cry with his mother, and the Great Fairy stood aloft, neither joining nor condemning the mortals.

After Anselma exhausted her tears and Link fell into a restless sleep, Anselma asked the Great Fairy a question.

"W-What am I to do oh Fairy Queen? My home is lost and my child will never be safe if the dark ones are still hunting him, for surely they have not forgotten him."

A small, distressing smile spread across the Great Fairy's features as she glided forward and grabbed Anselma's trembling hand.

"My child there is still hope, although you are correct, the Dark King's servants yet search for your child, there is a place that he will be safe."

The Great Fairy led Anselma to the middle of the glowing pool and released her hand. Drifting off to one side the Fairy Queen smiled at Anselma as the water's inner light began to grow and surround the young mother.

"I will send you somewhere that your child can be raised in peace. For the King's men nor the evil ones can follow you. Trust the inhabitants and they will keep you safe."

The light gathering under Anselma continued to expand, encompassing the small room with its pale white light. Anslema gazed at the Great Fairy as her vision diminished from the growing light.

"Why are you doing this? You told me that we have forgotten all of you spirits and yet you help me and my baby, why?"

As the light increased, the Great Fairy locked her honey brown eyes with Anselma's light blue eyes and said nothing.

Just before the light obscured Anselma's vision completely she heard a voice whisper softly in her mind, _"It is because Link has a great destiny." _

The cone of light that surrounded Anselma flared forcing her to clench her eyes shut tightly. The brightness increased, pushing through Anselma's shut eyelids and burning into her eyes with its intense light; Anselma screamed in pain as her light blue eyes were blinded by the white glare.

As the pain slowly diminished, Anselma's ears quirked as a soft melody wafted through the air.

New smells assaulted her senses and Anselma felt cool grass underneath her bear feet. The soft melody joined with the other natural sounds of a forest yet still could be picked out from the rest of the noises.

Anselma tried to open her eyes to see the greenery around her, yet when her eyelids opened instead of beautiful light blue eyes all that remained were two pure white eyes.

"I-I can't see… I can't see!"

* * *

Names:

Nadya Germanic meaning hope

Sayyid Arabic meaning lord, master

Lujayn Sayyid's wife-Arabic meaning silver

Arundel name of the horse of Southampton-swift as a swallow

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then, if you managed to make it this far without falling asleep then you are a better person then me, lol. **

**In case you haven't figured out yet, this is completely AU, although it is infused with parts of all the games. I decided to go this route because I could never come close to ever making a good, canon fic. I'd just screw it up, ha-ha.**

**In any case, hope you found so enjoyment out of this, it's mostly because of my friend Jess. Otherwise this would be a big steamy pile... um, never mind, lol.**

**So the just the 3 R's and you're done, ha-ha.**

* * *

**The day Bison graced your village is the most important day of your life. For me it was Tuesday. (Street-Fighter)**


	3. Forest of Light and Darkness

Ch 3:

* * *

**Warning: Possible crap filled chapter ahead. You are advised to bring rubber boots and clothes-pins.**

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. (Hey, that almost rhymes...)**

* * *

Anselma's ragged breathing increased, the loud pounding of her heart vibrated in her ears, drowning out the peaceful sounds of nature. Panic consumed Anselma's very being. Her mind raced with thoughts of fear and confusion.

Terror shot through Anselma as her mind, in its confused state, conjured horrible visions and thoughts of terrible things happening to her baby. However, a sudden shift by Link broke through Anselma's trance; the small, warm bundle scrunched up in Anselma's arms, comforting her turbulent thoughts.

Anselma wept tears of joy and relief as she rocked back and forth on her knees in the dew covered grass and clutched her son securely to her chest.

After a long time, enough that Anselma had no more tears to shed, Anselma opened her blinded eyes and tried to see her surroundings. Yet, all Anselma perceived was an all encompassing sea of white.

As Anselma searched for something other then white Link began to stir in her arms. Soon Link began to whimper and Anselma turned her unseeing gaze to his tiny face. When Anselma could not see her newborn's beautiful face her heart shattered yet no tears fell from her dry eyes. Gently tracing her fingers around the smooth skin of Link's face, Anselma slowly memorized her child's features.

Closing her sightless eyes, Anselma breathed in the pure, wooden smell and laid down upon the feather soft grass and fell into a tumultuous sleep.

* * *

Anselma sat up quickly, off the downy soft ground, when her sensitive ears heard the distinctive snap of a twig. Opening her eyes to scan the area, Anselma recalled that she couldn't see; plucking Link off the ground and slightly curling into a ball, Anselma used her body as a shield while she waited with bated breath for whatever that had caused the noise to reveal itself.

Anselma's entire body went stiff as a cold, rancid breath flitted across her neck. Training her long ears Anselma heard heavy breathing normally associated with some kind of wild beast. Anselma trembled as she listened to the creature or whatever it was circle around her, getting ever closer to her and her baby.

The sound stopped right in front of Anselma and heard the loud, deep rumble of a growl right by her ear. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud.

"**What is a child of the goddesses doing in my forest? Seeing how all have forgotten the old legends you have no reason to be here. I ask you again, what are you and your spawn doing here?" **A low, grating voice washed over Anselma as she clutched Link tighter.

Opening her sightless eyes to where she supposed the thing that had spoken was, Anselma was shocked to see a faint glowing golden outline of a wolf.

Answering in a meek, quiet voice Anselma gazed at the barely perceivable shape, "I-I am sorry that I've intruded into your home, b-but I was fleeing the castle and wound up in a cave with a w-woman that had wings and called herself the Great Fairy…"

The wolf's hackles rose when Anselma spoke of the Fairy Queen and began to growl even more fiercely.

"**Why would that woman send you here? Is she trying to vex me, or is there something more to you than I see…" **

Anselma suppressed a grimace as the creature started to sniff her; from top to bottom the wolf breathed in her scent before snorting and turning its lips into a vicious snarl.

"**That fairy has tried me for the last time; there is nothing special about you except for a faint smell of ancient power that is leftover from sending you through the portal." **The wolf spun and began to wander back into a deeper part of the foliage, leaving Anselma there with Link. **"If she does this to me again, I'll eat the person she sends instead of abandoning them in the woods…" **The wolf muttered quietly, but it was just loud enough for Anselma to comprehend.

Her white eyes widening, Anselma tried to think of what to do. Should she allow the creature to leave and hope to find a way out of the forest, or convince the hound to help her? Steeling her resolve Anselma spoke up in a timid voice that caused the wolf to stop and turn to look at her.

"W-Wait! I beg you please, please wait. I know there is nothing supernatural about me, b-but, right before I disappeared from the cave where the Great Fairy was, s-she told me that it was my son. My son is the…" Anselma's voice trailed off as the faint outline of the wolf returned to just in front of her and it quirked it's ears at her rushed explanation.

Anselma watched as the golden outline's head lowered slightly and she stiffened when it leaned forward and sniffed Link still gripped in her arms.

The wolf suddenly jumped back from Anselma after checking the scent of the baby and a low rumble sounded in it's belly.

Anselma released a choked off screech as the growl from wolf increased. Using her body as cover, Anselma shielded Link from harm that she felt was sure to come. Suddenly, the low rumble the wolf was emitting turned into a hardy laugh that confused Anselma.

The wolf's laughter continued as Anselma stared at the faint glowing outline of the wild beast in bewilderment. After several long moments the wolf's mirth calmed and it turned striking red eyes towards Anselma.

"**I finally see why that foolish fairy sent you here; it wasn't because**_** you**_** were special, but your child was. That child has a great journey ahead of him and the Fairy Queen must have decided to send him to me for training…" **Turning a piercing gaze to Anselma, the wolf stalked up next to her, **"Come with me, child of Farore. I will take you someplace where you may** **live in safety."**

Anselma watched the slight outline of the wolf turn around. He indicated with a nod of his head for Anselma to follow him.

"I-I can't see, there is no way I could follow you…" Anselma faltered.

The wolf said nothing, simply rubbed his side against Anselma's hand; Anselma snapped her hand away from the wolf's frigid, hard coat of fur. The wolf rubbed against Anselma's hand once again, yet Anselma was still unsure what it wanted her to do.

The wolf growled low and dangerously as Anselma failed to grasp what it wanted. The wolf, finally losing its patience snapped at Anselma's hand and nipped the skin. Anselma yelped has the broken skin started to bleed slightly, Anselma grabbed a scruff of the spiky fur on the wolf as she yelled at it.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you want me to do…"

The wolf surged forward across the coppice, heading towards the denser woods while Anselma still held a chunk of his fur, pulling the surprised Anselma with it.

Stumbling, Anselma let go of the wolf's side and fell roughly to her knees, scraping a large, shallow gash in her knee. Biting back a cry Anselma stared her sightless eyes to Link who still slept in her arms.

Running a gentle touch over Link, Anselma checked him, as well as she could, for any injuries. Assuring herself that Link was fine, Anselma turned her pure white eyes to the faint golden outline of the wolf, who had moved back to her side waiting for her to get back up.

"What was that for?! My baby could have gotten hurt with you jumping forward like that after I grabbed your… Oh." Anselma's voice trailed off. In a moment of realization, she suddenly understood what the wolf wanted her to do. It wanted her to hold onto it's fur as it led her through the forest.

Standing, Anselma winced at the pain from her injured leg but forced weight on to it anyways. Nodding her head, Anselma grasped some of the fur that gave no warmth and fell into step as the wolf hurried ahead.

For several hours Anselma kept one tight grip on the wolf as it tore through the brush, turning one way then the other, over and under fallen logs or through small streams, with Anselma tripping and falling on several occasions. She kept another firm grasp on Link. Anselma's legs burned in exhaustion yet she forced one foot in front of the other as the wolf continued on undauntedly through the denser part of the forest. Anselma's eyes never strayed from little Link's face, imagining his face, that she had only glimpsed at a few times before their flight from Hyrule Castle.

As Anselma focused on Link's face she sometimes could swear that his face lit up with a golden glow, not unlike that of the wolf's except Link's wasn't simply a faint outline but all of his features.

During the entire trip, Anselma's ears quirked up as the sound of a soft melody, one she had first heard upon arriving in the strange forest, grow in volume as the wolf led her and her baby through the woods.

The wolf, leading Anselma through the woods suddenly stopped, causing Anselma to stumble forward, pulling out a hunk of the wolf's fur. The wolf yelped in pain before snapping his teeth at Anselma, almost tearing a chunk from her arm. Anselma recoiled in fear until her ears perked up when she heard a soft, child-like giggle behind her.

Anselma turned her head but only saw the endless sea of white. A tiny, smooth hand gently landed on Anselma's shoulder and Anselma bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming. Another laugh sounded in front of Anselma, reminding her of little Peter whom she left back at the castle, full of innocence and wonder.

Attempting to calm her nerves Anselma held out her hand for a moment until one, much smaller than hers, grabbed it.

Smiling kindly, Anselma greeted the new stranger, "H-Hello little one, what's your name?"

More of the sweet, gentle laughter caressed Anselma's long ears before a very young voice spoke, "My name is Saria and I'm so happy to meet you. But I'm afraid that I won't be able to talk to you any longer, but I'll see you in the morning."

Anselma's face scrunched up in confusion at Saria's strange words. Anselma tried to figure out what Saria was talking about when she heard Saria begin speaking to the wolf still at Anselma's side.

"And Cu, you make sure Midna takes care of our guest; you know how she can get."

The wolf, which Saria had called Cu simply growled in annoyance.

Anselma stared in confusion when suddenly a dark light broke through the sea of white that consumed Anselma's sight. A black shaft, mixed with a little orange, continued to grow in Anselma's vision until just as quickly as it had come, it vanished leaving only the endless white space for Anselma to see.

"What's this Cu, a Hylian woman?" An arrogant, scorned filled voice mocked.

The hair on Anselma's neck stood up at the cool, conceited, feminine voice grated on her sensitive ears; Anselma knew in that instance that she disliked the owner of that new voice.

"**She escaped Hyrule Castle and somehow found that fairy's lair, who then sent her to me." **The new arrival rolled her eyes as the wolf continued, **"And I planned on leaving to fend for herself when I checked the child that she carries and discovered that he is the destiny child."**

Anselma heard a sharp intake of breath in front of her, "What!? The child of destiny, a Hylian brat whose mother is blind and cannot do anything for herself; what are those fool goddesses thinking?"

Cu growled angrily at the callous words from the other person standing there, **"Midna, you need to learn to watch your tongue, otherwise it will be the death of you someday."**

Midna snorted in disgust at Cu's reprimand. Striding up next to Anselma, Midna peered at the small baby wrapped in a soiled, tattered blanket, "So this child is what is supposed to save the world huh? Pathetic."

Anselma, shocked at Midna's words turned her child away from her, "I don't know who or what you are, but I will not allow you to say such things about my baby!"

Midna glanced at Anselma and straight into her pure white eyes, "So it looks like our hero's mommy was sent to us through one of the portals, this blindness isn't natural." Midna indicated Anselma's white eyes.

Anselma's breath caught in her throat with Midna's revelation, _"Not natural, what's she talking about?_ W-What do you mean, what does this mean?" Anselma pleaded.

Midna snorted in disgust and annoyance, "What I mean, you pathetic little woman, is that you were made blind by supernatural occurrences, not because you stared into a bright light for too long." Midna explained, quite harshly.

"**Midna, are you not supposed to see the Deku Tree tonight? It would not do well for you to be late." **Cu stepped into the conversation, dispelling the growing unease.

"Yeah, yeah you old flea bag, I'm going. What are you going to do with the extra baggage?" Midna asked, waving a hand in Anselma's direction.

Cu's lips pulled back to reveal his razor sharp teeth in a very ominous smile that left Midna feeling quite uncomfortable, **"Oh did I forget to mention that you will take this child of Farore and her babe to see the Deku Tree as well, pity."**

Midna's face turned red in anger as Cu simply chuckled before fading from sight into the surrounding tree line, "Y-You stupid, no good fur bag! I'll get you for this!" Midna's voice shook with fury as she screamed the direction that Cu had vanished in.

Grinding her molars, Midna muttered multiple curses under her breath; the few that Anselma overheard caused her face to redden with embarrassment.

Midna stopped her ranting and spun around and fixed a vicious glare at Anselma, until she realized that Anselma couldn't see her. Stomping her foot down, Midna clutched her hands tight at her side and screamed out her frustrations out into the cool night air.

"Why are you yelling Midna?" A calm, deep voice said next to Anselma, which startled her with its nearness.

"It's that stupid fuzz-ball Cu, he left me to take this Hylian girl and her brat to see the Great Deku Tree like I'm some kind of errand-girl." Midna seethed with contempt, "What are you doing here anyways Zant?"

"I-I was just, just wandering around the forest when I heard you yell." An uneasy Zant responded.

Midna stared at him with disbelief before making a rude noise with her mouth and turned to look at Anselma, "In any case, I suppose I should get you to the oversized stick, the night's not getting any younger." And with that Midna began to march through the surrounding foliage.

Midna made it partially through the heavy greenery before she noticed that Anselma was not following behind her; turning her head Midna glanced back at the clearing where Anselma still sat, with Zant hovering over her.

Suppressing her growing anger, Midna spun around and stormed back to the clearing, grinding her teeth.

Reaching the small meadow Midna stomped up next Anselma ready berate the foolish woman yet stopped short at the paled, frightened look on her face.

Growling viciously Midna glared at Zant which caused him to quickly wipe the smirk from his face.

"I'll deal with you later Zant." Midna muttered dangerously. Looking down at the fearful Anselma, Midna groaned, "And what are you doing still sitting here? Why didn't you follow me?"

Shaking her head, Anselma snapped out her daze and glanced up at Midna, her white eyes blindly searching for the other woman.

"Um, I-I can't see and y-you left in such a hurry that I didn't have time to…"

"Alright, I get it." Sighing deeply, Midna reached down and grasped Anselma's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Wrapping one arm around Anselma's shoulder Midna took a deep breath, "Hold on, this may feel strange."

Before Anselma could ask what Midna was talking about Anselma felt sharp pain danced across her skin. Anselma's body felt as she had slept on it wrong, a kind of numbness quickly spread throughout her body.

The slight pain intensified and caused Anselma to whimper before the sea of white that she was forced to view grew dark, an inky blackness bloating out the pure white.

The pain, as well as the dark blotches in her vision, vanished suddenly and Anselma wobbled on her feet while she fought a losing battle with her stomach.

Wiping the remaining bile from her mouth, Anselma clutched her belly and glanced up at Midna.

"W-What was that?"

Midna simply rolled her eyes and snorted in barely contained disgust, "That was the quickest way to get you here in order to see the great and powerful stick. So quit whining, you'll be fine."

Anselma bit down on her lip, ignoring the bitter taste. Her patience wearing thin, Anselma readied a vicious retort but stopped with a deep rumble reverberated the surrounding trees.

"**Ah Midna thou art here. And I see thee brought those that I was to ask thee to retrieve."**

Anselma, startled, spun around and saw the shining outline of a massive tree. Anselma's breath caught in her throat as she judged the size of the tree by just its golden outline and realized it to be twice that of Hyrule Castle. Craning her neck, Anselma tried to peer past the simple silhouette and see where the tree ended and the sky began.

"**Young one I know that thou art tried from your trails and tribulations yet I must tell thee of the encroaching darkness."**

Midna growled and a particularly nasty retort was on her lips when she suddenly yelped in pain and surprise.

Anselma turned her blind gaze away from the tree in front of her to glace back at where she assumed Midna was, and saw the outline of a wolf stalking towards her.

"CU!" Midna's pained voice screamed, causing Anselma to wince in pain because of her sensitive ears.

"**I warned you before Midna on your manners, now you know the consequences of ignoring me. Greetings once again child of Farore" **Said the familiar voice of Cu as he strode passed Anselma and sat in front of the tree.

Anselma wondered at the happenings around her and new tears leaked from her sightless eyes as she cursed her cruel fate.

Sensing her distress Cu glanced up at the tree and spoke in a soft voice, **"Great Deku Tree I must ask, is it truly the will of the powers for this one to live without sight. She has lost much and suffered greatly."**

Trees groaned as the deep rumble returned, **"I am afraid so, for although thou are right and it seems a bleak future for this young Hylian, we must trust in those greater than us." **

Leaves rustled as the sound of wood cracking echoed through the woods and Anselma turned her gaze back to the massive being in front of known as the Great Deku Tree.

"**Child of the goddesses, I am the Great Deku Tree. Guardian spirit of the forest and keeper of the ancient lore. Thou hast already met Cu…"**

Anselma glanced down at the shining wolf form and nodded.

"**Many simply call me Cu, however, name true name is Cu Bhuidhe and I am here to train the new hero."**

Anselma's features scrunched in slight disgust at the wolf's odd name. Yet her attention was grabbed by the Great Deku Tree once again as his mighty voice filled the area.

"**The woman behind thee is Midna of the Twili. She is leader among her people and she will be responsible for thee and thy seed. The other thou hast met another, although briefly, named Saria. And she, like Midna, shall see to your needs"**

Anselma's mind dawned in realization, the small girl that she had met for only a moment was a part of this group.

Then Anselma glanced over her shoulder and saw a faint, even fainter then the Deku Tree's or Cu's golden outline, dark outline in the form of a slim woman.

"Now that night has fallen you can see me in all my glory." Anselma could hear rather then see the giant smirk on Midna's face, "And I see that you've been blinded by my beauty."

Anselma forced a smile on her face as she turned back to the Great Deku Tree and Cu Bhuidhe.

"**Ignore that woman, she thinks herself quite the catch, however, not even the plague that ravished your country would want her."** Cu said before breaking out into a deep rumble that Anselma realized was him laughing.

Midna growled loudly and the hairs in the back of Anselma's neck rose. Spinning around, Anselma saw a giant ball of energy form between Midna's raised hands. The energy glowed pitch black, yet shined brightly in Anselma's sea of white.

"**Cease this at once; there is little time for you two to be fighting. Thou canst see the evil approaching, yet my children, the forest and all that live therein feel the great disturbance."**

Midna cursed but dropped the ball energy which dissipated harmlessly. Turning her furious glare at Cu Midna spoke in sweet voice, "Cu, best sleep lightly else you might find yourself without fur by morning." And with that Midna vanished from the clearing.

Cu calmly sat all throughout Midna's tirade and growled quietly at her final warning.

Anselma stood there in the middle of the Deku Tree's immense clearing, holding Link who slept peacefully, and pondered what was to become of her and her baby.

"**Forgive them child, they mean well. Yet now is not the time, we must quickly discuss what is to be done. For the dark ones never sleep and the only hope our world, nay all worlds have is that sleeping babe."**

Anselma stared down at her son and to her amazement she could see a faint golden glow from Link as he rested in her loving embrace. Although it was faint Anselma wept tears of joy at once again being able to see her baby.

Turning her water-filled eyes back to the glowing figures before her Anselma resolved in her heart and mind that she would do whatever necessary for Link to save the world.

"What must be done great spirits?"

* * *

Names:

Cu Bhuidhe Irish/Gaelic- yellow wolf

* * *

**A/N: Ok, for the record I hated this chapter. However, after the greatest (gag) beta ever fixed it, then it was good enough to upload. Allow me to say again, I hated this chapter, but like my friend Jess said it was needed for that whole character development thingy, meh. Lol**

**In any case, if you liked it then seek immediate help, lol. And if you hated it then I agree, lol. Nah, seriously tell me what you thought and follow the 3 R's. (Hey, everyone needs a gimmick, so lay off, lol) **

**Well thanks for sticking in this far, lol.**

If you call my ancestors monkeys again, I'll hit you with so many objects you'll think you're a Taiwanese politician! (Get Fuzzy)

* * *


	4. Growing up is hard to do

Ch 4:

* * *

**Well sorry for the wait but here's the latest chapter. I will say that this is the start to the real story; the last chapters were merely a prolouge in a sense.**

**Warning: Nudists don't wear pants.**

* * *

The morning light shined brightly, bringing warmth to offset the unusual cold nights. The yellow rays broke through the mist of the morning dew and announced the start of a new day.

Soon sounds of living filled the silence as the small forest village's inhabitants awoke to begin again their daily lives.

In one corner of this forest village stood a house unlike any of the others, for most towered high in the air, requiring a long rope ladder to ascend to the top and into the house. Yet this one was close to the ground. The house appeared to have once been a mighty tree that had grown old and fell; now several holes had been carved out of it for a door and some windows.

Through one such window shined the new day's light, directly into the closed eyes of a blonde haired boy.

The child squirmed slightly and rolled over in order to escape the bright light but the sun's rays continued their travel upward and soon shined once again in the boy's eyes.

The child rolled again to flee the offensive light yet the light just grew and bathed the boy's entire body in its bright, warming embrace.

The boy groaned at his futile struggle before soft laughter caressed his sensitive ears and one deep, crystal, blue eye popped open. The eye roved around the small room, over an assortment of toys and clothes up to the doorway where stood, a petite woman with long, brown hair and a loving smile.

"Link it's time to get up." Anselma called from the doorway as she watched her son struggle getting out of bed, "I told you not to stay up all night with Midna."

Link groaned again, Midna had kept him up till the small hours of the night and because of that Link was forced to miss out on precious sleep.

Pushing himself up Link tried to swing his feet out of his wooden bed in order to get up, only half succeeding, Link fell flat onto the smooth floor planks, smashing his face into the hard ground.

"Link, are you ok?" Anselma asked before stepping into the room.

Link bit back a word Midna had taught him to use at time like this because Saria had warned him to not use that word around his mother.

Link pushed himself off the floor and glanced up to tell his mother that he was fine but his eyes widened in horror. Anselma continued to enter Link's room and made good progress until pain suddenly shot from her foot all the way up her body and she screamed.

"Mother!" Link yelled as he scrambled over to Anselma who was stumbling around, searching for a handrail to support her on until her foot stopped throbbing.

Link quickly reached Anselma's side and the six year old boy grabbed his mother's hand in order to steady her.

Breathing deeply, Anselma fought past the pain and gently set her sore foot on the floor where she tested to see if it would hold her. Satisfied that she could stand, Anselma glared down at her son.

"Link what have I told you about cleaning your room." Link lowered his gaze to lock onto the floorboards and tried to avoid his mother's glare, "I cannot count how many times I've told you to keep your toys picked up." Sighing deeply, Anselma softened her gaze and stroked Link's wild locks, "What was it this time?"

"I-It was the wooden knight I got from Ordan…" Link's saddened voice trailed off as he attempted to fight off the tears that threatened to leak from his intense blue eyes. Link had been told by Midna that big boys don't cry, only little babies, and if Link ever wanted to be a real man, then he needed to quit crying.

Anselma bent down and wrapped her son into a strong motherly embrace, "Oh Link, I'm sorry. I know that was your favorite. How bad is it?"

Link sniffled a few times and rubbed his nose on to his sleeve before responding to Anselma's question, "T-The arm and head are broken. So is his sword."

Anselma bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing, for she had hurt, unintentionally, her most loved one and now tried to think of a way to console her baby boy.

"It's ok Link, I'm sure we can get it fixed, and then it'll be just like new."

Link turned hopeful eyes up to his mother's and she smiled lovingly down at him. Link smiled so big that his mouth started to hurt and quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, what do you say about breakfast?" Anselma smiled.

Link leaped up in excitement and grabbed Anselma's hand, dragging her, ran out of his room and towards the main room.

Anselma laughed a warm, joy filled laugh that rang through the wooden home as Link pulled her towards the heavenly fragrance of fresh bread and an assortment of other scents that lazily wafted through the house.

Reaching the dining room Link quickly sat upon on a stool intertwined through branches that seemed to sprout from the walls of the great log. Link filled his plate and began to devour the food prepared by Anselma before she had sat down.

Shaking her head, Anselma cleared her young throat in a motherly fashion. Link glanced up with his intense blue eyes, food hanging from his open mouth as a red hue spread across his cheeks.

"Link…" Anselma started sternly.

"I'm sorry mother, I forgot." Link interrupted, a sheepish grin widening his mouth as the red on his cheeks intensified.

Anselma smiled as she and Link clasped each others hands and bowed over the food. Quietly saying a quick thank you to the goddesses for the food, Anselma pondered in her mind at the change she had made in the short six years she had been living in the Kokiri forest under the protection of the Great Deku Tree.

Finishing the small prayer Anselma began to pick through the meager fest as Link returned to forcing the food down his throat as fast as possible.

Anselma fought back a laugh as she could all but picture her son eating so quickly. She smiled greatly as she gently pushed a small goblet in front of Link's flaying hands as he choked on his food which he'd devoured to quickly.

The meal continued in silence until Anselma broke it asking Link a question.

"Link, did you have _that_ dream again?"

Link's grin grew wider as he looked up into his mother's blank eyes, "Yeah, and this time Zelda brought an ocarina, and she taught me how to play."

Anselma forced a smile at Link's exuberance as he wildly described the events of his innocence filled dream. However, Anselma felt no joy to her son's grand excitement over his dream partner, only a great foreboding.

Shaking her head to clear it of the dark thoughts Anselma smiled at her son, "You start training with Cu Bhuidhe today."

Link jumped from his seat, raising a spoon, he struck a heroic pose, "Yes and I'll become the greatest knight in the world!" The youth exclaimed.

Anselma simply laughed as she could picture her baby in heavy armor falling flat on his face.

Link glared at his mother's laughter as he crossed his arms and pouted, "Why are you laughing, don't you think I'll be a great knight?"

Anselma calmed down and wave Link over to her. Gathering up her only child, Anselma rocked back and forth as she lovingly embraced Link.

"I think you'll the bravest, kindest, most handsome knight ever, however, to me you will always be my baby." Anselma said then kissed Link's forehead.

Link squirmed in Anselma's embrace as he mumbled under his breath about embarrassing mothers.

* * *

Sounds of combat filled the small clearing as a young boy, in the cruets of becoming a man swung a wooden practice sword in increasing complexity.

Sweat dripped from the blonde haired youth as he pushed his small body to it's limit.

"**Good, but you need to be faster. You would never be able to kill a servant of the dark ones with how slow your feet move. And your sword arm dropped too low on towards the end of that last set." **A deep, gruff voice scolded.

Link pushed his bangs out of his eyes and simply nodded his head before starting the sword routine over again.

For several more hours Link practiced his form as Cu Bhuidhe sat upon a rock, overlooking the clearing Link was perfecting his sword style in.

After completing yet another set of faux sword fighting, Cu Bhuidhe called for a halt.

"**Very good, Cuan, you are slowly improving."**

Link smiled a tiredly as he fell to his knees. Link nodded his head to his teacher as he drew in ragged breathes, his arms trembling in exhaustion.

"**Keep this up and you might be able to slay a moblin babe, but I wouldn't count on it."**

Link groaned at Cu's usual cruel words as he tried to calm his labored breathing. Cu snorted before barking a quick command.

"**Navi!"**

A blue light shot out of the surrounding bushes before settling above Cu's golden snout, "You called Cu?" A tiny, girlish voice asked from inside the floating globe of light.

"**Navi, Cuan is in need of your assistance, take care of him."**

The ball of light bounced up and down, the sound of a bell ringing echoed through the small clearing as Navi laughed.

"Right!" Navi called as she flew over to where Link sat in sheer exhaustion.

The tiny fairy gently settled on Link's head and the light blue glow that Navi radiated naturally changed to gold, the shine increasing with Link's every breath.

Link felt a rush of energy, cooling him as it swept through his body. Link's breathing began to ease and the burn in his tired, sore muscles vanished leaving Link feeling much as he had at the beginning of the day.

"T-Thanks Navi, I wouldn't last long doing this torture that Cu calls training without you."

"It was no problem Link, glad I could help." Navi said as she floated off Link's head and flew around to face the young boy, "But if you guys are done with me I think I'll head back to the Great Deku Tree."

With a nod from Cu, signaling Navi that she was free, and a farewell from Link the small fairy sped off into the surrounding overgrowth.

When Navi was no longer in sight Link dropped his hand and turned to look at his teacher, "So Master Cu, are we finished for today?"

"**In my day we'd train for three days before we were given a water break…"** Cu's rant ended as he noticed Link was already walking through the forest, headed back to the Kokiri Village, **"We also knew how to listen to our elders' stories." **The golden wolf grumbled.

Link, pushing past a low-lying branch stifled a laugh as his very sensitive ears picked up Cu's mumbles.

Turning to look back in order to call for Cu, Link's blue eyes roamed the small clearing he'd left finding no sign of the old wolf.

"**What are you looking for Cuan?" **Cu's gravely voice asked a few feet behind Link.

Link spun back around and sitting on a rock jutting from out of the ground several feet ahead was Cu; his lips pulled back in a feral smile that used to unnerve Link in his younger days.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"**Call you Cuan or be where you least expect?"**

"Both." Link huffed and crossed his arms, "No one can move as fast as you can, yet you expect me to keep up. And my name is Link, not Cuan."

Cu stared deep into Link's intense blue eyes with his bright red ones and growled. Leaping from the rock he sat upon, Cu vanished from Link's sight who suddenly doubled over in pain as the breath was knocked out of him when Cu reappeared next to Link and struck his stomach with a powerful blow.

"**The reason you are not able to keep up with my speed is because you are still weak, however, I'll see to you changing that. And Cuan has never bothered you before, why now?"**

Link sat on his knees holding his stomach and mumbled something under his breath. Cu snarled viciously and caused Link to snap his head up, dodging Cu's powerful jaws that almost tore a chunk of flesh from Link's shoulder.

"I said Zelda laughed at me when I told her about the name you call me!"

Cu's red eyes gazed at Link cold and unemotionally before he shook his mane and started towards Kokiri Village once again.

"**So even your dream partner likes it, I see no reason to call you differently until you have proven yourself to be something other than a pup."**

Link groaned as he fell into step with Cu as the two made their way back to home. The silence continued for several long minutes before Cu turned one of his red glowing eyes over to Link.

"**Link what are your feelings towards your dream partner Zelda?"**

Link stumbled forwards slightly at the unexpected question, turning his head Link looked at Cu, "W-Why do you want to know about that…?"

Cu's hackles rose a little as he stopped suddenly and locked a piercing gaze at Link, **"I wish to know, that is why!" **Cu snapped until he saw Link recoiling away. Softening his glare slightly Cu sat on his back legs and cast the aura of a teacher lecturing a student, **"It is important Link.**

**Few have been granted a partner that shares dreams with, only the highest can bestow that kind of ability."**

Link's eyes widened at Cu's shocking words, "Do you mean that even the goddesses cannot allow people to share dreams?"

The golden wolf shook his head, **"No Cuan, the three goddesses do no have that power. Dreams are apart of a separate realm, the most powerful can affect it, none of the other gods and goddesses have enough power to change them or give them." **

The glow from Cu's red eyes darkened as he released a terrible growl, **"However, the dark ones have the power to invade a dream world and twist it. The King of Darkness was the keeper of the gate to the dream realm until…!"**

Cu trailed off as he suddenly noticed that Link had once again wandered away during his story, **"CUAN! Get back here and let me finish!"**

* * *

Anselma whistled a soft melody as she busied herself with folding the fresh laundry she recently brought in.

Anselma moved with precision and grace that belittled her blindness. After seventeen years of living in the forest, ever since Anselma escaped Hyrule Castle, she had grown to be competent with her disability.

Anselma's ears quirked up at the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"Come in" Anselma called.

The heavy wooden door moaned in protest before swinging open. Anselma turned and looked at where the doorway was and saw a soft, green outline of a small child.

"Oh hello Saria, how are you today?" Anselma smiled at the Kokiri who had become a part of Anselma and Link's family.

"I'm doing fine." Saria's sweet voice answered, "I just came by to drop off a present for Link. I knew Midna would never do it so I came before night fall to leave here."

Anselma smiled as she listened to Saria, "Oh that's so sweet of you Saria. Yes Midna can be like that; even though she does care she doesn't like to show it."

Saria laughed as she set a small box on the table in the main room, "I'm sorry she's such a bother. I would do something about her if I could."

"No harm Saria." Anselma moved next to Saria and patted her gently on the head, "I think Link should be here soon, would you like to wait and give him your present yourself?"

"No, I have another errand to run for the Great Deku Tree before it gets dark. Just tell Link he can thank me in the morning."

Anselma nodded her head as Saria turned and walked out the door. Anselma gently closed the door and wandered over to the weathered table and set her hands on the gift Saria left for Link.

Anselma glided down to a chair as her hands traced the shape of the box. Smiling to herself Anselma breathed a thank you to Saria just as the heavy front door groaned open again.

Looking over her shoulder Anselma saw the bright outline of several different colors; the outer edges glowed a dark green, much like the forest.

The next color was an intense blue, frigid at times and at others a calming, cool touch.

The core of the outline glowed a dazzling gold, similar to the Triforce fresco in the Great Fairy's cave that she had seen so many years ago.

Anselma rose from her seat and smiled wide at her son, "Welcome home Link."

Link closed the wooden door and swept into the main room, bending down Link kissed Anselma's cheek gently, "Thanks mother."

Moving pass Anselma, Link dropped his equipment in a corner and fell heavily into one of the wooden chairs.

Anselma smiled softly and returned to her chair. Looking over the table at the outline of her son Anselma took in the smell from Link and the slightly increased breath.

"Cu really trained you hard today didn't he?" Anselma inquired as her smile became a little forced.

"Yeah, although he thinks I'm almost ready. A few more years he says and I'll be ready to take on a baby Doodongo(?)." Link laughed sarcastically as his head dropped. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Link sighed deeply in fatigue.

Anselma looked at Link with sympathy, "I'm sorry Link, don't let what Cu says bring you down." Looking down Anselma laid her hands on the box from Saria and smiled a true smile, "Oh, Saria stopped by a moment ago and left you this."

Link glanced up and saw a brightly wrapped box and couldn't help but smile, "She left this. Why didn't she just stay and give it to me herself? There's still plenty of time before night fall."

"She said that she had to run an errand for the Great Deku Tree and couldn't stay. I think it's from both her and Midna but Saria knew Midna would never leave it." Anselma explained as Link tore the paper off the box.

Removing all the bright covering Link discovered a wooden box with Kokiri designs as well as a few Twili markings along the surface of the smooth grain. Opening the lid Link's breath caught as he peered into the small box.

Anselma held back her wide grin and asked Link what it was. Link gently pulled out a dull gray with bright green trim ocarina with more Kokiri and Twili patterns.

"I-It's an ocarina… I-I don't know what to say…" Link held back the joyful shout building up until it suddenly broke and Link leapt from his seat and hollered in jubilation.

Anselma laughed as her son danced around the main room and shouted at the top of his lungs in gratitude for the precious gift, "Saria said you could thank her tomorrow but I don't think you'll need to now. The whole forest probably heard you just now."

Link quieted and sat back down as a wide grin spread across his young features, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Anselma simply shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Now how about I make your favorite meal, it is your birthday today after all."

* * *

Link smiled as he pushed open the door leading in to his room. Walking into the darkened area and dropping his things next to the entrance way he moved over to his bed. Hopping up on the mattress Link laid back and stared through the large window he carved in the ceiling of his room, giving him an unparalleled view of the bright stars high above.

Link gazed in awe at the grandness of the heavens as he thought back on his day. His grin growing wider, Link rolled over and pulled out the small box containing his new ocarina.

Link pulled it out as his mind wandered back to when he saw Midna, who had barged right into the house, much like she always had, and pulled her into a crushing hug for the present.

Midna had denied any knowledge of the gift yet whenever Link turned the other way Midna would smile softly.

After supper Link had played a few tunes on his new present before turning in early, eager to tell his dream partner about the wonderful gift.

With great anticipation Link set his ocarina on the small table next to his bed and settled into a deep slumber quickly.

Darkness encompassed Link as he fell further and further asleep. A grey mist surrounded Link as he turned back and forth searching. The haze swept over his legs and moved with his movements.

Link turned completely around and suddenly saw a tunnel of bright, golden light a fair distance from him. Quickly running towards the light, Link felt his exhilaration increase immensely.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Link stepped into a beautiful paradise. A small grassy hill full of a large assortment of flowers with a massive lone tree near a babbling brook; the light blue sky held puffy white clouds that lazily floated by. A large magnificent castle in one direction and a massive forest, full of dark green trees in the other.

Link glanced down at his hand and saw the beautiful ocarina he received from his almost sisters and grinned. Quickly running to the lone tree Link saw his dream partner sitting on a marble bench starting off into the distance.

"Zelda! Hey Zelda guess what Saria and Midna did for me…" Link's voice trailed off as he reached Zelda's side.

Zelda gazed forlornly towards the forest before her red rimmed blue eyes blinked and look up at Link.

"Z-Zelda wha…" Link tried.

Zelda simply shook her head and moved over the edge of the bench, making room for Link. Link limply fell onto the seat and stared in confusion at his best friend as tears began to fall from her stunning blue eyes.

"L-Link… Before you say anything I need to know… I-I need to ask you, what was your father's name?"

Link sat, stunned silent. The dream world around the two started to grow dim as the puffy white clouds turned hard and dark. The gentle breeze began to gale as thunder rolled in the distance.

"M-My father?" Link asked more to himself than his dream partner yet Zelda nodded her head tentatively.

Link's mind wandered back to the first time he left the Kokiri Forest and into a small community on the outskirts of the woods. While there his mother had told him not to tell anyone about his father, nor to tell them his name.

Link, then, was too young to know of the danger he was still in, yet now understood the reasons for him to hide his identity.

However, Link frowned, this was his dream partner. Someone Link as known for as long as he could remember; and Cu had told him about dream partners only being chosen by the most highest.

Link decided to tell Zelda the truth, turned and locked eyes with her, "My father was Rayner a knight in the service of the King of Hyrule. He was a brave man who gave his life so that I could live."

Zelda broke down and a mighty sob racked her small frame. Link went to comfort her but was stopped by Zelda.

"Zel…"

"No, I don't want you to touch me."

Link stared at Zelda in confusion as her head dropped and focused on the marble bench, cutting off their gaze.

"Link I-I, you have been my best friend for many years, I was so happy to have someone like you. However…" Zelda's voice dropped off yet returned stronger, colder, "However, you were the only child to survive the Great Sacrifice and the reason our foreseers still see Hyrule's destruction."

Standing up Zelda struck an imposing figure even though Link could tower over her if he stood next to her. However, Link sat frozen by Zelda's harsh glare. Link gazed deeply into her eyes seeing hurt, confusion, anger, and great sadness.

Stomping off towards the castle Zelda suddenly stopped and Link's hopes soared only to be crushed with her next words.

"Because you have been a precious friend to me I'll only tell my father, the king, that you live. Yet I will not ask where you live. For if I knew that I'm afraid that even our long friendship would not save you." With that Zelda resumed her trek towards the castle as it grew hazy with the grey mist filling the once paradise.

Link continued to sit on the stone bench, shocked and speechless over the events that had just transpired.

The dark clouds increased and thunder roared as lightning flashed across the sky. The final moment Link had in his dream wonderland was shattered by a sharp pain lancing through his body straight to his heart. Link cried out before succumbing to the surrounding darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it. My normal beta was unavaible so I had to use a second sorce for this one, but it still should be good... maybe ;)**

**And when Jess (my normal beta) sees this ending I'm going to get such an earful, so you all should be greatful, lol. **

**Until next folks, banna. o0**

**P.S. I also would have been sooner except Amaya Hawthrone wouldn't stop beating me :)**

And so, Arthur, we learned that gambling is bad and yet in a certain sense, isn't life itself a gamble? You can never be sure of anything. Like who would have thought that dolphins could go bad and that fish were magnetic? Not me, no sir, not me. (The Tick)

* * *


	5. Herald of the dark ones

Ch 5: The herald of the dark ones

* * *

**You know what happens when you spend all day locked up inside because of three days of constant rain and Michael Phelps totally dominating the Olympics? You forget to finish a chapter that you've been meaning to get done and tick off a bunch of people... Business as usual ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sticks and stones may break... What? I don't think I'll ever get the hang of theses disclaimers.**

* * *

"Do you have everything? Food, extra clothing, a warm blanket, a lamp, a map in case you get lost, a…"

"Mother, I have everything I will be fine. It's not as if I've never been to Ordan before and besides I have the best guide through the woods going with me. Isn't that right Saria?"

Saria simply smiled at the small family, Anselma the increasingly worrying mother and Link the adventurous son that could not be held in one place for long.

"I don't mean to worry so much, yet I cannot help it sometimes, you are my only little boy." Anselma said as tears welled up in her eyes once again.

Link rolled his eyes at his mother's overprotection and cringed when she called him a little boy, but stared at her in sympathy, "I know mother, but I am just going to Ordan to pick up the sword Rusl is forging for me. I will return in two days, at the most." Link added at Anselma's frightened look.

Anselma only nodded as she bit her lip in order to keep a sob back. Anselma grabbed Link into a desperate hug while she lovingly stroked Link's golden locks.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I am such a pain. Yet, you were almost taking away from me once and this will be the first time you have left the Kokiri Forest without me."

Link nodded his head in understanding and returned Anselma's embrace with vigor, "I won't leave you alone. I will return quickly so I can finish my training and…"

"Save the world." Anselma finished as she wiped a few stray tears that had escaped her white eyes, "Your father would have been so proud of the man you've become."

Link gazed over Anselma's head has his mind wandered to thoughts of the father taken away from him over nineteen years ago. Link's thoughts turned dark as his thoughts turned to the man responsible for his father's death, the King of Hyrule Dedrich.

Link shook his head, forcing his mind from the painful path it was taking.

Link hugged Anselma tight once more before releasing her and bending down to grab his satchel.

"Link, take this, it was given to me by your grandmother of my wedding day. She said to never lose it or give it away unless it was to my child. Of course I think she meant my daughter but I want you to have it." Anselma said as she placed an ornate dagger into Link's calloused hand and closed his fingers over the hilt.

Link felt the smooth surface of the small blade, the intricate designs on the sheath and hilt seemingly melting into the cool metal. Link closed his eyes and listened with his mind and felt a faint pulse from the dagger in his hand, a small amount of energy running through the blade.

Link opened his eyes and smiled greatly at his mother before bending down and giving her a light peck on the cheek, "Thank you, I will treasure it."

Throwing his satchel over his shoulder Link turned around and glanced at Saria who had remained silent through the entire family moment, "Are you ready Saria?"

Saria leapt from the chair she had been sitting in and smiled, "Yes I am. But Link we have to stop by the Great Deku Tree before we leave. He said he had something for you."

Nodding his head, Link bid his mother one more farewell before walking out the heavy wooden front door.

Anselma watched from the doorway, with a faint, somewhat sad smile on her face as the bright, colorful outline of her son slowly fade into the all encompassing white that she was forced to see.

Link walked through Kokiri Village, Saria at his side, and waved to the various Kokiri he along the way.

Link looked up and saw the massive limbs of the Great Deku Tree in the distance growing closer till he suddenly lurched forward and stumbled.

Catching himself Link glanced down and saw a platinum blonde Kokiri girl massaging her sore bottom, "Mimi, are you alright, I didn't see you."

"That's because he was missing his mommy and wasn't paying attention." Saria giggled off the side.

"Saria, you are becoming more and more like Midna everyday." Link remarked dryly.

Mimi giggled as she sat on the grassy ground. Reaching up a petite hand, Mimi grabbed Link's outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"It's ok Link, it happens to me a lot." Mimi laughed sweetly, "So are you leaving for the village outside the forest?"

"As soon as I see the Great Deku Tree. He said that he wanted to give me something." Link smiled.

"Oh, you are so lucky! I wish I could leave the woods and see the outside world." Mimi pouted.

Link laughed at Mimi's childlike behavior, "How about this, I'll bring you something from Ordan, something give you an idea about the outside world."

Mimi squealed and threw herself into Link, almost bowling him over and wrapping her small arms around Link's waist.

With being repeatedly thanked, Link untangled himself from Mimi and continued towards the Great Deku Tree.

Link and Saria arrived at the small tunnel that would take them to the Great Deku Tree's meadow without being waylaid by anyone else. However, they had one last obstacle to overcome, Mido.

"Hey Mido, Link and I are on our way to see the Great Deku Tree." Saria called to her friend.

Mido's features brightened significantly when he heard Saria's sweet, innocent voice, but his face darkened when he laid eyes on Link.

Sticking his chest out Mido attempted to intimidate the larger Hylian, "The Great Deku Tree?! But nobody can see the Great Deku Tree! Even I've never seen the Great Deku Tree!"

Link and Saria stopped a few feet in front of the self-proclaimed guard of the Deku Tree's meadow and stared in confusion.

"But Mido, the Great Deku Tree asked to see us before Link and I left for Ordan." Saria gently told the haughty Kokiri.

Mido's face turned a dark red in embarrassment and Link simply rolled his eyes, "Well that's a fairy of a different color."

Link began to laugh as Saria stared in friend in concerned over his peculiar behavior, "Mido, are you alright?"

"What!? Oh, yes I'm fine, but if the Great Deku Tree really wanted to see the _both_ of you then he would have told me!" Mido sneered at Link.

Link sighed deeply before stepping up next to Mido and grabbed the back of his shirt. Link effortlessly hauled Mido off the ground, who began to swing his arms as well as kick futility at the bigger Hylian.

Bending over slightly, Link pulled Mido out the way and gracefully allowed Saria to pass. Saria watched with concern as Mido spun around in mid-air from a powerful swing his small arms threw.

Link smiled at Saria and then turned to the side and deposited Mido out of the way. Rubbing Mido's head Link pushed Mido's hat over his eyes and quickly followed after Saria.

Mido pulled ineffectuality at his hat as he cursed Link's name. Finally removing the barrier with an audible pop Mido glared daggers at Link's retreating back.

Catching up to Saria Link chuckled at Mido's dilemma but tired to wipe the smirk from his face at the frown Saria was shooting at him.

"What?"

"You know you shouldn't do that, Mido doesn't like you enough as it is. But then to go and do something so demeaning is just… Cruel."

Link shrugged his shoulders indifferently and smirked darkly, "Mido has had in for me since I came here, I don't understand why he hates me.

And you know quite well he had that coming to him. Besides don't you want to get through the forest before sundown in a couple of hours?"

"You still should be nice to him." Saria scolded.

Link grumbled under his breath but relented at Saria's glare, "Alright I'll be nicer to Mido, for you."

Saria smiled brightly and began to skip the rest of the way to the Great Deku Tree, causing Link to laugh at her childlike manners.

Link and Saria arrived in front of the Great Deku Tree, as Saria greeted the Deku Tree Link searched for Cu.

"Good-afternoon Great Deku Tree!" Saria yelled up towards the top of the giant tree in front of them.

A deep rumble shook the surrounding trees as the Deku Tree's eyes opened, **"Ah Saria my young child, and Link thou hast come to see me, good."**

Link focused his gaze on the dark wood knots between two slight protrusions, making the appearance of eyes, "Hello Deku Tree. Have you seen Cu, I wanted to say good-bye before I left but I haven't seen him all day."

Trees groaned as the deep rumble returned, **"I have sent Cu Bhuidhe to the borders of the Lost Woods, for I have felt great unrest there."**

The hair on the back of Link's neck immediately stood up as his muscles tightened in the anticipation of blood, "Is there anything I need to do? I can put off the Ordan trip till tomorrow if there's trouble."

The leaves rustled as the sound of sticks striking one another echoed throughout the meadow.

"**No young hero, there is no need of thy services at the present. Cu Bhuidhe can handle the disturbance."**

Link's heightened sense of urgency rushed out of his body in a flash, leaving him breathless and little drained.

"Alright, if you're sure you don't need me to help." Link said, disappointment filling his features as his shoulders sagged slightly.

Saria simply rolled her eyes at Link's childlike behavior before returning her attention to the Deku Tree.

"In that case, what did you want to see us for, Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked.

"**Ah yes. I wish to give thee a couple items for thy trip."**

Trees groaned, leaves crackled, and branches snapped. A massive, extremely long tree limb descended from the highest section of the Great Deku Tree, down to Saria's level, a beautiful emerald crystal cradled in its branches.

"**This child is the Kokiri Emerald. It will allow thee to leave the forest, otherwise thou wouldest surely die."**

Saria gently lifted the precious jewel from its resting place and reverently stowed it away in the satchel strapped across her slim shoulder.

Smiling sweetly back up at the Deku Tree, as it's giant limb retreated back into the folds of green leaves, Saria thanked the forest spirit for the wonderful gift.

"**It is my pleasure young one, I live to protect my children."** The Great Deku Tree rumbled, **"Now my adopted son Link, I wish to give thee this, the Hero's Bow."**

Below Link's feet the ground rumbled and began to part as a tiny sprout broke through the surface. The little plant quickly grew in size and started to sprout other branches. Twisting and turning, the green limbs knotted themselves together, creating a tight weave of ivy, with a slight oval shape empty space in the middle.

In the midst of the oval sat a wooden bow, a beautiful, lustrous harbinger of death, spilling destruction from afar.

The bow had an incandescent shine that belittled its simplistic elegance and warm, blonde wood coloring. The bowstring shimmered silver that shifted colors when Link tilted his head slightly. Link's skin puckered and the hairs along his arm stood at the subtle power that the bow radiated in gentle pulses, not unlike that of a heartbeat.

Link reached out a hesitant hand to the mystical weapon. Link felt his blood pound in his ears, sweat dampening his brow, his breath coming in short, shallow puffs as his shaky hand closed around the warm wood.

A flash of light blinded Link for a moment as he felt energy rush through his veins, his blood beginning to boil from the heat of all the power flooding his body. Yet, just as quickly as it had come the energy and the heat dissipated, leaving a small hole in Link's soul.

Link clutched his chest and fell to his knees, into the fresh dirt disturbed by the plant which had cradled the magic bow.

Saria quickly rushed to Link's side and settled one hand on his broad shoulders while the other one gently touched his chin and turned Link's blue eyes to Saria's sky blue ones, filled with worry.

"Are you alright Link?" Saria asked as she silently took stock of Link.

Link's breathing came raggedly and quickly. Sweat began to pour from his face, quickly soaking his light colored clothing; Link's eyes remained focused on the bow currently clutched in his trembling hands.

Link looked away from the ancient weapon and into the concerned gaze of his childhood friend Saria, "I-I'm ok… I feel as if something i-is missing."

"**Thou must quiet thy turbulent thoughts and listen."** The deep voice of the Great Deku Tree rumbled.

Link glanced up at the craved face of the forest guardian in confusion as he thought of the hidden meaning the old deity's words.

Saria, seeing her young friend's face creased in concentration, smiled, "Link, what the Great Deku Tree is telling you is to do the exercise that I taught you several years ago, the one that you hated." Saria reminded, a playful smile gracing her features.

Understanding lit up Link's features with Saria's words.

Link settled cross-legged in the cool green grass, his hands resting against the side of his thighs, palms upward and at a slight angle. The bow rested on the sides of his hands as Link closed his eyes and released the breath he had been holding.

Link focused on a certain image in his mind's eye as he worked to clear it of all other thoughts.

When he was younger the image was of his blind mother, yet as Link grew it shifted to a sword. Now Link simply pictured a small ocarina stowed in a pouch hooked to his leather belt.

Link's breathing evened out as his body relaxed. His mind cleared of all unnecessary thoughts as he used the image of the ocarina as an anchor.

Link took stock of his mind, body, and spirit just as his training with the Kokiri had instilled in him.

Link suddenly felt a gaping hole in his soul, as if some part of his body was torn from him, leaving Link incomplete.

"**Thou must feel ancient energies flowing resonating with thy soul." **The Great Deku Tree boomed, cutting through Link's meditative state.

Link frowned as he cracked open one eye and glared up at the forest deity. Releasing a deep sigh before returning to his meditations Link once again pictured the small instrument.

Link once again delved into the inner most sanctum of his soul, feeling the edges of the hole with mental fingers. Link pictured the dark gap in the middle of his spirit, yet Link only perceived grey mist surrounded by darkness, a dead spot.

Link sent his mind to cover the outer edge of the tear, searching for any sign other than the all encompassing shadows that polluted the golden light of Link's mighty spirit. Link almost gave up hope of finding anything when a faint flash of light caught Link's attention.

Link quieted the flurry of thoughts that came with the discovery and focused on the small flash he had seen. He waited with bated breath for the light to once again reappear. The spark materialized again and soon the glow emerged from the darkness once more.

After several moments of watching the light appear only to suddenly disappear Link began to see a pattern. The illumination pulsed with a steady pace, like the beat of a heart.

Link smiled as his mind's eye grew comfortable with recognizing the flash of light, yet his eyes snapped open when his sensitive, elongated Hylian ears picked out a weak, intelligible whisper, originating from the grey mists suffusing the tear in his soul.

"**That is the language of the ancients; you will learn it in time Cuan."** Link turned and watched Cu stalk from out of the surrounding foliage and across the Great Deku Tree's clearing, **"However, you will have to grow up first Cuan." **

"**Ah Cu Bhuidhe thou hast returned, with good news I hope." **The trees groaned as the deep voice of the Great Deku Tree echoed through the grove.

"**There was a strange scent in the air and the animals seemed very skittish at the border. However, I could not sense evil presence, nor that of the Light Spirit tasked with the entrance to the Lost Woods."**

Cu settled on a rock jutting out the forest floor near one the massive, above ground roots of the Great Deku Tree and glanced up at the forest guardian's face, **"I went to the spring and nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet I failed to find the Light Spirit." **Cu released a low growl before continuing, **"I went to the Great Fairy's lair to find out what happened yet…"** Cu's sentence trailed off as his red eyes began to glow brighter in anger.

"What happened Cu?" Saria's meek voice broke the silence that had enveloped the forest clearing.

"**That blasted **_**pixie **_**locked me out! I couldn't get into her cave and she had the gall to say that dogs were not allowed into her home!" **Cu snapped his jaws, his yellow fur standing on edge as fire danced from his eyes.

The forest fell quiet as the others stared at the fuming Cu before it was suddenly broke by Link's failed attempt to stifle his growing laughter. Saria soon joined Link's laughter with her sweet, childlike giggling when a loud rumble began to shake the ground as the Great Deku Tree also expressed it's amusement.

A shadow passed over the Deku Tree's grove blocking out the sun as a bitter wind blew through the trees. Cu's growl grew louder and more vicious as the other three just continued to laugh.

Cu rose off his hind legs and lowered his head, preparing to pounce on the smiling fools. With a little foam forming at the edge of Cu's exposed fangs and crimson eyes promising death Cu leaped off the rock and dove straight for Link's neck.

Link yelped loudly when Cu bowled him over and Saria screeched as the sound of flesh being torn apart.

Link, his eyes wide in shock, stared blankly up at the clear, blue sky. The sound of bones breaking, skin being ripped, and the squish of organs being punctured by Cu's powerful jaws filled the air. Link flinched when he heard the distinct crunch of bong being snapped in half.

Saria, frozen in horror, could only stand and focus on Link laying on his back as Cu continued to tear out chunks of flesh.

Cu glanced up, gore dripping from his mouth, and saw the frozen state of Saria and then down at Link's unmoving form. Cu's harsh voice echoed through the now quiet clearing, **"Cuan, get up you lazy child! Saria snap out of it, we have no time to panic and lock up!"**

Saria squeaked and quickly snapped herself out of her frozen state. She ran and dropped to Link's side and helped him to sit up.

Link glanced over his shoulder to see Cu, a bluish purple blood coating his shiny yellow coat, a dead Skulltula laying in a heap at Cu's paws.

Link spun around and leapt to his feet as he sped towards Cu and the dead spider, "Where did that come from?"

Cu glared at Link as Saria, unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, "Um, Link Skulltula are common around the forest. You've lived here your entire life and didn't know that?"

Link rolled his eyes and huffed in indignation, "I know Skulltula are found in the forest Saria. What I meant was, where did _this_ one come from, I never sensed it, and they aren't supposed be any monsters here in the Great Deku Tree's grove."

Saria frowned as she realized Link was on to something, evil beasts like the Skulltula were bared from entering the Kokiri Village let alone the sanctum of the Great Deku Tree. The barrier, which is connected to the life-force of the forest guardian, had protected the Kokiri for thousands of years; to fail now was highly unusual.

"Link's right, we've never had enemies this close before. Cu… Something bad is happening." Saria spoke with a sad, somewhat frightened, frown.

Cu liked the Skulltula's blood from his lips and sat on his haunches, thinking deeply, **"This must be connected to the Light Spirit disappearing. Yet, if that was the case the Great Fairy should have…" **

Cu's sentence trailed off when Link spoke up, interrupting his thoughts, "What do you suppose that's for?"

Saria and Cu turned to look to where Link was indicating and saw a large, round ball of webbing attached to the end of the dead Skulltula.

Link crept closer to the sphere of sticky fibers. As Link neared his target he cautiously moved pass the Skulltula remains, staring at it's extremely hard shell, shaped like a Hylian's head, that had been cracked open by Cu's powerful fangs.

Link noticed the monster's numerous red eyes, normally glowing with a demonic light, dull and faded. Bluish purple blood dripped from several cuts and from a couple stubs that used to be the beast's legs.

Link shock away the uneasiness that descended on him at the violent way Cu had torn apart the Skulltula and continued towards the network of tacky strings.

Link neared the sphere and reached out a guarded hand. The ball of fibers exploded outward and a large sword raced towards Link's face.

Time seemingly slowed as Link watched, surprise written on his features, as the rippled, curved blade continued, unaltered, headed straight for Link.

Time sped back up and Link found himself on his back once again, staring up at the rusted sword where his head used to be. Link released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and glanced back and saw Cu growling, a strip of Link's tunic dangling from his mouth.

Link looked back at the ball of Skulltula webbing at Saria's sharp intake of breath. An arm, bare of skin, protruded from out of the sticky sphere holding the deadly weapon; the bony limb slowly retreated back into the ball.

Link sat still, frozen by the knowledge of how close he just came to death before feeling a quick pain in his shoulder. Looking back Link found himself under Cu's intense glare. Nodding his head Link picked himself up off the ground and readied for battle.

A glowing crimson eye shined with a vile light from the hole which the bone arm created in the Skulltula web-ball.

The fibers began to snap as the sphere expanded before completely breaking a colossal bone creature stood up, sticky webbing stuck to it's massive shoulders.

"A Stalfos?!" Saria's cry vocalized Link's thoughts as the soldier of the dark army stalked forward.

Cu rushed forward with a viscous snarl, attacking the vile creature knocking the Stalfos on to the ground. Bone gave way to Cu's powerful strike yet the undead soldier simply brushed Cu off itself and stood again. Link watched in horror as the ribs, which Cu had broken, grew and mended.

Link's mind locked up and he just stood still as the Stalfos stomped towards him, it's corroded blade dripping a dark, murky substance.

A shadow passed over the Stalfos before a gigantic tree limb smashed into the undead warrior, crushing it beneath the immense weight of the vast tree limb.

"**Young hero, thou must face thy fears and fight, the fate of the entire world rest on thy shoulders. This is simply the first trail." **The Great Deku Tree's voice boomed through the clearing.

Link stared up at the smiling face of the forest guardian blankly, it's wooden features providing a sense of ease the panic rising inside of Link.

Link's blue eyes glowed with a new determination, a slight gold ringing them. Link turned his gaze to the Stalfos which was standing once again, pushing the mighty tree limb off itself.

Link ready his bow, yet realized he was empty on arrows, leaving him next to defenseless. The ground below Link's feet began to shake forcing him to take a step back. Vibrant green vines started to grow from several cracks and quickly formed a stalk halfway up Link's body. Numerous small branches broke away from the main trunk, lengthening to create slender hard cylinders with an extremely razor point.

"**Use these oh hero to smite thine enemies with the Hero's Bow." **The Great Deku Tree intoned.

Link nodded and reached out a hand to grasp one of the wooden arrows and snapped one off the stalk, two vertical, wooden fletches on the end.

Link notched one of the Deku Tree's arrows, pulling the string back taught Link aimed for the Stalfos that was hacking at the tree limb which had grown in size, effectively stopping the monster in it's tracks.

Link closed an eye and breathed deeply before releasing. At the end of his exhalation fired the arrow.

The wooden bolt rushed towards the Stalfos, vanishing from sight until it buried itself into the cursed warrior, knocking the beast to its knees.

The Deku Tree's limb pushed the Stalfos lower as it continued to strike the branch with its sword. The rusty blade sliced into the wooden appendage and stuck quickly. The Stalfos pulled at its trapped weapon as numerous vines sprouted from the tree limb and wrapped around the undead skeleton, holding it fast.

Link broke off more arrows and continued to the struggling creature, yet to no avail. None of the wooden bolts seemed to harm the twisted abomination.

"**Cuan, aim for the head. You must crush the skull of a Stalfos or destroy all it's pieces!" **Cu's harsh bark echoed across the grove.

Link glanced over at his master and saw Cu fighting several new enemies. The creatures which Cu was fighting against were short, standing just slightly over Cu, yet were three times greater in width.

The body a pale brown with sickly green blotches covering the harden shell on its back. A large, bloodshot eye dominated the center of the beasts' body with its' orange and yellow iris and a dark green pupil.

Two massive legs sprouted from the fiends' oval shaped body. The powerful legs swelled with harden muscles yet thinned towards the bottom to two skinny and talon shaped feet. The feet narrowed to a point at the front and expanded to a disc shape at the back.

A thick mane of blue hair sprung from the tops of the creatures' heads and whipped around as the fiends leapt all over the clearing with incredible speed.

A row of razor sharp teeth, dripping with the same murky poison that was on the Stalfos' sword, snapped at Cu as the beasts rushed passed the yellow wolf.

"Gohma Larva…" Saria whispered. Link glanced out of the corner of his eye at his childhood friend and frowned.

A horrendous crack brought Link's attention back to the Stalfos as it rose, free from the Great Deku Tree's might limb.

Link quickly aimed his bow as the undead warrior charged him at an astonishing pace. Link released another arrow and this time the Stalfos stopped dead in its berserk attack. Link's arrow flying true and plunging through the creature's head, blowing skeleton pieces all around.

The remains dropped to the ground in a heap and the vile energy, wafting from the bones, disappeared and Link breathed a sigh of relief until he remembered the Gohma Larva that Cu was fighting.

Link spun around and notched his last arrow and aimed. Link focused down the shaft and watched as Cu vanished from sight and each Gohma Larva suddenly collapsed in a spray of greenish yellow blood.

After the last fiend fell Cu reappeared next to Link and settled back on his haunches, **"Not too bad Cuan, although I think you should have given Saria the bow. I might not have had to spend so much energy with those small fry." **

Link rolled his eyes in exasperation and Saria giggled as an evil smirk pulled Cu's mouth apart. Link readied a retort when a high pitched scream broke the peace.

"**The darkness is spreading through Kokiri Village, my children are in danger. Hurry hero, thou and Saria must lead the Kokiri to safety until nightfall. Midna and the Twli are able to protect themselves, yet my children are unable." **The Great Deku Tree rumbled in worry.

"**Saria you go on ahead, Link I need you to stay." **Cu growled, Cu's eyes staring into the tree line.

Link's eyebrow rose in confusion as he looked at Cu, "What's the matter Cu? Are you sc…"

"**Go now Saria, leave us and get to the village!" **Cu's sharp bark caused Saria to jump slightly and race towards the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's sanctum, the path that led back to Kokiri Village.

Saria ran as quickly as she could yet stumbled and fell when the ground suddenly uplifted and tremors rocked the area.

Saria grimaced as she cradled her scraped knee and glanced back to where Link and Cu were. Her face paled at the sight of monster that dwarfed everyone except the Great Deku Tree.

"Saria, it looks as if Cu's right. I'm needed here." Link spoke softly yet loud enough for Saria to hear.

"**Go my child, help thine brethren. The hero and Cu Bhuidhe are here and shall prevail against the evil beast." **The Great Deku Tree spoke with conviction.

Saria nodded her head and with one last glance at Link and the massive creature facing him Saria hurried back to the village and prayed for Link's safety.

* * *

**A/N: First let me start by saying I'm truly sorry for the long wait, I did not realize that much time had passed since I last updated and thought oh I have plenty of time, but I didn't.**

**I noticed last chapter I forgot to explain what the name Cuan meant. And it also is kind of important... Oops my bad heh heh. Well the name Cuan means little wolf, which is why Cu made fun of Link. Link is referred by this because compared to Cu he is nothing but a small child, so that's why I did that name.**

**So if you've made it this far thank you and sorry for the wait and missing info, ah well that's what I get for usuing a different beta ;)**

**Oh and one last thing, if I start taking longer then you want for another chapter to come, drop me a line, anvil, bomb something to get my attention. Because I might just be lazy and need a little motivation to get a move on it :) Until next time folks later!**

He's got a sword!

You idiots, we all have swords! (Aladdan, thought this kind of fit for the new movie Death Race. Think about it)

* * *


	6. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Ch 6:

* * *

**Who gonna call? Hopefully not the cops for taking so long to get this out, he... he...**

**Disclaimer: ...What? You were expecting something else?**

"_Saria, it looks as if Cu's right. I'm needed here."_

Link shook his head at the absurdity of his statement, yet a smile spread across his sharp features as he glanced out the corner of his eye to see Saria turn and race back to Kokiri Village.

Link brought his attention back to the mammoth beast towering in front of him, "So how do we kill something like that?" he quietly asked the wolf next to him.

The monster easily surpassed the highest trees, standing halfway up the Great Deku Tree's colossal trunk. Eight long, comparatively slender legs that reached as long as the great log which served as Anselma and Link's home, sprouted from the beast's body, ending in sharpened nails.

There were also two smaller appendages at the front of the spider, which did not stretch as much as the other eight legs yet had a much greater width, framed the monster's face with large pincers, which gripped a vast tree like a club. Two chelicerae hung just below the main body, resembling large talons ready to pierce through it's prey.

The beast's massive limbs were covered in dense plate mail with strange markings crisscrossing in a menacing pattern. The armor matched the spider's silver hair and adhered to it much like another skin.

Four mandibles bordered the fiend's mouth that dripped a dark, purplish liquid onto the ground. The vile substance caused the vibrant, green grass to turn brown and then black.

The monster stared at Link and Cu with it's four, sightless golden eyes, two focused on Link and the other set glaring at Cu several steps to the hero's side. Yet, what drew Link's interest was the massive armor plate on the spider's back, reaching from the top of the eyes to just before the immense abdomen and wrapping under it's soft underbelly. The metal shell rose slightly near the center of the daemon's back, a large circle ringed the entire plate.

The creature's stomach pulsed and writhed before it steadily grew larger until a squelching sound reverberated through the Deku Tree's clearing and two, enormous sized spheres, which resembled giant membranes burst free from the spider.

"Gross, what are those?" Link retched staring at the pinkish muscular chorion, blue veins spreading across them in a web like sequence.

"**Eggs!" **Cu growled as he braced for was to come next.

Link shot Cu an incredulous look, "Eggs? What are you talking a…!"

Link's sentence was cut off as the membrane exploded, sending tissue and mucus rocketing all across the Great Deku Tree's sanctum. The inexperienced champion threw up his arms, covering his head in a vain attempt ward off the viscous liquid.

Link felt the gelatinous fluid slam into him, rocking Link back onto his heels. The young hero cringed as the mushy, wet solution soaked through his green tunic. Link removed his ruined gloves and wiped the thick, gelatinous substance from his eyes, clearing his vision in time to see the foul creatures unleashed from the eggs.

Clambering out the remains of the harden shells strode two creatures that resembled giant crabs mixed with spider like qualities, much like the colossal monster which birthed them.

Two massive, reverse joint legs raised the beasts off the ground. While a smaller center joint appendage balanced the giant evils. Thousands of tiny legs propelled the monsters forward while the front legs carved deep rivets into the soft earth.

A protective skin covered the fiends' broad shoulders, resting over the powerful legs with rows of sharp teeth. Giant spikes sprouted across the spiders' defensive shell.

Two claw-like limbs draped over the monsters' heads as a giant, dark crimson eye dominated the center of the creatures' heads.

Link pulled the string back on his bow and aimed his remaining arrow for the closest fiend. A self-confident smirk filled Link's features as his released the projectile. The wooden bolt streaked across the immense clearing heading straight towards one of the colossal fiend's spawn.

The arrowhead bounced off the monster's side, the wood splintering into numerous pieces. Link stared in shook as the last of his weapons failed to stop the smaller of the creatures.

"What are these things made out of!? My arrow just bounced off it!" Link snarled, his ire raising.

"**A Gohma Queen's armor is too strong for regular arrows Cuan! Their only weak point is the eye in the center." **Cu warned Link just before the fiends charged.

The young hero dived out the way as one of the great beasts attempted to trample him with its great rush. The Hylian landed awkwardly on his arm and immediately felt it grow numb. Link grasped his injured limb as he laid on his back, looking up the hero's eyes grew wide at the sight of the Gohma Queen, with one of its legs raised, ready to impale his chest.

Link shut his eyes tightly and braced for the excruciating pain, yet after a few moments opened his intense gaze. Looking up the Hylian youth found the Gohma Queen enveloped by thick vines, binding the monster with the solid ropes. The spider-crab released a loud shriek as large thorns sprouted all along the wrappings that tied it down.

The inexperienced hero breathed a sigh of relief and whispered a silent thank you to the Great Deku Tree for the ancient guardian's timing.

The Gohma Queen began to struggle, snapping vines that held it with new ropes quickly replacing the broken ones. The creature's screeches increased as it's thrashing intensified and more of bindings broke under the strain.

Link's mind searched franticly for a way to kill the beast as it continued to free itself from the Great Deku Tree's trap. The chosen hero sought anything he could use for an arrow yet failed to locate any thing suitable.

The monster's wails grew quiet; the only sounds were that of Cu battling the other creature. Link stopped his search for ammo and glanced up. Link saw the spikes grow in length, a long, slender shaft shooting out from below the sharp thorn bud at the top, pushing deeper into the beast's body.

"_**More arrows to aid thy struggle with these vile beasts oh hero, and allow thee to rend the fiends' armor." **_The Great Deku Tree's voice reverberated through Link's mind.

Link rolled backwards, over his shoulder and pushed up with his good arm to a crouching position. Breaking off several of the new arrows, provided by the Great Deku Tree, and gripped the Hero's Bow in his numb hand.

Link pulled the string taut and aimed at the flailing Gohma Queen. Link's weak arm trembled under the strain as the young hero patiently for the perfect shot, a killing blow. Link's deaden limb gave out and the arrow streaked blindly towards the spider-crab.

The pointed bolt arched up and grazed the monster's side, cutting a shallow gash through the beast's heavy armor. The monster screeched a piercing wail and surged forward, breaking all the vines holding it in place.

Link reached out a hand and grabbed one of the other arrows he'd jammed into the soft ground at his feet and fired it off without taking the time to aim properly. The creature roared as the hardened, pointed thorns punctured it's body spraying purplish blue blood all over the clearing. However, the dark beast continued, unfazed by the countless bolts that Link shot repeatedly into the creature's armored skin.

The Gohma Queen lunged forward with it's massive leg attempting to squash the annoyance Link was proving to be. The hero rolled away from the oversized limb and came up into a crouch, firing.

Arrow after arrow plunged into the beast, turning the vile creature into a giant pincushion as scores of the Great Deku Tree's hard-edged thorn arrowheads perforated it's body. Link wheezed, his chest burning. His arms trembled from overuse as he quickly exhausted all the freshly grown arrows the forest guardian provided as the Gohma Queen refused to fall.

The spider-crab stopped after it passed it's illusive target again, the creature's back facing Link, and quickly spun on leg as the other extended straight out. Link failed to dodge in time and his breath left him in a rush when the colossal limb crashed into his chest.

Link rocketed away from the Gohma Queen, shattering through several trees before plowing into the ground, carving a deep rivet through the soft earth and sliding to a stop against an immense tree trunk.

"**Cuan!" **Cu's gravely voiced yelled as he watched his protégé disappear into the dense tree line.

Cu growled viciously as his red eyes suddenly began to glow with a vivid, golden hue, a bright light that caused the Gohma Queens to shudder in fear. An aura radiating an ancient and mighty power formed around Cu, spreading out to encompass the closest Gohma Queen in it's light.

Cu lowered his head, increased his stance and breathed deeply. With his hackles raised, Cu released a mighty roar. The sound wave surged across the clearing, the noise beat against the spider-crab like a tidal wave. Small saplings snapped in half, boulders were reduced to dust, the ground ripped apart sending grass and soil flying all over the Deku Tree's grove.

The Gohma Queen stumbled and wobbled around as chunks of earth upturned from the force of the howl. The monster smashed it's legs deep into the ground, fortifying against Cu's attack. With the echoes of his roar still reverberating, Cu sucked in more air and dipped his head again before releasing another, even louder, yowl.

The shriek rushed rapidly and slammed into the fiend with even greater ferocity. The Gohma Queen's eye rapidly changed from it's normal orange hue to a deep crimson with a dark, sickly green patch that began to spread slowly. The beast shuddered once before it ceased it's wild spasms and it's eye turned completely green.

The sound dissipated and Cu settled back onto his haunches briefly, before charging past the frozen Gohma Queen towards where the other beast that had followed Link into the forest. The spider-crab failed to react to Cu running pass it when suddenly one of it's shoulders dropped to the ground, creating a small crater. Other parts, no longer bound in a solid form, slipped off the Gohma Queen and fell to the ruined ground in wet, fleshy chunks.

Cu moved swiftly, hoping to reach the other Gohma before it found Link, who was surely hurt badly. The trees became a blur as the wolf increased his speed, trying to save his pupil from the encroaching harbinger of death.

Cu spotted the Gohma Queen gliding through the foliage with an ease that belittled it's immense size. The light in surrounding the wolf flared brighter before Cu suddenly vanished from sight, only to reappear in front of the spider-crab, a hunk of it's leg stuck in his mouth, dripping toxic blood onto the ground, soiling it further.

The monster roared in pain and anger as it's massive leg gave way and it crumbled to the ground in a heap. Cu spat the meat chunk and turned to finish the creature off when unexpectedly, three Gohma Larva leapt out of the tree line and smashed into his side.

Cu bounced, hard, against the ground, rolling through the ground and jarred to a sudden halt as his side crashed into the side of a thick tree. Cu quickly stood, shaking his head to clearing the blur in his vision, and braced for the next attack.

The three Gohma Larva watched Cu carefully, hoping around the clearing while Cu glared at them, a low growl slipping through his bared teeth, his hair standing on end as he waited patiently for the attack.

One of the fiends leapt towards a tree and used it to springboard off, to increase it's speed vastly. Cu watched his once crimson eyes glowing a fiery gold hue, as time seemed to slow. The creature flew through the air, it's one eyeball burning like a comet. Cu crouched lower as the beast neared, and just as the monster reached the wolf, it's fangs dripping more of the murky poison, Cu jumped off the ground and spun around at an incredible speed. The force from the wolf's tail sliced the Gohma Larva in half.

Cu finished his spin and prepared for the next attack while releasing a vicious snarl. One of the beasts shied away and slowly backed up. The other Gohma Larva trembled in rage, it's eye glowing a deep, blood red as it crouched low, it's muscular legs shattering the ground from intense pressure the creature's muscles were putting out.

The golden wolf braced for the impending attack when suddenly an arrow shot out of the trees and pierced the fiend's side. The creature stood still for a moment before the bolt shaft caught on it's inside and pulled it, in a great rush, to a tree, pinning it there.

The golden glow left Cu's eyes, returning them back to their normal crimson, as his gaze moved to where the arrow had appeared and saw Link stumble out of the heavy brush, limping out of the woods, countless rents ruining his tunic.

Blood seeped from numerous cuts all along Link's bruised body and one long cut across his head pooling into his blue eye. Cu's sensitive hearing picked up Link's rasping before a coughing fit knocked Link to the ground.

The old wolf raced over to his student's side as more coughing shook Link's trembling body, a dark red liquid splattering over the green grass.

"**Cuan! Are you alright little one?" **Cu asked in an uncharacteristic concerned voice, **"We still have some spiders to kill. This is no time to be laying around."**

Link moaned, gripping his side, "I think my ribs are broken, and I can't feel my hand. My vision is blurry and I feel cold. Other than that I'm fine Cu, so just give me a moment and we can continue killing the bad guys."

Cu rolled his eyes and walked up to Link and began to lick his wounds. Link groaned in pain as a soft yellow light began to spread across Link's battered frame. Cu continued his administrations when a loud crack caused him and Link to look behind them, into the thick foliage. Bursting through the dense woods the Gohma Queen pushed trees over and surged forward, intending to crush Cu and the injured Link under it's massive weight.

The golden wolf prepared to leap out of the way when he remembered his student. Glancing down the old hound saw that Link was in no shape to move out of the way of the rampaging beast. Cu turned and glared at the approaching spider-crab and thought of a way to stop it before it crushed him and the injured hero.

"**Cuan… you are so much trouble." **

* * *

Saria ran through the tunnel leading back to Kokiri Village, ignoring the painful burn in her legs as she pushed herself well beyond her limits. Rushing through the tunnel, she listened to the screams of her brothers and sisters being attacked by the dark servants echoed down the passageway.

Saria clutched the Kokiri Emerald closer as the trees flashed passed her, before she suddenly felt a pulse from the jewel and stopped. Just in front of her a Deku Baba broke through the surface and screeched a high pitched wail that caused the small girl to cover her ears.

The Kokiri girl stared up at the plant-creature, sharp teeth lining the slightly oval shape of it's head, a long, flexible stem, that was as wide as Saria's arm moved erratically, veins filled with viscous fluids traveling along the length, a vile mockery of the life which the forest guardian had giving to the Kokiri.

Saria jumped back with a loud scream when the monster suddenly shot forward, yellowish green saliva flying from it's opened jaw. A long, broad tongue stretched out just short of the Kokiri's face. Saria grimaced from the foul stench wafting from the open maw.

A sucking sound broke the silence that had descended upon Saria. The small girl inched away from the gaping mouth of the plant monster slowly as the noise steadily increased in volume. Saria's eyes widened in shock before diving away from the creature, a large, brownish nut launched towards her head.

Saria released a grunt when she hit the ground hard, the impact knocking the air from her small lungs. She turned her gaze and inhaled deeply when she saw the seed, which the monster had fired at her, smash through several trees, burrowing straight through the ample trunks.

Saria snapped her head around when she once again heard the sucking sound that herald the launch of another nut at great speed. The Kokiri rolled out the way just before the ground where she was exploded from the impact of the projectile. However, before she could fully escape the earth beneath her gave way and another sprout shot out of the new crevice.

Saria cried out as the Deku Baba grazed her side as it began to grow and unfurl it's limp, sickly looking leaves. The miniature woman bit her lip as the new monster opened it's mouth in a poor imitation of a smile and lowered down, preparing to strike.

With tears leaking from her crystal blue eyes, blood seeping from between her hands as she clasped the wound on her side tightly. Saria closed her eyes and cried out for Link, her friend, her hero to save her.

The sound of limbs being torn apart echoed through the tunnel accompanied by Saria's painful scream.

* * *

Cu quickly readied another roar, hoping the backlash wouldn't kill his injured charge, when out the corner of his eye spotted the remaining Gohma Larva preparing to leap, it's eye blazing a fiery red. The old wolf snapped his gaze back to the Gohma Queen as it released a loud screech as it closed in on the things that had hurt it.

Cu cursed his, and Link's, shortcomings and roared, attempting to stop the giant spider-crab in time so that he could keep the Larva form away from his wounded student.

The Gohma Larva leapt, building incredible speed and shot straight for the prone hero. Link glanced up and the beast heading his way and meekly raised the Hero's Bow to defend himself.

The creature bowled him over, straddling his chest. Link gripped the bow tightly and pushed against the weight of the Larva.

Under the beast's eye retracted two armored lips, revealing a mouth filled with sharp, deadly teeth. Foul smelling spittle dripped onto Link's wounded body as he struggled against the fiend as it pushed down, attempting to incase the hero's head in it's powerful jaws.

Link battled the Gohma Larva, praying that Cu would quickly finish the Queen in order to end this creature as well. The sound of Cu's attack increased as did the pressure of the Larva above Link.

The smaller Gohma, growing tired of the young hero's desperate struggles, snapped it's mouth close over the Hero's Bow. Link stared in horror as the taut string, imbued with ancient magic's, broke under the strain, the thick wood splintering in the middle of the now worthless weapon.

Link threw up his left arm as the creature's jaws descended, clamping shut tightly around his arm. The Hylian screamed in pain, the bone snapping much like the holy relic. Link's other hand scrambled around, searching for anything to ward off the fell monster. His hand found an arrow and grasped it with a death grip.

Link, pushing pass the immense pain, raised the bolt and plunged the sharpened projectile deep into the beast's crimson eye. The Gohma Larva leapt back, screeching in pain, it's body flailing around in wild spasms. One of it's powerful legs caught Link in the chest and sent him flying into a tree causing him to groan as dark spots exploded in his vision.

The creature continued to dance around blindly when suddenly Cu pounced on top of it and ripped it's back off, where a spine would be located. The beast's cries silenced quickly as the golden wolf began to walk towards the barely conscious Link.

Cu panted from the exertion it took to take the final Gohma Queen down, the fleshy chunks all that were left of it, as he wandered over to his student's side in order to heal him with his remaining strength. Cu was almost to Link when several large trees crashed around the two exhausted warriors, the ground trembled under the weight of something massive. The old hound turned and started to glance behind him when a giant, armor plated leg crashed into his side, sending him rocketing through the trees, towards Kokiri Village.

Link looked up; his vision blurry as his head swam, and saw the immense form of the dark creature that had birthed the Gohma Queens. It's mandibles dripping venom as it neared the hero.

"What are you looking at ugly?"

* * *

Saria cautiously opened her eyes wondering why she had not felt the fatal blow from the Deku Baba. Pain lanced up her side as she felt the sticky wetness from blood seeping into her green shirt, further increasing her confusion.

Saria glanced behind her and started, pieces of the two plant monsters lay in countless parts. The Kokiri girl looked around for her savior yet found she was alone.

A gentle warm sensation brought Saria's focus to her hands and her eyes widened further. Like a flower blooming, the Kokiri Emerald began to grow and morph. The jewel began to expand, the gem lengthened and thinned to a hand's width.

A gold thread spread across middle of the gemstone before beginning to swell, enveloping the entire emerald. The jewel retracted, leaving the gold pod in place while the gem shrunk into three little seed shapes that glowed brightly.

Saria's eyes watched in fascination to the sudden changes the ancient heart of the forest. The Kokiri girl jumped as a soft, caring touch gently caressed the wound on her side; biting back a cry she tried to ignore the probing touch that spark a wave of pain and nausea.

Saria started as one of the small jewels, inside the golden pod, changed from an emerald green to a deep, soft blue, like waves of an ocean. The new color glowed with an azure light in the gems core.

Saria clenched her eyes as intense pain rocked through her body, the light from the emerald turned sapphire, covering her wound. A few moments later and the light, as well as the injury vanished.

Saria opened her eyes and searched her side for the gash that had incapacitated her. Yet, she only found a large tear in her tunic and smooth, unblemished skin.

The Kokiri looked at the jewel clutched in her hand and noticed that another gem had changed color; a fiery red that sent a warm sensation throughout her body. She wondered at the incredible changes and powers of the Kokiri Emerald, until a panic filled scream snapped Saria from her inner musings.

The small girl pushed herself to her feet and took off down the tunnel once again, hurrying towards the village, keeping careful watch for more Deku Babas.

Saria reached the end of the tunnel running between the Great Deku Tree grove and the Kokiri Village and abruptly stopped. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she fell limply to the soft grass, all around the once peaceful village crawled Skulltulas, dragging behind them giant web-balls.

Saria sobbed as she watched two Stalfos break the door leading into Mimi and her twin Kiki's house, followed by a high pitched scream. The petite girl began to cry even harder when the yells for help were suddenly silenced.

"SARIA!" A voice called out, Saria turned her head and saw Mido as well as three of the Know-It-All Brothers running up the small incline near the tunnel entrance.

The Kokiri woman watched horrified as a Gohma Larva leapt out of the trees and tackled one of the Know-It-All Brothers, sinking it's long, sharp teeth into his shoulder. The others spun around, pulling slingshots from their back pockets and began to pelt the monster with Deku Seeds.

The smaller beast simply ignored the annoying bullets as they bounced of it's tough armored hide harmlessly and continued to tear at the Kokiri's body. Mido seeing the seeds having no effect dropped his and pulled a small blade from its sheath strapped to his belt.

Grabbing his wooden shield off his back, the Kokiri boy charged headlong at the Gohma Larva. Leaping into the air the diminutive warrior came back down with a vicious swing that cut part way into the monster's head, spilling it's foul blood all over. The creature fell back and began to convulse in pain, yet after several moments went still.

Saria could sit there, her face pale, as her friends ran to see to their injured comrade when a shadow obscured the light, sending a chill up Saria's body. She glanced behind her and saw a Stalfos, it's red soulless eyes staring back at her, an glint from the massive blade in it's hand.

In the back of her mind Saria heard Mido yelling at her to flee, however, all her thoughts were focused on the daemon in front of her, evil energy radiating from the dry bones. Saria wondered, for the countless time, if this was her final moments when the Kokiri Emerald rattled, bringing her attention to it.

The tiny woman smiled as she remembered the Deku Baba's and glared at the approaching beast. Mido continued to cry out as the vibrant green gem's inner light flared. Vines began to sprout from under the Stalfos' feet as well as the surrounding trees, covering the fiend with numerous ropes. The thick ivy began to squeeze and retract, old bones groaning from the strain.

Mido and the Kokiri with him started in wonder as they watched the forest attacking the beast. However, Mido, Saria and the remaining Know-It-All Brothers all panicked when the Stalfos began to snap the vines holding it, soon freeing itself completely.

Saria tried to think of something else, yet her mind froze up and she could only watch as the Stalfos raised it's sword and prepared to bring down, cleaving her in two. The last gem in the golden pod, the fiery red one, shined brighter before a lance of fire shot from its core, hitting the bone soldier square in the chest.

The mighty blow knocked the sword from the Stalfos' bony hands as it burst into flames, melting into an unrecognizable lump. The blaze covered the undead warrior as it waved it's hands back and forth, trying to put out the fire. The beast stumbled around, sending molten pieces flying, yet the flames did not hurt the surrounding area. The Stalfos fell back into a nearby pond and still the fire would not abate. Soon all that remained of the mighty creature was ash floating inside a small pond.

Saria snapped out of her surprised state and looked down at the jewel in her hands, and yelped when the red gem glinted in the fading light, almost like a wink.

Hearing footsteps behind her, the seemingly young Kokiri turned and found her oldest friend, Mido, panting and sweat pouring off his face, staring at her incredulously, "W-What was that?!"

"The Kokiri Emerald… i-it changed and…" Saria's sentence trailed off as the last two Know-It-All Brothers carried their other sibling over to Saria and Mido.

Blood covered his still form, bone poking out of the torn flesh. Fast, ragged breathing gave sign to dwindling life. Saria crawled over to her friend and smiled down at him, placing the jewel upon his bloody chest and resting her hands softly on it, the Kokiri girl began to focus on the blue gem.

The same soft light that had healed Saria's wound enveloped the dying Kokiri. His body began to jerk and shake as the glow intensified. Saria turned her head and shouted for the other boys to hold him down. They all jumped at her command yet quickly rushed to hold their brother down as Saria poured herself into healing him.

The light grew and forced the boys to turn away as the body stilled under their hold. Easing up Mido and the Know-It-All Brothers stared in shock, mingled with awe, as the third Kokiri brother sat up, no trace other then his ripped clothing of his wounds.

Mido turned to ask Saria what had happened but yelled in panic as she collapsed onto her hands, sweat pouring from her face as her arms shook.

"Saria are you alright! What happened? What did you do? Is that the Kokiri Emerald? Are you alright?" Mido repeated his questions until Saria weakly punched him in the arm.

"I-I'm fine M-Mido. Just… just tired is all…" Saria wheezed out as she tried to suck in air, "W-What happened to e-everyone?" She asked with a slight tremble in her voice, whether from her exhaustion or fear of her friend's answer no one was sure.

"Not long after you and Link - Mido spat- went to see the Great Deku Tree these creatures showed up. I'm sure how or from where exactly… there were so many of them."

"What about Anselma? What happened to her?" Saria asked, praying for some sort of good news, picturing the face of her dearest friend if his only family member was taken away from him forever.

The Kokiri's features turned glum as he faced away from Saria's hopeful gaze, "I-I don't know. Her house was the first hit and ever since then we've been trying to fight off these monsters."

Saria felt her heart stop at Mido's quiet words, a flood of tears threatening to release and rush down her cheeks, yet she pushed that back as determination filled her small frame.

"Anselma is not as helpless as most think, I'm sure she's fine. -_I hope_- Now what are we going to do about all these enemies?" Saria asked, standing on unsteady legs.

Mido caught her arm and wrapped it over his shoulders as he said, "We've been trying to hold out till dusk, we need just a little more time before…"

Saria nodded her head, her gaze already focusing on the village filled with monsters. Her mind raced with plans and thoughts of what they could do to buy enough time before nightfall. Her attention once aging falling on the precious stone gripped tightly in her hand.

Suddenly a thought struck Saria and her face snapped up, "Have you guys been able to hurt anything with regular Deku Seeds?"

The others looked at her and then at each other Mido finally speaking up, "No, their armor is too tough. All it seems to do is make them mad and us targets." He spat angrily.

Saria nodded her head as she softly pushed Mido away and sat on her knees, "That's what I thought. So far the Kokiri Emerald as done some amazing things, let's see if we can help out some better ammo for your guys' slingshots."

The boys watched as the small Kokiri girl closed her eyes and clutched the Kokiri Emerald close to her heart. Saria concentrated on the gems cradled in the golden pod, as she searched her mind for a weapon that could help combat these vile creatures. Her ears perked up as the sounds of Mido barking orders, Saria opened one eye and saw a collection of Skulltulas and Stalfos charging up the small hill.

Pushing down her raising panic, Saria once more focused all her thoughts on the jewel. Sounds of battle assaulted her sensitive ears, yet the Kokiri girl ignored it. A scream ripped her eyes open as she spun around and watched in horror as Mido repeatedly stab a Skulltula, it's powerful jaws clamped tightly over his arm.

Tears mixed with the sweat pouring off Saria has she desperately sought something to give her friends the advantage, at least till the sun finished going down. When suddenly there it was, a picture of what she needed and the knowledge to create it.

Saria focused all her strength into the green and red gem. Soon the light contained within the two stones began to glow brightly. The earth in front of the small Kokiri began to rumble and braked apart.

Five wide, flat, vibrant green leaves shot straight of the ground, their blood red stems contrasting sharply with the green. The leaves unfurled and laid close to the grass as the gems in the golden pod that Saria held shined even brighter. Suddenly a large, round bulb ballooned out the center of the plant.

Dark red thorns sprouted all over the bulbous plant, elongating into small orange, hardened balls. The color of the seeds gave the illusion of little fireballs. Saria panted but smiled as she witnessed the fruits of her labor.

"O-Over here, shoot these!" Saria called, the only Kokiri standing jumped away from the Stalfos he'd been avoiding and ran over to the exhausted girl and the strange plant.

"What are these?" The injured Know-It-All Brother asked a skeptical look on his face as he eyed the unusual bush.

"J-just grab one and shoot it with your slingshot." Saria wheezed, dark spots blurring her vision, "T-Trust me Redo, this will work."

Redo hesitantly reached and grabbed one of the seeds off the bulbous plant. Placing the fiery bullet into the leather pocket, Redo settled the middle of his slingshot on a Skulltula that was charging forward.

The seed crossed the distance in a heartbeat, and sunk deeply into the hardened shell right above it's numerous yellow eyes. Saria and Redo wait in silence, their breaths stilled, as the creature continued towards them, seemingly unaffected by the thorny projectile. A massive explosion knocked Saria and Redo back, the Know-It-All brother into a tree and the small Kokiri girl down into the small pond which the Stalfos had falling in earlier.

Saria floated under the clear waters, her eyes tightly shut as pain lanced through her body, caused by the impact with the water. The miniature Kokiri snapped her eyes open and kicked her legs, pushing herself to the surface of the pond.

Saria's gentle eyes widen when she peered over the pool's edge, where the Skulltula once was laid the decimated body of the spider. The entire middle was missing, from it's head to through the skull shaped shell on it's back.

A smile bloomed on Saria's face as she saw that her new creation had managed to accomplish. She turned her head and shot a toothy grin at Redo, yet her happiness changed into horror as she watched a Stalfos pick Redo's body off the ground, using nothing but it's rusty sword.

Saria sobbed as she watched the skeleton warrior hold the dead body of her friend. Yet, sadness was replaced with a new emotion, anger. Saria felt her body from the incredible fury at the atrocities done to her home, the friends that were hurt or killed. The Kokiri girl swore that she would not allow anything more to happen.

Saria glanced up at the sky and saw the sun dipping below the horizon. An evil smirk spread across her once normal sweet face, she dipped her head under the water as the last of the daylight faded and the stars came into view.

The Stalfos, pushing Redo's quickly stiffening body of it's blade, stomped over to the pond. It's soulless red eyes stared into the pond, searching for the small Kokiri.

A light, filled with the blackness of space as well as small, flickering lights, like the bright stars, encompassed the small pool. Countless spots, emitting the same glow, flared to life all around the forest village. The pillars of light stopped as quickly as they came, plunging the forest into an even deeper darkness before the newly risen moon's pale glow revealed a ravaged Kokiri village swarming with monsters.

Suddenly the water from the tiny pond exploded, covering the Stalfos in a deluge. A yellowish, orange hand rushed out and gripped the daemon's body, picking it off the ground. The limb held the struggling monster in tightly, the hand suddenly clenched and the bone warrior shattered into countless pieces.

A tall, grey skinned woman strode out the pool, water dripped slowly off her thin frame, yet her pale skin and skintight clothes remained completely dry. Her deep, fiery crimson eyes glared darkly at the creatures standing in front of her.

"You overstayed yourselves beasts, now you face the Twilight Queen. I hope you guys are ready." Midna sweetly said.

With a small wave of her hand a giant ball of energy shot out and engulfed all the vile fiends in a massive explosion. When the haze from the heat cleared there was no sign of all the creatures that were caught in the blast.

Midna smirked and looked around the village, where once the servants of the dark one had slaughtered and destroyed, now stood giant, black beasts.

The new creatures had a large metal plate, resembling a shield used by Hylian soldiers, covering their face. Two long, slender arms helped balance the massive creatures. Their broad chest was covered in odd, pink tribal markings. Long tendrils snaked out of the top and bottom of the facemask.

The Twilight beasts marched around and smashed Skulltulas, ripped apart the Stalfos, and cut down all the other vile creatures that attacked Kokiri Village.

The Twili Queen nodded her head, yet suddenly clasped her head and fell to one knee as pain racked her head. After several moments the sensation left, leaving Midna in perfect health. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up, turning around her crimson gaze searched the forest town for something.

"Zant! Zant get over here now!" Midna cried across the clearing.

A tall man garbed in a black cloak with bright green markings, similar to those on the giant black creatures, and sleeves that stretched pass his hands, several long tassels swayed in the slight breeze. A silver plate of heavy armor adorned his shoulders, a small chest connecting the two pieces. A massive helm of the same silver, resembling a lizard with it's bulbous eyes and long tongue facemask, completed the odd outfit.

"Yes my lady, you called for me?" Zant said in a deep, smooth voice that belittled the fighting surrounding him.

The beautiful woman glanced at her retainer and noticed his arm was bleeding, "Getting careless are we?"

"Wha… Ah, this. This is nothing my lady, worry not. I am still able to serve you." Zant waved off the small injury, "Now what did you require of me?"

Midna snapped off Zant's wound and up to his covered face, "Link is in trouble… I can feel it. I want you to come with me to find him and Cu, last Saria saw of them they were battling a giant wolf spider covered in giant plate armor."

Midna spun around began making her way down the tunnel, towards the Great Deku Tree, before giving Zant time to respond. The scrawny Twili scrambled to catch up, yet slid to stop as Midna suddenly halted and looked over her shoulder at him, "Oh and send someone to find Anselma, I'd hate to see Link cry for losing his mommy." Midna sneered.

"Right away your ladyship." Zant bowed low. Raising his head up the Twili servant snapped his fingers and several of the Twilight beasts appeared, "The Queen has ordered someone to find the Hylian female, make sure she is safe until our return."

The Twili grunted before storming off, down the hill headed towards Link and his mother's home.

Midna nodded and continued down the path, silently praying Link would stay alive till she got there.

* * *

**A/N: Ok let me start off by saying I'm really sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to finish writing this and then my beta, bless her heart, was sooo freaking busy with school, work, putting off looking over this, lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was pointed out to a certain blonde that shall remain nameless (it was blondie91, punish her, punish her! lol) that told how bad the last chapter was written, lots of mistakes and it being rushed. Ha-ha so it's made me decide on re-writing some, if not all the chapters to improve the quality. However, this most likely won't happen to after the last chapter (who knows when that'll happen) so give me advice that way I'll be able to make the story better with a re-write... otherwise it'll be the same crap that you've been forced to read lol.**

**And now I need a couple things from you guys, assuming someone is actually reading this. First I'm in need of a new beta. My current one and I both agreed that she is way to busy to be able to correct my crap in a reasonable fashion. If anyone is interested let me know. Send a review, PM, 3X5 card with a 20 dollar bill tapped to it, I'm not picky. :)**

**Second thing I need is a little help with the story, I have an idea of a couple items that have been in the games that will make an appearance in this story, but only a few. So if you'll be a great help and tell me which one of your favorite item from any of the Zelda games that you think should be in this story. This way I don't have to think that hard and make you guys do the work... I-I mean it's to give you the reader the ability to become a part of the story... yeah, that's it...**

**Ok folks sorry for the long A/N but I had some stuff I need to let you guys know, so take care, review and what not, and thanks for you taking the time to read this thing. Laters!**

This is the Earth, and this is Pinky. You can tell the difference quite easily. One is a lump of inert matter, hurtling blindly through the void. The other... is the Earth.

* * *


	7. Saying Goodbye

Ch 7:

**Disclaimer: Do I own... No. Do I want to be rich... Yes. Any questions?**

**Warning: No Beta has approved the following message... you've been warned.**

* * *

"_What are you looking at ugly?"_

Link glared at the massive creature in front of him, his powerful, azure gaze staring deeply into the beast's pale yellow orbs. However, despite his calm exterior, internally Link walked the fine line between panic and the all encompassing terror that threatened to shatter his will.

Link turned his thoughts to his training in order to stem his rising fear. The young hero recalled one particular lesson which he'd learned from Cu when he was just a young lad; Link began to take stock of his condition and fighting prowess much as he had been taught to.

"_Let's see, I can't move my left arm; I'm not sure if it's just broken or if I've just been poisoned by that Gohma Larva. My right arm is numb, can barely feel my fingers._

_One of my knees is crushed, the other leg hurts so bad I doubt I could stand on it if I wanted too._

_It's really hard to breath, a punctured lung most likely, and that must mean I have several shattered ribs._

_I'm out of arrows, not that it matters since the string on the Hero's Bow was bit in half, which leaves me completely defenseless against tall, dark, and nasty here._

_Cu's missing; he got hit pretty hard and sent crashing through a lot of trees. At least the screams from the village have finally stopped, whether that's bad or not I'm not sure._

_Yes sir, you are quite the hero aren't you… I hope mom is alright, she would be so worried if she saw me now. _

_Looks like I let everyone down… Mom, dad, Saria, Midna… Hyrule… Zelda…_

Link frowned when his mind turned to his former friend. Although his dreams still led him to that small paradise which he'd spent every night in during his youth, it had been over two years since Link had last seen, much less spoken to Zelda.

A whimsical smile spread across the injured hero's face, "Link you are pathetic, no wonder Cu thinks you can't make it as a hero." The hero muttered aloud as the giant, armored wolf-spider continued towards him, "I'm not even able to forget a girl that told her father, the man who wants me dead, that I'm still alive."

A mirthless laugh escaped Link's lips that soon turned into a coughing fit, blood speckles splattered over his legs, "At least this way Zelda and her father won't have to worry about finding me in order to kill me."

Link turned his gaze up as a massive shadow covered his battered frame. Staring into the sightless, yellow orbs the destined savior of Hyrule showed his blood stained teeth.

"Well hideous monster it looks like this is the end. If you eat my remains I hope you choke on a bone!" Link spat at the enormous creature.

The dark beast roared sending thick mucus and brown spittle that burned Link's exposed skin when it touched. The fiend raised one of it's shorter, front legs, tipped in heavy armor that ended in a sharp point, and prepared to skewer the wounded hero.

The hero slowly closed his eyes for the final time as the monster's pointed talon rushed towards his bloody body, when a massive shockwave shook the entire area. Link's gaze snapped open and frantically moved across the foliage.

His focus finally settled on the two figures of Midna and Zant, standing to the side of the beast and Cu near it's giant abdomen, bringing a small smile to Link's battered features.

The two Twili moved shoulder to shoulder, arms stretched out as a ball of energy formed between their combined hands. The dark, swirling mass compressed and solidified into a massive sphere, dark as midnight and glowed with an inner light.

"Cu get out of the way!" Midna yelled across the clearing as the ball continued to grow, the air shimmering around it.

The golden wolf leapt away from the oversized spider, landing near Link, Midna and Zant released the bubble of dark, powerful magic from their combined hands and it sped, with incredible speed, towards the giant monster.

The orb smashed into the side of the great beast, crushing it's thick armor plating, yet failed to hurt the fiend significantly, only managing to irritate it. The spider-creature roared as it was pushed back several yards, digging more furrows in the ground with it's massive legs.

Stooped forward, arms resting on her legs, Midna sucked in deep breaths as she stared, in disbelief, at the unhurt monster. A blinding light caught the Twili's eye and she turned her head to see Cu shining brightly in the pale light of the newly risen moon.

Midna's grey face blanched before she spun and dropped to her knees, covering her ears, "Zant get down!" She screamed, her eyes snapping shut, not bothering to check whether her comrade had listened.

Cu released an enormous, horrifying howl that spilt the very ground. The shockwave traveled along the earth, throwing hunks of dirt flying, speeding towards the enraged, giant fiend.

The blast hit the spider and a massive explosion tore the ground, broke trees, sent debris rocketing all around the area, and huge amounts of dust into the sky, veiling the entire forest area.

Cu collapsed into a heap, his legs sprawled around, chest beating rapidly, the golden color leaving his body revealing a black coat of fur underneath. The wolf's once crimson eyes faded to a slightly glazed blue, cold and lifeless like a glacier.

"**N-Navi…"** Cu's weak voice muttered into the polluted air, **"Navi I-I need you."**

A bright sapphire ball of light struggled free from Cu's pelt and flew over to his head, floating in front of his snout, "CU! What happened to you? Are you alright? I'll take care of you right away…" Navi's high pitched, panic filled voice assaulted the injured wolf's sore and very sensitive ears.

A frail chuckled forced pass Cu's lips as his eyes closed softly, **"Still as absentminded as usual… N-Navi I'm fine, I just used too much energy in that last attack. I need you though to find Link and heal him as much as you can, this fight isn't over and I'll need his help."**

Navi looked worriedly at Cu, the tip of her tiny thumb stuck in her teeth. Seeing some flecks of gold beginning to return to the wolf's dark coat and his eyes turning slightly red, the tiny sprite nodded her head and flew off, searching for the wounded hero.

The diminutive fairy fluttered around the dust cloud, desperately seeking Link. She took herself higher, hoping to see better above the dirt masking the area. Her flight peaked above the settling shroud, however, Navi's light blue face paled when she noticed the giant spider-monster slowly standing once again.

Stress fractures lined the once pristine plate armor, however, although weakened the heavy shell held and warded off more blows from the glowing ball of energy that the two Twili were still harassing it with by firing blindly into the densest part of the cloud.

Navi snapped out of her trance and hurried to find the wounded hero. Flying through the dissipating dust cloud, searching even more franticly as the monster thrashed about the clearing, Cu, back on his feet, bouncing around the creature not unlike a Gohma Larva as Midna and Zant continued their long distance attacks.

The small fairy zipped along the tree line, dread growing inside her, when suddenly her tiny, pale eyes settled on a figure slumped against a tree that was broken into jagged pieces.

"Link!" Navi's sweet, melodious voice cried out.

Racing over to the fallen young man, Navi whispered a quick prayer to the goddesses that she would find Link alive.

Stopping in front of Link's unmoving form, Navi pushed pass the tears that gathered in her silver eyes, "Oh Link… You're a mess."

The diminutive fairy started has Link began to laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit which sprayed more flicks of blood across his already soiled clothes, "I-I'd like to see you look this good after a fight with that…" Link attempted to point at the massive fiend tearing away at the forest.

"Yeah… Now hold still Link, I need to heal you." Navi floated closer, reaching out she laid her tiny, soft hands on Link's face.

Navi's blue glow began to grow and shine brighter. Warmth flowed through Link's numb body, a stinging sensation replacing the deadened feeling in his limbs. His ragged breathing eased and the intense pain in his chest dulled to a slight ache.

Link flexed his hands as the feeling returned to them slowly and moved his legs to test his mobility. However, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Navi's light dimming as the added heat began to leave his still battered body.

"Navi! Stop or you'll…"

"Die… I-It's ok Link… I've lived long enough…a-and besides Cu needs… you." Navi's voice grew weaker as her light faded even more as her life continued to diminish, "I'll gladly…trade m-my life…for you…and the…"

Link felt his stomach drop as the pale, blue light completely disappeared from the small fairy and her limp body fell to the ground, time seemingly slowing down. Link threw his hands out to catch the little body, however, before Navi touched his outstretched limbs dissipated into numerous flickering lights that shined briefly before vanishing completely.

Link stared in shock, someone he'd known since his childhood had died while he watched, powerless to stop it. Worse she had died to save him, the hero that was destined to save Hyrule and its entire people.

A dark aura settled over the enraged hero, his body trembled as Link forced his tired legs to stand. Ignoring all the soreness and the stiffness, Link stood tall, radiating power as he fixed a vicious glare on the creature that had taken a dear companion from him.

Reaching into his pouch Link pulled free the small, ornate dagger his mother had given him before he set off. Griping it tightly Link charged, leaping over fallen trees, recklessly sprinting towards giant monster.

Closing the large distance between himself and the creature quickly, Link roared as he plunged the small sword into one of the spider's legs, however, the heavy plate mail held and the tiny weapon bounced off. Link leapt back, dodging over the beast's attack that attempted to sweep the hero from his feet.

Cu, seeing his student's intense expression smirked and jumped at the spider. Latching onto one it's legs, the mixed colored wolf used his powerful jaws to bite down, yet the fiend's armor stopped the worst and only broke off into tiny chunks.

Midna watched as her two friends' battle like wild animals against the much bigger creature, and tried to think of a way to crush the oversized arachnid. The Twili Queen's eyes shot wide as she suddenly thought of an attack that might kill the great beast.

"Zant give me your hand." Midna snapped, as the beast continued to flail around wildly, attempting to smash the annoyances that Link and Cu were proving to be.

A joyful glimmer filled Zant's eyes as he moved up to Midna's side and grasped her clammy, slightly rough palm with his cool, smooth hand.

Anger flashed through the Twili Queen's gaze as she turned a vicious glare on her retainer, "Not that you idiot, I meant give me your _hand_!" Midna growled as she shook off Zant's hold.

Understanding spread across the Twili's features. Nodding his oval shaped head; the Queen's attendant reached down to his right hand and plucked it from out of his robes. Zant tossed the dismembered limb into the air; crossing his fingers on his remaining hand, he mumbled a quick spell.

The hand suddenly grew to a tremendous size; a hard shell like coating began to spread across the surface of the limb. A bright green light shined from under the armor that covered the entire hand, creating several strange symbols.

"Mistress, it is ready just as you requested." Zant said his voice calm and serene while he kept his fingers crossed in the same position.

Midna nodded her head, her focus on the battle the master and student were locked into with the massive spider, "Link, get ready to stab that thing! Cu I need you hold that thing down!" Midna called out her plan to the two fighters.

Link leapt away from the spider and gripped his dagger tightly, awaiting the moment to strike. Cu crouched low to the ground as energy began to form at the end of his fur.

The still recovering wolf leapt off the ground, the air shimmered with his powerful aura charging it, covering his fur in a gold light once again.

Suddenly four other yellow wolves appeared on either side of Cu as well as four more behind him. All the beasts rushed at the enormous monster, when they reached each wolf latched on to one of the spider's numerous legs.

The fiend roared in pain as the bright copies of the old hound pulled it's legs in different directions causing it to stumble. The giant creature easily shook off the annoyances; however, Cu had managed to complete his task.

Zant's enlarged hand came crashing down right on top of the monster's center armor plate. Heavy metal chunks flew outward, smashing into trees.

Several large splits broke up the once immaculate protective covering. Through the vents the heroes spotted a giant, bloodshot eye twitching back and forth in madness.

Link charged the great beast even before the Twili fist fell, the sliver blade glinting in the pale light of the moon. The hero slid to a stop next to the monster, lowering himself into a crouch Link used his remaining strength to jump towards the spider's back.

At the zenith of his leap the young hero flung his mother's dagger, aiming for the massive gashes in the armor plating.

The distinct sound of the blade bouncing off the fiend's shell reverberated through the clearing, causing the heroes' spirits to plummet.

The creature raised it's leg and swatted the new hero much like it would a fly, sending Link crashing through the forest.

As Link rocketed through the dens foliage, the others tried to think of another plan. Cu searched for the dagger that his student had dropped before flying through the trees, as Midna ordered Zant to strike the spider's back again, hoping to enlarge the holes in it's protective covering.

Link came to a jarring halt as he smashed into a broken tree limb. The sharp, jagged branch tore through Link's shoulder, near his chest, blood and gore flying through the air, splattering across the forest.

The incredible pain caused Link's vision darkened, his breathing became shallow and rapid, and the hero realized the life Navi had sacrificed to give him was draining away as his blood poured from the fatal wound.

Several trees snapped and crashed to the ground as the giant monster smashed through them, it's crimson eye, full of hatred, locked on the hero's dangling form. Cu and his shadow counterparts following close behind with Zant's hand floating above the creature.

"Link!" Midna's terrified scream echoed over the falling vegetation, "Cu we have to get him down now!"

Cu's red eyes focused on Link's body, hanging limply from the serrated tree limb. The golden wolf left the beast to his copies as he raced to the tree that held his student. Reaching the red stained tree Cu began to climb the surface of the oversized plant vertically until he leapt onto the limb that Link was pierced by.

"**Cuan…" **the wolf's gravely voice trailed off at the sight of Link's extensive injuries.

Carefully balancing on the thick limb, Cu stepped forward in order to retrieve Link when a terrible, pain filled, scream released by the young hero caused the wolf to stop. Realization dawned on the old hound; just the slightest vibrations his steps caused in the shaky branch, twisted the broken point to dig further into Link's body.

Cu weighed his options when a frightened yell from Midna brought his gaze up in time to see the spider rising off the ground and sending it's two front legs crashing down on Link and himself, knowing that the blow would finish Link off.

"Link!"

A heavy quiet choked the forest clearing. Midna sat on the upturned ground, shock and horror fighting for dominance in her crimson orbs, Zant standing stiffly behind her; a calm look plastered across his face except for the skin, pulled taut around his eyes.

Cu crouched low on the broken branch, his hackles raised high, and glared at the massive beast frozen in front of him.

Link hung limply on the end of the shattered tree limb, blood pouring from his chest as well as some leaking from his mouth; his hand weakly gripping the ornate dagger that Anselm had given him which he had managed hold onto, despite .

The giant spider-monster stood unmoving, the shining sliver tip of Link's small blade digging into it's flesh. The massive creature's yellow eyes spread wide in shock, the giant red orb on it's back trembling while staring blankly into the heavens.

The blade of Link's short weapon, that pricked the beast's leg, started to glow with an intense, silver light which radiated from its center. The shine continued to grow as violent vibrations racked the spider's colossal form.

The fiend suddenly moved backwards, stumbling over itself the creature hurried away from the dangling hero, roaring in pain. Link was ripped off the tree limb when the spider monster pulled back, tearing the blade out it's leg and the hero away from the branch.

Midna screamed as she helplessly watched Link fall, knowing she could never make it in time to save him.

Cu ran and jumped off the edge of limb, narrowing his profile the wolf increased his descent in order to grab Link before he hit the hard ground. Snapping the back of te hero's torn tunic, Cu pulled the hero up and wrapped his own body around Link's limp form.

The two bodies smashed into the ground sending a massive dust cloud into the air as the giant spider continued to thrash wildly through the clearing, tearing trees and gouging deep rivets into the soil.

Cu lifted his head from the deep crater he and Link laid in and looked at his student. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the chosen hero's lifeless body, yet relaxed slightly after he noticed the small raise and fall of Link's chest.

The old wolf's face snapped back to the agonizing screams coming from the enormous monster. The creature collapsed flat, it's numerous legs spread out wide. A terrible squeal, not unlike that of a giant pig, reverberated throughout the grove as the massive fiend began to melt.

It's heavy armor slipped off, hitting the ground as it bubbled. The hair on the creature's body flaring for a second before turning into a caustic smoke that quickly blocked off most of the monster's form. It's skin hung loosely as the beast's immense bones liquefied, turning the once fearsome fiend into a giant fleshy sack filled with viscous slime.

The two Twili stared in wonder at the sudden death of the armored spider-creature, a confused look dominating Zant's features. Midna sat frozen until she remembered Link and Cu in the crater and scrambled across the ground to the deep hole. A smile spread over her face, yet she quickly schooled her features before sliding down to the warriors.

"Cu, Link did you see the spider-creature is just turned to liq…" The Twili Queen trailed off as she saw the extent of Link's injuries and recalled him hanging from the tree branch, "Link! Cu is he… is he…"

"**Calm yourself child, he is not dead yet. Although I cannot say for how long, his injuries are deep and extensive. Much more then I can heal…" **

Midna crawled closer to inspect Link's form, unshed tears burning the edge of her vision, uncharacteristically worried, seeing the young man that she watched grow up from a child dying in front of her, and not able to stop it.

"C-Cu what are we going to do… He's the Chosen Hero, he can't die, right?" Midna's voice rasped, full of emotion.

The old hound could only shake his head, **"I'm not sure Midna… I'm not sure."**

"**M-My children… The hero will survive… Midna do… doest thou have the Kokiri Emerald?" **The deep, yet weak voice of the Great Deku Tree echoed through the forest.

"**Deku Tree you sound weak, what's your condition?" **Cu's low, gravely voice sounded, Midna sat holding Link's head looking up at the golden wolf in confusion.

"Cu there's no time! Link is dying and you want to see how the old tree is feeling?!" Midna roared, her crimson eyes flaring.

"**Silence girl, I have my reasons. If the Deku Tree dies now there is no hope for any of us!" **Cu growled dangerously causing Midna to shy away slightly, yet her anger only grew.

"**Do not… fight my children… I have been… poisoned… by yon giant b-beast… My time is… short. Now… Midna doest t-thou have… the jewel of the forest?" **

"Y-yes, I think I do." Midna stuttered, glancing inside a small pouch strapped around her waist.

Reaching in, Midna pulled out the golden seed pod that the Kokiri Emerald had transformed into. Holding the shining jewel high into the air Midna gazed at the beauty of the precious orb.

"**Good… good… yet the Heart of the Trees has changed… because… of Saria's wish. As it is now… it cannot… help the young… hero. Thou, Queen of the… Twilight… must wish… for the… chosen hero to survive… if thy heart is pure… then it shall… heed thy desire."** The ailing forest guarding forced out.

The Twili monarch sat on the soft earth, Link's filthy, bloody head soiling her immaculate dress where he was resting. Staring at the gold jewel pod, Midna felt an incredible tightness in her chest, a pure heart? The Twili wondered if she had what was required to save Link.

Midna started when a hand gently fell onto her shoulder. Glaring up Midna shot an irritated look at her retainer Zant. The queen's servant, love and admiration filling his eyes, silently nodded at Midna.

Midna smiled softly before closing her eyes, shutting off the world and pictured the supernatural stone which she held in her tight grip. Envisioning the jewel, the Twili Queen prayed, something she had never done before, for the precious orb to save the young hero.

An intense green light filled the clearing, causing Zant to shy away as Cu stared through the bright glow, completely unaffected by it. Midna poured her heart and soul into her desire and the shine increased.

Midna felt the stone shift in her hands, opening her eyes and beheld the once golden seed pod contort into a completely different shape.

The new Kokiri Emerald resembled a green triangle with a small golden sphere resting in the middle of the geometrical form. A golden light shined from the orb, bouncing around the emerald triangle, creating a symphony of colors, soothing Midna's troubled thoughts.

"**Now young one… place the Kokiri… Emerald… over the hero's… heart."** The Great Deku Tree instructed using some of it's quickly diminishing strength.

Midna gently laid the glowing stone on Link's chest, directly over his heart as it struggled to pump the precious life-giving liquid through the hero's battered body. The jewel's inner shine flared brightly before it suddenly began to descend through Link's frame, parting the skin as it slowly sank.

The entire forest seemed to wait with baited breath as the apex of the jade stone disappeared into Link's dying form. The injured hero's lungs stilled, his body becoming limp. Midna began to cry freely, sorrow and anger welling up within her.

The Twili turned to scream obscenities at Cu and the forest guardian when Link inhaled deeply, his back arched off the ground, an inhuman scream ripping through the hero's body as an intense green light shined out from his mouth.

The blinding radiance dissipated into a thin beam that slowly retreated back into Link's mouth. Time seemingly stood still as Midna and the others waited to see what would happen next when Link's breathing evened out and his wounds started to close.

Midna sobbed in relief when Link's eyes began to flutter, slowly opening. The hero sat up with a groan, steam raising off the deep cuts along his body as they faded into faint pink scars and his badly twist limbs realigned themselves with a audible crack.

"W-what happened to me, thought I was dead…?" Link mumbled pass dry and split lips, a coppery taste in his mouth, "Last I remember that big nasty was about to eat me and Cu."

As tears leaked from her crimson eyes Midna raised a hand to wipe away salty liquid as her usual smirk spread across her face, "Nope, the oversized insect got one whiff of you and killed over. I've told you countless times to take a bath…"

"Ha-ha, ooh… Sure, your majesty I'll get right on that." Link moaned his body, although healed, still hurt, "So what really happened, how am I still alive?"

"**You can thank the Great Deku Tree, he told Midna to put the Kokiri Emerald on your chest and then it disappeared inside you. As to what happened to the Armored Gohma… I'm not sure." **Cu growled in annoyance as he made his way over to sit in front of the weary hero.

"I believe it had something to do with this." Zant's soft, smooth voice grated against Link's ears.

The young champion turned and glanced back at the Twili servant striding away from the remains of the giant spider-creature, a slightly glowing silver dagger held in his hands.

"That's the blade my mother gave me before I left this morning, the one her mother gave to her." Link stared at the heirloom in confusion, "I've never seen it shine quite like that though…"

Zant strode up next to Midna with the gleaming weapon, illuminating the dark trees with its bright, silver light, "I am most curious about this glow, it seems unnatural for a dagger such as this, especially when I cannot sense any form of magic imbuing it, very strange indeed." The scrawny Twili said folding his hands inside the long sleeves of his robe.

"**Zant is right, with the way that monster reacted to just a small prick from the tip speaks of incredible power, yet I can discern nothing from it." **Cu snarled, his irritation growing with the unknown.

Link reached up and grasped the dagger from the Twili's grip and cradled it in his hands, gazing deeply into the smooth surface of the cool metal.

"_Remember…"_

Link jumped and fell flat onto his back, slightly away from Midna who stared at the young hero curiously. Link dropped the dagger when he hit the ground hard, his breath rushing out of him. The young champion's ears perked as a quiet, gentle voice echoed through his mind.

"_Remember my love…"_

"Link…? What's wrong, are you feeling alright?" Midna's concerned, confused voice drew the hero's attention away from the small knife briefly.

"Huh? What? Um, yeah… I think so." Link stumbled over his words; his intense gaze locked with the blade sitting a few feet away, "D-did you guys hear something?"

The Twili Queen shook her head, perplexed by the hero's peculiar behavior. Zant smirked superiorly, while Cu simply frowned at Link's unusual conduct.

"Ok, there is something very wrong with him, you hear me you old stick! What did that stupid jewel do to him?" Midna yelled into the air, jumping to her feet, anger bubbling up out of her petite frame.

"**Heed… my words… Midna of Twilight… The Kokiri… Emerald restored the… hero's body… the silver… blade with which… the fiend… was vanquished… I know not. Nor… do I know… of what the… hero speaks of…"** The Great Deku Tree wheezed; his once strong, deep voice now a faint, airy gasp.

Link tuned out the conversation between Twili and forest guardian, his entire being drawn inexplicably to the glowing knife.

"…_forever is yours." _

The bright illumination suddenly dissipated, leaving a dull, ornate dagger lying amongst the upturned dirt. As if a cloud was lifted from the hero's vision, Link snapped of the haze that had settled over him and crawled towards the now ordinary blade.

Link cradled the knife, his focus on the elaborate designs carved into the smooth metal, somewhere in the back of his mind recognizing them as symbols of an alien, yet a strangely familiar script.

The hero's attention was broken away from the small blade in his hands when a chill rasped against his soul harshly, a feeling of dread and barrenness assaulted his very being.

Turning his head, Link watched the leaves began to wilt, changing from their once vibrant green to a dull brown. Massive tress that had stood for millenniums cracked under their immense weight and toppled to the ground.

The young hero glanced at the Twili standing, frozen, staring off to where the Great Deku Tree resided. Midna's pastel, grey skin grew even paler, Zant next to his Queen, his posture ridged. However, the skin around his eyes was taut; all the while his face remained cool and collected.

Link caught a flash of yellow in the corner of his vision, turning his head the confused champion watched his master, Cu move towards the tunnel leading back to Kokiri Village.

"Hey Cu, the Great Deku Tree is the other way! We need to get over there and find out what ha…"

"**The forest guardian is dead Cuan. There is nothing to be done there."** Cu's callous words brought Midna's ire upon the old wolf spirit.

"Nothing can be done?! What are you talking about you worthless fur-ball, you know what will happen if the old stump dies!" The Twili Queen yelled at the golden beast as he continued impassively away from the Deku Tree grove, "Don't ignore me or you will regret it you old dog!"

"**Come Cuan, we need to asset the damage done to the village, see who still remains, and what has become of your mother." **The severity of Cu's deep voice brought Link quickly to his feet.

The master and student wandered towards the tunnel which led back to the Kokiri Village, the Twili Queen's voice trailing off while the temperature fell rapidly in the woods.

Hearing Midna curse even louder, more harshly broke the deathly quiet; Link glanced behind him to see another Twili kneeling before her muttering a report which the young hero could not hear because of the distance. The worry etched on her features increased the dark, cold feeling permeating the forest air.

Link slowed his pace as the Twili Queen's new round of curses grew in number and volume, her crimson eyes glazing slightly with powerful emotion. The weary hero stopped completely when he saw Midna turn away from the kneeling Twili and storm towards him.

Link remained motionless as Midna quickly closed the space separating them, his focus on her tense form. Sliding up next to the hero Midna settled a hand onto Link's shoulder as her eyes stared at the ground.

"L-Link I just learned…" The Twili Queen's broke off, her voice catching in her throat, a crazed glint filling Link's rich blue eyes, "Your house was the first hit… W-we can't find Anselma."

* * *

**A/N: Alright folks another chapter down the drain, course this one probably sucked majorly but that's what happens when who don't have a beta. So until the time I find one expect the quality of the story to drop... or maybe go up I don't know lol. Anywho, if you made it this far then do yourself a favor, do the 3R's (ah-ha some though it dead but I say nay!) Read, Review and... meh, whatever, lol. Oh and if you still have not figured out how the Kokiri and Twili are living in the same place then... I pity you lol. Until next time folks.**

Goodnight Wesley. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning. (Princess Bride)

* * *


	8. Gone but Never Forgotten

Ch 8:

**Disclaimer: If in the event of someone thinking I own, break glass.**

**Warning: Still no Beta. I'm beginning to think I'll have to wait for the previous one to get done with school so I can ask her without feeling guilty.**

**Shout-out: This is for Zephors, an amazing author (I know I feel like I need to say something sarcastic too) that helped a lot on this chapter. He gave me ideas not only for this chapter but future ones as well, so good read his excellent story The Eternal Legend, a great AU story that makes mine seem blech... then again most things do lol. Anywho enjoy!**

* * *

Leaves rushed pass Link's form, nothing more than green blur, fallen and broken trees littering the once pristine forest now simply brown lumps as Link pushed his tired and sore body towards the Kokiri Village.

Yells from the hero's companions echoed through the devastated foliage, yet Link ignored the sounds, concentrating on the path before him.

The young hero broke through the dense vegetation, sliding into the Great Deku Tree's clearing. His frantic pace stopped as Link's blue gaze was drawn up to the once mighty guardian of the forest.

The bark, formally a vibrant, healthy brown now a darkened ash, it's vibrant green leaves now black. The grass surrounding the massive roots exposed to the air turned brown and crisp. Even the air felt heavy with the stench of death.

Link's heart fell at the sight of the Great Deku Tree, his mind scrambling for a way that could have prevented the loss of the forest guardian. The young hero clenched his fist tightly while staring blankly at the torn leather of his gantlet.

"**There is nothing you could have done Cuan, the Deku Tree gave it's life for the forest and for the savior of Hyrule." **Cu's harsh voice interrupted the chosen hero's dark, troubling thoughts.

Link turned and looked over his shoulder as the golden wolf strode out of the thick tree line, his bright fur radiating an intense yellow glow; however, Link noticed black streaks, running up his sides and areas around his slender face.

"**Now, let us continue, we must find your mother before it's too late… As well as assess the damage to the Kokiris."**

The young hero glanced back at the deteriorating remains of the Great Deku Tree, his face hardened before he spun around and raced towards the tunnel leading back to the village, Cu quickly falling in step with Link.

The two companions rushed through the wood passageway, Link's thick leather boots echoing loudly on the hard floor, Cu's soft paws barely making a sound, as the wood vibrated underneath the thundering footfalls.

Sweat poured from Link's face, his sore body crying out from his relentless pace. The young hero's lungs burned, yet Link refused to stop as the end of the long tunnel finally came it view.

However, near the exit two Deku Babas unfurled, standing tall in the dark passageway, green slime dripping from their mouths as Link and Cu continued, undaunted towards them.

Without breaking his stride, the chosen hero pulled his sliver dagger from his belt, tightly grasping the hilt, the blade facing down. Recklessly charging forward Link's blue eyes glowed in the deep shadows, Cu a golden wraith behind him.

Coming to just an arm's length of one of the Deku Babas the young hero dropped into a low crouch, the fiend's giant maw snapping for where Link's head used to be. The chosen champion lashed out with the small dagger, the blade sunk deep into the plant-monster's stalk. Link pushed with all his weight and the blade finished the cut and the Deku Baba tumbled over, landing behind the hero, dead with sickly yellow liquid oozing out of it's broken stem.

Link glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Cu biting through the other creature's thick shoot with his powerful jaws, his white teeth stained with the monster's viscous blood.

Link stood out of his crouch and wiped the tacky substance off the small blade with the end of his ruined tunic. Looking at his master the young hero nodded his head as he began striding forward again.

Emerging from the end of the tunnel Link and Cu looked out at the Kokiri Village and saw the devastation illuminated by the numerous, flickering torches scattered around the darkened village.

Mighty trees that once housed several Kokiris were broken, toppled over, crushing everything beneath their immense weight. Many of the other tree houses showed many signs of destruction, doors smashed inward, windows shattered, and large slashes crisscrossing over the smooth bark.

Link glanced over and saw the pond located next to the passageway bubbled with a dark, murky substance that shined in the darkness of the late night. The young hero turned back when his sharp vision noticed several limbs floating in the vile water.

Link's heart dropped and his stomach heaved with the groans and screams of the scattered Twili echoing throughout the clearing. The young hero stood there on the small hill outside of the tunnel and watched several torches being carried by search parties, rummaging through the debris of the destroyed houses looking for trapped survivors.

"**The loss is great Cuan, yet this is only the beginning. The dark ones are gathering their strength and will not stop until the entire world is bathed in their darkness. This tragedy is what you were trained… what you were born to prevent." **Cu's gruff voice snapped Link from his troubling thoughts.

The young hero turned and looked at the golden wolf, sitting calmly while staring out across the ravaged village. His serene nature caused Link's anger to boil and the events of the last several hours came crashing down on hero's shoulders.

His face contorting into rage Link prepared to holler at the composed hound when countless speaks of light, filled with the colors of a setting sun, poured out of the sky, seemingly from nowhere. The tiny orbs formed two piles before condensing into two figures that soon solidified into the Twili Queen and her servant.

Midna stomped up next to the young hero and slapped the back of his head when she reached his side, "Link when I tell you to stop and wait for a minute you listen to me, understood?!" The petite Twili berated the chosen hero.

Link rubbed the back of his head where the deceptively small woman had hit and left a growing welt. The young hero opened his mouth to respond when Midna shoved a finger into his chest, silencing his complaint before he could voice it.

"And another thing oh great and mighty hero, if you ever get yourself hurt like that back there I'll never forgive you. You had me…" The Twili's rebuking trailed off when she finally noticed the destruction around her, "Oh goddesses…"

Midna's tough exterior began to crack at the hurt cries of her people. Seeing the walking injured struggling to help those worse off made the Twili's heart, secretly soar with pride while it whimpered at the pain and suffering of people she swore to protect.

Glancing over at Link, Midna saw the immense guilt the young champion felt for the devastation. Cursing at the chaotic feelings pulling her to extremes, the Twili Queen settled a comforting hand on the hero's shoulder and plastered her usual smirk onto her features.

"Don't worry kid, everything will be fine. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go find that mother of yours shall we?"

A small smile graced Link's lips as he looked at Midna and nodded his head, her words helping him pushing the negative emotions out of his mind.

The Twili Queen looked over at the silent Zant and barked some orders for the Twili servant, "Zant, I want you to get down there and start organizing the survivors. If we allow that chaos to continue we'll lose even greater numbers!"

"At once my queen!" Zant bowed before racing off to implement Midna's commands, his feet gliding over the coarse grass as he descended to the small hill.

The petite Twili female turned back to Link and Cu and the three all nodded their heads in agreement before rushing forward to find Anselma.

Running through the village to the opposite end where Link and Anselma lived the hero and his companions saw the destruction was worse upon closer inspection. They were waylaid several times by Twili that were trying to remove debris, trapping ever more injured inside the great wooden tree houses.

After freeing the stuck Twili and attending to some of the seriously injured Link, Midna, and Cu continued to where Anselma was last seen, inside the massive log house.

Skirting over and around two colossal trees that had been torn from the ground Link saw his house and his heart stopped, Midna cursed through clenched teeth, and Cu growled low and viciously.

The farthest end of the giant log house -where Anselma's room was located- was crushed under the immense weight of a Gohma Queen, it's dark, foul blood staining the wood and ground. Several lumps that used to be Gohma larva littered the large field surrounding the house; splashes of their pale blood covered the dried grass.

Five bodies of Twili Shadow Guards were also scattered around the log house. One was impaled upon the house itself, a long broken shaft that was a great branch stared menacingly with the dark purple blood of the Twili dripping off it.

Midna spotted two others near the Gohma Queen, their bodies broken discarded; the Twili Queen cursed darkly when she noticed the leg of yet another sticking out from under the spider-crab's incredible bulk.

Another still had been thrown into the side of the log, it's body laying limply next to the section that had collapsed from the creature's impact. The guard's massive silver faceplate hung lopsided, several burn marks marred the smooth surface.

Link stumbled forward, his mind knowing that his frail, blind mother was dead yet his heart not accepting the loss of his family until he found her body.

The distraught hero's staggering turned into a dead run, tears leaking out of his blue eyes. With every step Link cursed his weakness, he failed the Kokiri villagers, he failed and the allowed the Great Deku Tree to die, and now it seemed he failed to protect his most cherished loved one.

Choking back a sob, Link collapsed to his knees in front of the broken wall, his salty tears mixing with the dead Shadow Guard's purple blood. The devastated hero sat staring through the hole, into the place that he'd called home for all his life with blurry vision.

Link felt Midna lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging into his ruined tunic, yet all the young hero could think of was how lifeless and dark his home looked.

"**Cuan get a hold of yourself, I trained you to be a man and yet you continue to show me that you are nothing but a child!" **Cu snarled at the weeping champion.

Midna spun around and opened her mouth to yell at Cu's unfeeling nature when her eyes widened and her retort died on her grey lips.

"L-Link, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" A soft female voice called out from around the edge of destroyed log house.

Link's head snapped over to his side, his watery blue eyes shimmering in the torch light. The sight that greeted him caused the young hero's jaw to drop. Scrambling to his feet Link stumbled over himself, racing forward to wrap his weary arms around Anselma's smaller frame.

"I thought you… I was so scared… I…" The young hero rambled, clutching his mother even tighter as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Anselma smiled warmly, ignoring the pain lacing up her side from Link's embrace, the smaller Hylian gently stroked the young hero's back, soothing his unease.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, it is a beautiful picture it is. A loving mother and fearful child holding each other after a tragic event, hoo, hoo, hoo, it warms the heart of this old shadow!" A raspy voice echoed from behind Anselma, the coarse sound oddly comforting to the young hero.

Link glanced up and saw a small figure slowly shuffling towards them, "Elder!? What are you doing here?" The chosen hero asked the diminutive Twili.

The ancient figure chuckled softy, his body almost completely hunched over; a tiny, gnarled hand clutching a small wooden staff. The Elder's once crimson eyes, now a dull blood red shined with a mischievous glint, continued towards Link with a slow wobble.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, what am I doing here you ask? I ask _you_ small hero what I am doing here, hoo, hoo, hoo." The wrinkles on the Elder's face jiggled in amusement as Link's face twisted up in confusion, "Hoo, hoo, hoo, now we will retire to the fire Anselma has made, hoo, hoo, hoo. There we have much to discuss yes?" With that the miniature Twili turned and began to waddle back to the other side of the log house, where a soft, warm glow peaked around the corner.

Link opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Cu's gruff voice, **"Go Cuan, be with your kin and listen to what elder Senan has to say."**

"And where will you be? Off rolling in the dirt like the other flea-bitten mutts." Midna taunted, "You realize there's no time for you to just run off like some…"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, now little imp, a dog's life is for me, hoo, hoo, hoo." Midna cringed at the nickname the older Twili had given her as well as at his strange words, "Hoo, hoo, hoo, Cu has an important task that he must see to, with his very capable paws, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

The golden wolf shook his fur covered head before leaping away from the small group, soon disappearing into the surrounding darkness. Link's gaze stayed on Cu until the old hound was swallowed completely by the night. Turing the young hero grasped his mother's petite hand and fell into step behind the Twili elder.

The group made their way to the fire which burned brightly in the pitch blackness of the late hour. Lying near the warm flames was a Twili Shadow Guard. The large silver faceplate covered it's face, long, black tendrils above as well as below the shiny surface sat limply against the ground.

Dirty bandages, soiled with several dark purple patches crisscrossed over it's body, contrasting sharply with the guard's dark skin; the sentinel's labored breathing echoed through the still night.

Midna walked pass the young hero and knelt next to the injured Twili where she laid a gentle hand, which soon began to glow a pale grey against the black night. The erratic movement of the guard's chest slowed, the terrible wheeze that escaped it's throat with every struggled breath eased and the serenity of the late hour descended upon the small group.

Midna turned and looked over at Anselma; a look of gratitude filled her features awkwardly, her face straining with the unused emotion. The Twili Queen soon wiped the strange expression from her noble countenance and settled with a more comfortable smirk.

"I have to hand it to you Anselma, for a blind woman you can certainly do a decent job of patching. I think this Shadow Guard is going to make it thanks to you." The usually brusque Twili admitted to the small Hylian.

Anselma glanced in the direction of Midna's voice and smiled at the faint silhouette of blacks, oranges, and various other dark hues, "How are you sure it was me that bandaged up that guard, you're certain it was me and not the Elder."

"Because I said it was decent, if it had been that old geezer then you might as well have finished off the poor soul. It would have been less painful." The young queen commented dryly.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, little Imp speaks the truth. I am not as young as I once was and my hands cannot hope to ease the pain felt like those of a young beauty such as yourself little Anselma, hoo, hoo, hoo." Senan cackled, his rust colored eyes shining briefly.

"Elder Senan, how are you here? I didn't know you were coming out here today." Link spoke up since settling down next to the fire.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, I know my visit is still a few days off, yet I decided to see to her eyes, to check them today yes, hoo, hoo, hoo. Hoo, hoo, hoo, the holding seals are holding there is no more can I do? Hoo, hoo, hoo."

The young hero nodded his head, glancing sidelong at his blind, yet surprisingly strong mother. Link, ready to ask a question that weighed heavily on his heart, stopped when Zant appeared out of the thick shadows, followed closely by two, massive Twili Honor Warriors.

The twin soldiers stood two heads taller than Link, their long, muscular arms resting on the ground in front while they leaned back on their two tree trunk like legs, lending them a hunched appearance.

Long, slender tendrils framed immense, grey faceplates; rings descending in size ran the surface of the giant masks. Two points gave the covers a shield like quality while a unique mark was engraved into the center of the plate, identifying the two warriors in an ancient script.

"My queen, the survivors have been gathered in the lodge at the center of the village, the wounded are being treated even as I speak." The Twili servant bowed low, his left arm crossing over his body; Zant's flowing robes blending into the night obscuring his movements.

"How many are left?" Midna asked, her voice uncharacteristically subdued, the glow surrounding her hands slowly faded.

"I'm afraid your Highness, that less than a dozen have made it through the battle. Most were slain before the sun fell. The others were greatly outnumbered." Zant quietly reported.

Midna lowered her head, closing one hand over her eyes the Twili Queen allowed a moment of sadness to shine through her tough exterior before snapping her fearsome gaze up and raising her voice in authority, "Have those two carry our friend here back to the others, the guard needs medical attention after receiving injuries protecting the Elder and Anselma. Then I want you to remain here Zant, we have much to plan for and little time to do it in, sunrise is not far off…"

As Zant turned to quickly dispatch the Queen's orders Sevan spoke softly, his weathered walking stick prodding the burning coals of the fire, "Hoo, hoo, hoo, you have grown into a fine ruler little Imp, a fine leader for a dead people hoo, hoo, hoo?"

The Twili Queen glared over at the stooped over elder, her crimson eyes boring a hole through the old Twili's shriveled form, "Be quiet you old fossil, I'm in no mood for your senseless blather. We need to figure out what to do before daylight."

"What do you mean Midna?" Link asked, his sore frame spread out near the slowly dying fire.

"**What she is talking about Cuan is what we are to do now that the Great Deku Tree is dead. With the forest guardian gone the Kokiri cannot survive the new day." **Cu's gruff voice interrupted Midna's reply, his bright fur shining like a beacon dissolved from the deep shadows, **"And…"**

"If the Kokiri die the Twili die…" Midna spoke softly cutting off the golden wolf, her gaze locked on the ground.

"So what can we do?" The young hero seethed his voice full of emotion as his body tensed in barely suppressed rage.

"**I'm not sure Cuan… I'm not sure. If that fairy witch was still around we wouldn't be in this mess!" **Cu snarled, his sharp fangs glinting off the glow of the embers.

"What do you mean Master Cu, did something happen to the Great Fairy?" Anselma spoke up.

Cu's intense red glare settled on the blind woman for a moment before he growled at the Hylian's inability to see the glower, **"I left to investigate why the barrier surrounding the forest failed to see those creatures coming."**

"What barrier?" Link sat up, his face scrunched up confusion, "I thought that the Great Deku Tree was connected to all life in the entire forest, which is why we've never been attacked?"

"**You're partially correct Cuan, however, the Deku Tree was extremely old and the roots providing sensation no longer reached everywhere. So it was decided that others would take up the blind spots. And the biggest was supposed to be monitored by that **_**woman!**_**" **Cu spat the last part, his fangs once more bared.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, what did the Great Fairy have to say, you killed her not so she allayed your fierce anger hoo, hoo, hoo." Elder Senan chuckled at himself.

"**I reached the cave entrance, ready to rip that blasted spirit apart when I found the center pool destroyed. The ceiling was collapsed and the mural crushed. Many of the rocks and remaining walls were blackened from a fire." **The golden wolf's voice dropped low as a vicious growl reverberated through the night air, **"The smell of blast powder permeated the grotto… Hylian blast powder."**

****

A/N: Alright folks sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to do this chapter, had several ways to choose from. But thanks to Zephros I was able to decide what the hey was going to happen. That said I must also apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I liked this ending and I really want to move the plot along, because we haven't even gotten to the stuff I'm excited about.

Hopefully the next one will come out soon, I know exactly what I want to happen to move the story forward. In any case let me know how I did, was it too rushed, too slow, what. And the way you do it is follow 2 of the 3 R's preferably the first two read and review but I'll let you guys pick. Till next time!

* * *

I brought you some supper but if you'd prefer a lecture, I've a few very catchy ones prepared...sin and hellfire... one has lepers. (Firefly)


	9. Trust & Treachery

Ch 9:

* * *

**Sorry folks, sorry. This chapter took a long time (writer's block, countless rewrites just to name a few) but it is a long one... so maybe you all forgive me? Please? Yeah didn't think so haha.**

**Disclaimer: I would say it but I'm too full of turkey right now to say that I don't own this... drat!**

**Warning: Ugly guy and redneck ahead, slower traffic to the right... or something like that.**

"Alright, ready to go." Link said as he stood up, snapping the last clasp on the gray cloak draped across his body.

The dull colored mantle covered the dusty brown tunic he replaced his torn one with, down to just above his knees. The left side concealed most of his body, leaving only a short opening in the lower half while the top part rose up and snapped into place near his neck. The front section the collar rose up to just below the young hero's chin, so that Link only had to lower his head slightly in order to hide the bottom half of his face. The coat was completed with large hood hanging against the hero's back.

"**You know what you must do Cuan? Retrieve the blade from Rusl and then make your way to Death Mountain." **Cu's stern tone caused the young hero to wince slightly.

"Once there I need to find the path to Subrosia in order to get the metals needed to repair the Hero's Bow." Link indicated the long object strapped to his back wrapped tightly in slender strips of cloth, "After that I must go to the Goron City atop Death Mountain and convince them to fix the bow with the materials from Subrosia."

Cu nodded his head in satisfaction, **"Good, very good Cuan, there might be hope for you yet. Once you have restored the Hero's Bow you must quickly travel to the southern tip of continent, to enter the Lost Woods."**

"Where I have to make my way through while avoiding the Skull Kids, find the ancient Forest Temple and save the day right?" Link smiled confident in being successful in his mission.

"**Cuan, you ignorant pup! It won't be that easy, the path is long and your time is short. Midna will not be able to keep up the barrier indefinitely, her magic will deplete and the Kokiri, as well as the Twili will all die." **Cu snapped at the chosen hero.

The almost smug nature on the young hero's features fell at the old hound's chastisement, "I know there's a lot relying on me to complete these tasks as quickly as I can, yet Midna said she could handle more than a month."

Link glanced at Cu, the now fully yellow wolf, with no more black streaks running through his fur, sat hunched near a fire pit, a wisp of smoke slowly wafting into the air. Next to the golden wolf stood Anselma, her hands clasped over her chest, silent with worry.

The young hero's gaze was drawn away from his teacher and mother to an immense dark sphere, flicks of orange and yellows floated through the murky, fluid-like dome. The orb stretched across the center of the village, encompassing several smaller buildings as well as the massive, squat tree that once served as the general store, yet now housed the displaced villagers.

The face of the Twili Queen flashed in Link's mind, sitting in the middle of the dark sphere, radiating power to keep the dome up, separating those within from the outside world.

"**That woman was generous in her estimate; I would not be surprised if she collapsed after just two weeks, so you must hurry Cuan." **Cu growled.

The golden wolf's bright crimson eyes started deeply into Link's icy blue ones, **"After you reach the temple you must traverse the dangers contained in the ancient sanctuary, to the very center. There you will find a shallow pool. Inside are large green plants, each one of those is a pod holding a seed."**

"**That seed is the last hope for the Kokiri and the Twili. It contains the essence of the Great Deku Tree, with it will be possible to grow a new forest guardian, one that will bind with the life-force of the woods and sustain all of it." **

"Why are seeds that can grow another Deku Tree even there?" Link asked puzzled, "Isn't the Great Deku Tree supposed to last as long as the forest, basically forever?" The young hero eye's narrowed.

"**Cuan once more you have proven to be nothing but a pup without it's fangs. Long ago, when the world was new and young a mistake was made and the forest was almost lost. Although it was eventually saved, the Goddesses decided to create a failsafe. Hence the seeds to **_**re-grow **_**the Deku Tree, in the event of it dying were placed in a safe place." **

"**Time is short, you must go now Cuan. You will find the path to bring you back here after you've retrieved the seed at the end of the temple." **With finality, the golden wolf stood up and wandered over to the magical dome before disappearing through it.

"Well it's good to see Cu isn't down from the attack, his concern is… heartwarming." Link commented dryly.

Anselma giggled, "Now, now Link, you know how Master Cu is. He is… worried in his own way. It's just different, that's all." The Hylian woman smiled, struggling slightly with finding the suitable words.

The frown that spread across the young hero's features from the teasing tone his mother's voice slowly turned up, before becoming a smirk akin to the Twili Queen's.

The young champion stepped around the ash filled fire pit and wrapped his hands around the smaller female, "Be safe…" Link whispered as Anselma gently patted his back, "I know you are stronger than you look but I almost lost you once and I don't think I…"

"Shush, you worry too much, just like a little old man, and you're far too young for that… I'm too young for that." Anselma laughed, causing a small frown to bloom across his sharp features, "Now hurry, you must make it to Ordon before nightfall."

Releasing her, the chosen hero spun on his heel and quickly sprinted into the woods, disappearing from sight.

Anselma stood motionless, tears gathering in the corner of her sightless eyes as the bright green outline of her son fade from the sea of white that is her vision.

"_I love you too…"_

* * *

His feet silently gliding through the heavy foliage, Link slid to a stop beside a small stream. Panting slightly the young hero moved his gaze up, following the slope of the massive, steep mound situated on the opposite side of the wide, shallow stream.

Tall trees with large, green needles clustered together tightly up along the sides of the sheer knoll. The colossal pines barricaded the immense hill; making it impossible to climb, save for a path which cut straight through the wall of foliage.

However, tiny round stones that were similar to the gray rocks of the riverbed lined the entire pathway. As Link watched several loose pieces of gravel tumbled down into the shallow stream.

Drawing the young hero's gaze back up the hill was a great flat rock protruding from the center of the rubble strewn path that stretched out to a single point. Numerous cuts and divots pocket marked the entire surface of the stone formation. Yet, what stood out the most were four deep grooves that slightly rounded off into distinctive shapes, creating the illusion of an six fingered hand closed into a tight fist with one finger pointing off into the distance, towards Kokiri Village.

Link untied a leather wineskin from his belt and took a long draw from it, a small trickle of water leaked from his mouth, down his chin before his flicked away with his thumb.

Striding over to the wide river the young hero kneeled down and placed the half full canteen in order to fill it, his intense gaze never leaving the impassible slope.

"Wha'cha looking at boss?" A young, energetic voice echoed through the peaceful atmosphere, shocking the chosen hero.

Link whirled around, his gray cloak flying open as his hand ripped the ornate dagger his mother had given him from his belt. The young hero's blue eyes flashed dangerously as he scanned the forest behind him, slowly turning around looking for the foreign voice.

"Whoa boss, hold your purtty horses, ain't no need to be spin round like that, ma belly is upset with all that moving. That is if I had one, ha!"

"Show yourself!" Link shouted, his powerful glare searching the foliage before shifting to look down the stream banks, his feet spreading apart into a guarded stance.

"Um, boss I'm right here…" The young voice said dryly, "Your a might off there boss, I mean you ain't fergettin' me already boss… right?"

"I can hardly be expected to remember someone I've never met. Now I ask again, reveal yourself." The chosen hero said his mannerism cautious, all the while continuing to seek for the unknown assailant.

"Welp boss, I'd be happy to tell ya where I am… but I can't see a dern thing. I'd reckon I'm some where that's dark."

The young hero tripped over his own feet and almost spilled along the rough ground. Standing upright, Link relaxed his posture and slipped his dagger back into his belt, "You _reckon_? My friend either you are quite astute or just dim."

"I already told ya boss, I'm somewhere that's real dark, course I'm dim… and I'm not sure what astute means but I thank ye kindly for saying I am one." The mysterious voice responded.

Link wanted to slap himself, "Alright then… let's try this, what was the last thing you remember seeing before you found yourself in a _'dark place'_?" The young hero moved towards a large rock jutting out of the ground next to the stream.

"Welp let me think, first I was waked up by that big o'l stick, the Great Deku Tree, and then given to ya boss… Then there was that fight with them big spiders… after that I'm not sure what happened boss." The voice struggled recalling all the events, its tone raising and falling with each word.

The chosen hero's eyes widen in surprise, quickly twisting his body around, Link grabbed the bundled weapon that was strapped to his back and slipped it off. Bringing it around the young hero laid the wrapped weapon in his lap and swiftly unbound the cloth that tightly enfolded the Hero's Bow.

Untying the knot Link began to unwind the soft fabric and exposed the blonde wood of his bow. Looking at the light colored wood, the chosen hero noticed that although still bright the shine that once imbued the ancient weapon was now dulled.

"Yahoo! Thank ye kindly boss, now I'm out of that dark place and can see again." The strange voice said, the young hero almost expecting to see a face with a wide mouth on the bow talking to him. However, the Hero's Bow, despite the lack of its former luster, was unchanged.

"Hey boss, ya gat this here funny look 'bout ya, reminds me of this horny toad I met once. Uglier than sin… not that you're that…"

"WHY… why don't you just stop there and tell me who you are, alright?" Link cut off the voice.

"Oh, gotcha boss. Ahem, I'm the spirit that be inside that here purtty bow ya gat, don't reckon I can tell ya ma name seeing how I fergot it ages ago, but I'd take kindly to ya calling me Hero."

"Hero… Well that's imaginative isn't." Link commented dryly, "So you're a spirit that was turned into an ancient weapon used…"

"Nah boss, you gat it all wrong. I'm just a simple spirit that was put into that there bow by that first hero… now what was his name… Well paint me red and call me a fire-stick I don't recall that darn name of that hero that whittled that bow and put ma purtty self in it." Hero interrupted.

Link rubbed his temples, a sharp pain settling behind his eyes, "I'm not sure I understand you, you're saying that the first hero carved a bow and then put you into it?"

"I'm not real good with them detals thingys but I'd reckon you're 'bout right boss. Ain't had reason to think of these stuff so I'm havin might hard time remembering all the purculars." Hero's odd speech was causing the pain in the young hero's head to grow.

Link ran his hands along his face, suppressing a groan. Lifting his head the young hero's gaze wandered around the surrounding nature when the corner of his eye caught a figure standing next to him.

Leaping to his feet the chosen hero grabbed the dagger on his belt and spun to face the stranger. Narrowing his gaze into a vicious glare, the chosen hero dropped back into a familiar, fighting stance.

Link took in the mysterious figure, who looked no older then Rusl's son Colin, standing relaxed in front of him, a straw hat sat upon scraggly brown hair that reached just past the stranger's pointed ears, his skin a deep tan from many years spent in the sun. The much shorter boy wore a sweat-stained white shirt, the sleeves ripped off. A pair of filthy, blue patchwork leggings adorned his legs with the threadbare bottoms ending well above his ankles. His feet were covered by an old pair of tattered straw sandals. A long stem of wheat hung limply from his mouth as his soft blonde eyes glowed with happiness.

"Y-You're Hero's real form aren't you…?" The young hero asked the poorly dressed man smiling brightly.

"Welp pluck ma hair and call me a baby bird, you be seeing ma face ain't ya boss. Yahoo, this is just a hoot, no one has saw me in the longest, not critter or Hyian." The ancient weapon exclaimed while slapping his knee.

"So I have a bow used by the first hero centuries ago, one that has a spirit contain within, and suddenly I can hear and see you… why?" Link asked, returning his dagger to his belt once again and relaxed his guard.

"Welp, I ain't too sure 'bout that boss, but I'd reckon it had something to do wit ya absorbing the purtty Kokiri Emerald." Hero scratched his cheek, "Them uber magical energies now swirling around through ya body gave you the ability to see me."

The young hero considered Hero's words, remembering the presence that he'd felt and the whispers of a dead language when he first grasped the Hero's Bow. Realization dawned on the chosen hero.

"Not only did the emerald allow me to see you but now I can understand the ancient words too, the ones you were whispering in my head."

"Whispering?! I was shoutin ma head off gettin ya to listen to me. But ya had wool in ya ears or sumtin cause ya ain't heard me till now."

"Uh, I-I'm sorry…?" Link said, rubbing the back of his head, "It was so quiet that I just thought that you…"

"Ah no problem boss, ma Mema always said folks had trouble understanding me, don't reckon why though?" Hero chuckled loudly, "But that ain't important right now, what's we gat to do now boss is figure a way up that there big hill."

The young hero turned and looked up the daunting slope and smiled softly, "Oh that, that's the easy part." At the ancient spirit's raised eyebrow Link began to laugh, "There's a path that only the Kokiri know, which allows you to simply walk up the hill. Although it looks like it's covered in rocks not all of them are real, some, along the pathway are magic seals that give the illusion of stones."

"Welp smack ma head and call me a star, ain't that just the grandest thing, magic pebbles! And her I thought I'd seen everything but I ain't ever seen magic rocks." The spirit said tipping his hat back as his mouth spread into a bright smile, "But if ya know that boss why are ya still standing her, git that 'kester of yours up that hill and find the stuff to fix me up."

Link simply let out a small chuckle as he adjusted his gray cloak across his shoulders, "Alright, alright. I don't need another person pestering me about getting on the road."

With that the chosen hero walked through the ankle deep water of the stream and began to ascend the steep mound leading to the Ordon village, "Hang on Hero, I have a feeling this journey is going to get interesting."

* * *

Link slipped through the small wheat field located just pass the cliff edge that marked the border of Ordon, the chaff which was used for the herds of goats that were raised by the rural community and prized by neighboring villages.

Quickly passing through the fields the young hero came to a weathered wooden fence and crouched in the tall grass, peering across the wide, flat plain as dozens of goats grazed on the wild pasture.

"Looks like ya ain't alone boss, I see a youngin out there wit that feller tripping over his breeches." Hero spoke, loudly, in Link's sensitive ear.

The chosen hero nearly fell over from the earsplitting noise, yet managed to grab one of the rails of the fence, "Hero that hurt! Don't yell in my ear. Now get back before someone sees you." The young hero seethed.

"I hate to break it to ya boss but um, yur the only one that can see and hear me." The ancient weapon spirit commented casually, his ever present grin on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot about you being just a manifestation of the Hero's Bow and not really there. Just be more careful about screaming in my ear alright?"

"Right boss!" Hero yelled, in Link's ear once again causing the young hero to wince and quietly growl while his gaze moved back to the open field.

"I swear Fado, I heard something coming from over there in the bushes, I ain't pulling your leg neither." The child that was helping take care of the herds exclaimed, pulling the larger shepherd towards the tall grass.

"T-Talo I told you that I didn't hear anything and we need to get those animals back into that barn. Now stop wasting time, and git back to work." Fado said, jerking his hand out of the young boy's grip before he turned and stalked back to the wandering goats, mumbling under his breath about troublesome children.

"B-bu-but…" Talo's sentence trailed off, staring at the older man's back as he stomped back to the barn. The small boy's face contorted in rage and he grabbed a stick lying near his feet and throw it with all his strength at Fado, however it fell short, only traveling a few feet, "Y-You…!" The boy screamed, releasing a string of curses.

The bigger shepherd stopped, glaring over his shoulder at the younger boy, his face red in anger and embarrassment from the expletives that Talo had uttered, "W-What did you just say?!"

The short child swallowed nervously, his face paling before he scrambled away from the charging Fado, who picked up the stick that Talo had thrown at him as he passed it.

Link watched as Fado stumbled after the young boy, swinging the improvised weapon around erratically, a smile growing across his features.

Talo tripped and spilled across the pasture, the bigger herder preparing to strike the young boy with the makeshift switch when the young hero decided to make his presence known.

"Now I know you've heard worse than what little Talo learned from his dad Fado. If I remember correctly you even taught me a few of the more… descriptive ones."

The goat herder stayed his hand and spun around, searching for the voice the suddenly spoke. His emerald eyes roamed over the surrounding area, looking for whoever was hiding.

"W-Who's t-there… I-I warn you I'm the s-strongest warrior in this v-village…!" Fado's voice shook as he held the stick in front of himself like a sword.

Link smiled even wider, even though the two Ordonians were only a few paces away they could not see the chosen hero because of his cloak. The simple shroud was imbued with a magic spell that allowed it to absorb the shadows, wrapping the darkness around him, concealing the hero in even the smallest of shades.

Deciding to end their freight, Link stood up and pulled his hood off, "Easy there oh great one, I mean no harm." The young hero said, holding his hands up.

"L-Link, ya scared the life out me! I thought it was a bandit or another kni… um, never mind!" The older man stuttered uneasily, thick beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

A slightly raised eyebrow answered Fado's uneasiness, "You alright there Fado, you seem… unsettled."

"Oh! I-I am f-fine, just still surprised that you're here… I-I mean, since you didn't show up yesterday we… I-I didn't think you'd be coming."

"Right…" Link replied cautiously, unnerved by the Ordonian's agitation, "Something came up and delayed my trip, but now I'm here now and need to see Rusl about my sword."

"R-Right, right… yeah Rusl. I'm not sure if he's here at…"

"He is! I saw him helping that wimp son of his with the fishing pole tha…" Talo's mouth snapped shut at the vicious glare Fado shot him.

The shepherd turned back to the young hero and laughed nervously, "Heh I-I guess he is back… I didn't know cause I've been taking care of them goats all day… H-How 'bout I take you to the village."

"Sure… that would be fine." Link said, pulling his hood back over his head, concealing his features again under the magical cloak.

After ordering Talo to put the goats into the barn the two adults began the short walk to Ordon Village.

The hike across the pasture, through the large, closed gates that lead to the township was made in awkward silence, Fado occasionally glanced over at the young hero traveling next to him apprehensively.

"I don't right like this fella boss, he keeps looking all around like we was being watched or sometin. As ma Mema always said, ya can't trust a man that can't look at a fish for less than a second." Hero said, quietly.

The young hero simply shook his head at the spirit's comment, "Don't mind Fado, he may look and act tough but in reality he's a coward. Besides Ordon here is full of good people and I'd trust them with my life." Link whispered.

Reaching the small valley that separated the goat pasture and the village, Fado and the chosen hero walked down a steep hill and entered Ordon Village. The young hero's gaze traveled across the rural community, a large, two-story log cabin sat at the base of the mound. The young hero smiled warmly at the home of the gruff mayor and his lovely daughter.

The leader of rural community, Mayor Bo was the largest man the hero knew, easily standing two heads taller than the Hylian and an arms span wider. Although the giant's gut stuck out well pass his belt, massive, tree-trunk like arms, rippling with rock hard muscles told a life of hard living conditions. Yet, Link knew the large man had a tender and loving side that softened his tough exterior, especially concerning his precious daughter Ilia.

The chosen hero glanced over at the large cabin and saw the mayor's daughter herself, beating a rug with a small stick. The young girl, who was around the same age as Link, was blessed with a rustic beauty. Her platinum blonde hair was cut short, the back barely touching the nape of her neck.

Catching her gaze, Link frowned when Ilia paled, dropped her stick and hurried inside the large house, slamming the door shut.

Looking around the village Link's frown grew, on the opposite side of the small creek which ran through the village sat another house. A massive water-wheel was attached to one side. The giant wheel dipped into the deeper reservoir that fed the creek and moved the colossal grinding stone which the young hero knew was contained within the house.

Talo's father Jaggle spied the chosen hero and quickly ushered his wife and youngest child, the former with fear filling her features while the tiny boy stared at Link with a cold, calculating expression.

Jaggle a short, heavily tanned man clasped an old battered hoe in his large hands tightly. The old farmer's thick neck tensed while his face turned red from an unidentifiable rage.

Link slowed to a halt, his intense blue eyes focusing only on the angry father, confused on the hostility in his glare. A quiet cough tore the young hero's gaze away from Jaggle and back to the nervous shepherd standing just across the short bridge built over the stream.

"I-I'll leave you to go the rest of the way, I n-need to get something from ma house." With that Fado took off to the home built underneath a massive tree, stretching well above the surrounding hills.

The small country village was situated in the mountains of Talus, rising up between the desolate Ikana Valley and the wet Goponga Swamp lands. The Talus range, smaller than the mighty Death Mountain and its numerous peaks, was unique because of the dark gray rocks that covered the foothills, while wide, flat plateaus allowed animals to graze on the lush grass native to the great heights.

Link simply raised his eyebrows at the peculiar behavior he'd observed since setting foot in Ordon.

"I gat a bad feeling 'bout this boss…" Hero whispered in the young hero's ear, his spirit floating slightly above the ground just behind the chosen hero's.

The Hylian stayed quiet as he continued up the small incline leading to the home of the village's blacksmith, Rusl.

Stepping up to the porch that wrapped around the small dome shaped house Link rapped sharply on the wooden door, the muffled conversation that the young hero's highly sensitive hearing had picked up immediately stopped. Listening intently the Hylian noticed a crack appear in the doorway before a patch of sun bleached hair became visible, followed quickly by the rest of the head of Rusl, the man whom Link had traveled to see.

"L-Link!?" At the swordsman shout of surprise a loud crash boomed from inside the home, "W-wha… Why are… How'd…?!"

The young hero narrowed his eyes, "Sorry, I was delayed and couldn't make the rendezvous…?"

Rusl slipped out of the barely open entranceway and held the door closed, his hand turning white from the tight grip on the handle, "No it's fine Link! I just wasn't expecting you… since you failed to show up yesterday."

Link glanced over the village blacksmith, a dark green jerkin and light colored leggings, which stopped just below his knees, showed signs of heavy wear. A dyed pelt was wrapped around his waist, tied off by a blue belt that was embellished by an unusual crest. A plain brown scabbard was hung across his back by a thick twine rope with a blade hilt covered in brown leather sticking out from behind his broad shoulders. Dark brown skin and light blonde hair showed much time spent under the sun, while rough hands told of a hard worker.

The chosen hero slowly moved his hand, hidden by his drab cloak, over the dagger strapped to his belt, "Is everything alright Rusl… you and everyone else has been acting… strange since I arrived."

"It's… We…" Shaking his head the older swordsman quickly composed himself, breathing deeply he continued, "Sorry we were attacked by a Bokoblin raiding party so everyone is on edge."

"He's fibbing ya boss, I gat that funny feeling in ma belly. And ma Mema always said, if ya feeling that funny feeling in ya belly then either ya need the pot or someone be a lying." Hero spoke up, his manifestation pointing directly at the villager.

Link remained silent, yet his hand tightly gripped the small hilt of his dagger while his gaze moved around the scattered houses, his face dipping below the raised collar of his shroud, hiding the lower half of his face, "Bokoblin raiders… The damage must have been kept to a minimum else you've gotten very good at repairing the devastation."

The older villager glanced down, his features filled with a deep sadness, before his light blue eyes locked with Link's darker ones, "I'm sorry my young friend… I wish there was another way."

As the young hero mulled over the blacksmith's words, the older swordsman stepped to the left side of the door. The wood suddenly shattered, an iron spearhead busting through it, heading for the hero's gut.

Link leapt back, the tip of the lance catching the edge of his cloak, ripping a long tear through it.

The young hero landed in a crouch on the downside of the small hill leading to Ruls' home, his dagger freed from its sheath, the silver blade glinting in the setting sun.

The chosen hero's face contorted into a fierce glare, centering on the village blacksmith who stood next to the doorway with his sword unsheathed and held at the ready. A heavy, armored boot smashed the broken door and out stepped a Hyrule Knight.

The soldier was garbed in an off white jerkin and slacks with a dark green border, a long shirt of chain mail reached his waist before splitting and settling over his hips. The Hyrule banner stitched into a small cloth piece in the center of his chest. Thick plate-mail boots and gloves protected the guard's peripheral extremities. A large helmet, resembling the head of a fish with a ridge running down the center of the helm, covered the knight's top; the faceplate hiding his features behind the heavy metal with two slots for him to see out of.

The soldier pushed the wood remains out of the way and stepped to the side, his spear gripped loosely in one hand while his other grabbed the sword on his belt. Out of the doorway strode another knight, identical to the first save for no lance in his hands. Following the two guards another, more heavily armored soldier walked out of the dome house.

The third knight stood a head taller than the others; his shoulders were encased by thick armored pads that angled up slightly into a sharp point and joined just above his sternum. His legs were protected by a pair of greaves and quisses, which protected his thighs and lower legs. Two paldrons covered his arms, fitting just under the shoulder braces. Chain mail, with thin metal strips woven through the links shielded most of the knight's chest, a small piece of plat mail connected to the shoulder pads by a heavy gold chain. The entire suit was dyed a light blue with crimson border. A wide, silver stripe ran along the outside of the massive shoulder pads, signifying a rank of captain.

A deep purple, sleeveless surcoat hung over the captain's armor, a depiction of a fiery bird of prey with it's wings out stretched, clutching a massive broadsword in it's sharp talons was stitched in the center of the coat. The young hero gritted his teeth; under the tutelage of his mother, who was prominent in the Hyrule courts before her flight, Link memorized the symbols and colors used to indicate the different ranks they portrayed. The crimson hawk, it's wing tips highlighted in gold, was the crest of Herluin, lord of the southern section of Hyrule Kingdom.

Although Hyrule is the second largest kingdom, only surpassed by the Holy Athonian Empire, it still boasted a massive territory.

Hyrule was split into four sections, North, South, East, and West, each one overseen by a lord that answered only to the King of Hyrule. Each lord had dukes, knights, and barons that pledged service in return for land, which created four separate armies for the fragmented part of the whole realm. The center kingdom, Hyrule, also possessed an army, containing the best swords in the entire dominion, giving Hyrule a military prowess that easily exceeded the other neighboring countries.

However, because of the descriptions Anselma had given to Link, the young hero knew the knight standing before him was not the honorable, noble old man that the hero's mother had spoken kindly about.

The massive man stepped fully out of the doorway's shadow and the chosen hero had to force down the bile that rose to his mouth from the horrendous sight of the knight's face.

His entire skin was enflamed, as if the Hylian was consumed by an unquenchable rage. A massive tattoo of an eye dominated the noble's shaved head. One of the long, pointy ears, found on all true Hylains was missing. The other, while wider than most, was bisected completely, matching the bright white scar that traveled halfway across his head. The knight's face was crisscrossed with countless more cuts as well as several terrible burns that stood out vibrantly against the red skin. Yet, the most ghastly feature was a long, slender scar that began at the lord's widow's peak, cut a jagged line through his empty eye socket, and down his jaw. The white stripe stopped partway down the noble's neck.

"So this is the brat that has caused so much pain and suffering, the one that Rayner gave up _everything_ for… utter foolishness!"

The young hero shot the minor royal a furious glare. Yet, pulled back slightly, his features twisting up in confusion, when he noticed that the general's single eyeball was completely white, the same as his mother's.

"_He's blind?! But how's that…"_

"I feel strong magic comin from that fancy paint spot on his head. I'd reckon that mark is what's responsible for him seeing, even though he ain't gat any eyes." Hero said, his once cheerful, playful cold and serious.

Before Link could ask the ancient spirit what he meant the Hylian lord's gruff voice echoed throughout the small community, "I truly was expecting a demon, yet all I find is an unarmed child. I'm glad now that I sent the rest of the platoon on ahead. It would have been such a slaughter that his highness would have thought I was afraid of this small whelp."

Turning, the lord centered his head tattoo on Rusl standing next to him, "You've done well blacksmith, Hyrule will not forget Ordon's part in the execution of this dark blot on our golden kingdom."

The swordsman remain silent and motionless, a hard expression on his face. However, when Link stared into Rusl's eyes the young hero saw a deep sadness in the older man's gaze.

"Now, the time for talking is over child. You've lived for far too long now." With a wave of his hand, the Hylian noble ordered the two knights escorting him to attack.

The first soldier rushed Link with a great shout. Stopping short of the chosen hero, the armored warrior thrust his spear forward.

Link dodged the sharp point by rolling to his right. Coming up the young hero was forced to jump backwards, using his free hand to push off and complete a full back flip, as the other guard flung a lance that had appeared in his hands at the space the hero just vacated.

Before Link could fully recover from his landing the first knight was upon him again; throwing himself, desperately to the side the chosen hero used his superior speed to avoid the repeated jabs of the knight's spear.

The young hero's mind raced with different strategies to defeat an opponent with a greater reach. Link spotted his chance and rolled forward, under a vicious horizontal swing from the guard's lance and into a low crouch near the other soldier's spear. Latching onto the weapon, Link grabbed it near the point before shoving it backwards as hard as he could. The iron butt-plate hit the knight that the young hero had just dodged in the chest, the single layer of chain mail failing to cushion the devastating blow from cracking the guard's sternum.

Hearing rapidly footsteps approaching Link braced his lance with both hands and held it above his head. The second knight swung his sword in a powerful vertical strike yet was stopped by his own lance that the hero now held.

The chosen hero abruptly pushed against the soldier's blade hard. The knight stumbled back; yet, before he could recover Link swung the spear sideways and hit the guard in the arm with the rod. The heavily, reinforced spear-shaft shattered upon impact and the sound of bones being pulverized echoed through the village as the knight was pitched to the side.

Link tossed the worthless pole pieces and stood up to face the remaining warriors when his ears quirked up and he heard the distinct sound of an arrow flying through the air. Quickly sidestepping the young hero barely managed to see the burl of the wooden bolt; turning around he saw the shaft of the arrow sticking out the ground. However, a hissing sound filled his sensitive ears and the chosen hero watched as a small fuse attached to the bolt burned swiftly. The young hero's eyes widen right before the lit fuse reached three small, round shapes wrapped around the shaft and a great explosion rocked the countryside.

The chosen hero rolled out of the smoke, his gray cloak in tatters and smoldering slightly, yet because of the magic spell infused in the cloth managed to take the brunt of the blast. Scanning the area Link spotted an archer reading another bomb-arrow on the hill leading up to the massive tree that hung over Fado's house.

The young hero quickly leapt out of the way as the exploding bolt hit the ground near him, and sprinted towards a squat rock formation near a small pumpkin patch on the opposite side of the shallow stream running through the village and joining the much deeper part which the water-wheel dipped into.

Link jumped side to side, avoiding the numerous arrows that the archer was raining down on him, each one blowing large chunks out of the ground soon after narrowing missing the increasingly frantic hero.

The young hero reached the side of the odd shaped mound just as three more bomb-arrows thudded into the rock crevices. Clutching the remains of his ruined cloak, Link jumped and curled up in a ball as the explosives destroyed the rock formation and sent massive hunks of stone and dust everywhere.

The blast smashed into the chosen hero's back, his once pristine shroud being consumed by the flames. Sharp pebbles peppered the young hero's back, however, the thick leather hides, layered underneath his brown tunic managed to protect Link from serious damage.

Landing in the deeper part of the stream running through Ordon, the chosen hero shook to clear his head as the last vestiges of his cloak floating off his bruised body. Glancing up through the blue waters Link watched as the dust began to dissipate, looking down the river the young hero started to swim towards the down the brook and towards the deeper sections.

Traveling down the canal the chosen hero stayed under the water, which turned a much darker color with the farther he swam. The passage narrowed significant from two sheer cliffs that slopped up before the waterway ended in a large bowl shaped reservoir that was hidden by tall precipices with tall trees lining the edges all the way around.

Cloistered to one side of the basin, hidden from the village was a small patch of land. Link slowly climbed out of the water and onto the sandy soil on his hands and knees. Gasping for air the young hero allowed himself to relax slightly, knowing that on the small peninsula was a secret hole that led to a cave which would take him to the Ikana Valley and to the vast plains of Hyrule field.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a pathetic ending huh?! Sorry for that folks but one I wanted to get this up and out, and second the next chapter is basically the same chapter but that would have mad it way too long so it got stopped here. I know, no excuses, but a man can try right? **

**Hope someone enjoyed Hero, that guy's going to be in this a lot because I love him, white-trash/redneck at it's finest. With that said if some of you do decide to grace me with a review I just want you guys (or gals... preferably gals ;)) to know that any and all spelling errors and bad grammar while Hero is talking is completely intentional, just had to let you people know that before I get a dozen reviews telling me how much I suck at spilling ;)**

**Anywho, sorry again for the long wait... but then again there is only one guy reviewing (granted he's a much better writer so it probably makes up for it in the long run but meh) so maybe I shouldn't feel all that bad lol. Remember the 3 R's (Read, Review, and Reheat... see I gave you guys the third R, be happy now... please, don't break out into song lol)**You want to run this ship?!

* * *

Yes!

W-well you can't... (Serenity)

* * *


	10. The Road less Traveled

Ch 10:

* * *

**Warning: This chapter gets a little... shall we sa nasty. I know I've never warned you guys before about the violence before but this time it might be a tad worse so figured I'd be nice and say beware!**

**Disclaimer: I, Darkide, as of this year do not, will not, nor cannot own the Zelda universe. If for some reason you thought otherwise I'd like to know where my millions are.**

**Now in beta-vision!**

* * *

Pushing aside several stiff branches of the massive bush which butted up against the tall rock wall, the young hero revealed a dark hole that was concealed by the dense foliage. Gazing deeply into the blackness, the chosen hero suddenly felt an invisible force wrap tightly around his frame and draw him down into the enveloping darkness.

Soon after, the ethereal grip slackened and Link found himself in a dimly lit cave. The narrow walls covered by rough, uneven stone which seemed to glisten with moisture. The entire corridor was flooded with ankle deep water, soaking into the young hero's worn leather boots. The jagged sides rose up to a high ceiling, littered with sharp stalactites, giving the roof a sinister appearance. Despite the great height the cave walls were barely an arm's span wide.

The young hero reached out his hand and brushed against the coarse surface and discovered it to be supple and yielding against the slight pressure. Link watched in amazement as the spongy material expanded and constricted, as if the walls were actually alive.

The chosen hero pried his gaze away from the unnatural walls when he managed to catch a glimpse of a soft blue light reflecting off the dark water further down the cramped tunnel. However, as soon as Link put his weight on the floor, the squashy ground give way before quickly reforming back, pushing his foot up and causing him to stumble into the side wall. Straightening back up Link suppressed a groan of pain caused by the impact. The chosen hero decided to slide his foot along the floor, attempting to minimize the pressure he placed on the elastic base.

Not knowing how long he'd made his way down the hall, slowly, because of the dim lighting; the young hero continued his odd gait before he noticed the blue glow was growing brighter. After several more long strides Link saw his path end at a rock wall. With a small hole punched through the barrier near the bottom.

Water gushed out of the narrow opening and into the corridor. The glow from the other side shined brightly through the constant flood of water, the light refracting off into the tunnel. Reaching the gap the chosen hero kneeled down close to the hole. As water continued to pour out of the breach the young hero took a deep breath and held it. Using the top of the hole as leverage, Link pulled against the escaping fluid and through the opening.

Struggling against the surge of water pushing him back into the dim tunnel, Link gripped the malleable rock and pulled hard, his muscles soon beginning to burn from the strain. Slowly the hero moved through the rushing liquid before suddenly bursting through completely and tumbling into a shallow pool.

Breathing heavily, Link sat up and glanced back at the hole and watched as the stone grew and sealed the small opening into a seamless wall.

The young hero's long ears perked up as a gentle melody reverberated through the new room. His gaze traveled up along the smooth, gray stones lining the sides while water ran down the lengths. Unseen lights shined beneath the fluid and created a symphony of colors that changed with the music. The ceiling disappeared completely, leaving only a star studded sky in it's place.

Link picked himself out of the low pond, his tunic thoroughly soaked. He turned towards the soothing song being played behind him.

Directly in front of the hero stood dozens of large gray tablets lining a partially submerged walkway that led further in the strange room. On either side of the solid path the ground disappeared into dark blue depths of which no bottom could be seen. The chosen hero gazed at the large colorless slates; upon each were intricate carvings of humanoids with fins, webbed feet and hands, and a large tailfin attached to their heads, the Zoras.

As his eyes fell on each monolith, the strange lights shifted and shined directly on the murals through the clear blue waters, bathing the gray stones in countless colors.

Each slab seemed to be telling a story, a record of the Zora people. On the first was a tall, beautiful woman whose dress ended just below her knees. Her outfit appeared to be made of nothing more than air and water. Yet somehow the two elements managed to keep her modesty. The woman's long light blue – almost white – hair curled slightly at the end, a small silver circlet with a star-shaped jewel in the center sat on her head. Her pale, slender arms were perfectly smooth and Link knew it was not simply a trick of the stone. Twin gold bracers wrapped around her slim wrists, a triple triangle dominating center of the metal. Her petite feet were enclosed by a pair of simple slippers.

In the beauty's cupped hands was a tiny fish. The fish's scales lacked any color and it was simple looking with nothing to distinguish it from any other sea-creature. However, the loving smile gracing the striking female – while her sightless gaze was focused on the small creature – belittled the tiny guppy's plain appearance.

As the chosen hero continued down the pathway moving his vision from one slab to the next, watching as the story unfolded. The small fish grew to immense size and the beauty was forced to find a home for it. Another panel depicted the woman speaking to a figure that Link recognized instantly as the Great Fairy. The next plate showed the Fairy Queen directing a small, yet well endowed girl, who had a fish tail in place of legs and shells weaved through her teal colored hair, to care for the fish.

On the other side of the room the tablets showed the massive fish and the young girl hovering over hundreds of egg shapes. Moving on to the next one Link saw all the eggs had hatched and young Zoras were stumbling around.

On and on the origins of Hyrule's aquatic people continued, growing into a strong people. The Zoras built a shrine for the giant fish and fell down to worship it. Yet, the young girl was not seen in any other mural. Other pieces showed the small community becoming a mighty kingdom, while more still showed the Zoras fighting colossal squid-like creatures that spewed rocks gathered from the sea bottoms and dozens of other fish-humanoids that were more nightmare than the fish.

The last slab, which featured a Zora holding his hand up in a sign of peace with a Hylian mirroring him on the opposite side, was situated in a slight recess of a massive tiered, obelisk. Each of it's numerous tiers were overflowing with crystal clear water. Bright lights shined underneath the liquid with every color of the rainbow. Twin pillars, seemingly made of ice, stood on either side of the final mural. A pair of spiraling stairs rose to the top of the structure, where the soft music was wafting down from.

Ascending the staircase carefully, water cascading over the marble steps, Link made his way to the top where he found the young girl that resembled the one from the carvings playing a harp that laid against her frame.

The small female sat on a fountain of water, shooting out of the stone edifice. The flow streamed off the sides of the structure and flooded into the room. Her curly, teal hair flowed pass her pale shoulders with colorful seashells weaved throughout her vivid locks. The girl's eyes were closed as she continued to play on a harp made of water. Brightly colored fish swam through the instrument as the girl's smooth hands plucked the strings of made of liquid. Her chest was covered by a few wrappings of seaweed while her bottom half was that of a fish. The russet colored scales of her fin shifted with the lights emitting from the water to various shades of red.

Sensing his presence, the mermaid opened her teal eyes and saw Link, her fingers falling still and the soft melody tapering off, "Oh, Master Cuan! I did not expect to see you here."

The young hero groaned at the nickname yet still managed to smile, "Hello Nerissa… You know you can just call me Link right? No Master… no Cuan."

Sweet laughter echoed through the chambers as the small girl set the harp off her body and motioned the chosen hero closer, "Yes I do Master Cuan. However, it would be rude of me to not call you Master since you are the chosen one… and Cuan is such a… cute name." The mermaid whispered almost seductively.

The young hero chuckled sheepishly while he tried to keep his eyes from straying over the scantily clad beauty as she leaned her voluptuous form over provocatively, "T-Thanks Nerissa, b-but I nee…!" Link's voice trailed off when the water nymph laid her hand on his thigh and gently stroked it.

"But what _Master _Cuan?" Nerissa softly blew in the chosen hero's sensitive ear, her trim, small body leaning heavily on his. Her hand crept further up his leg before she suddenly laughed and sat back on the fountain, "Oh Master Cuan, you are so fun to tease."

The young hero simply grumbled under his breath, his face completely red. The chosen hero took a cautious step away from the sea nymph to compose himself, to which Nerissa's teal eyes shined with mischief, and cleared his unusually parched throat.

"W-What I was trying to tell you Nerissa, I need a way to Hyrule Field, the forest pathway is more being guarded by an army…"

"What are you talking about Master Cuan? Why would there be an army that you couldn't get pass?"

And so Link told the water spirit of the betrayal in Ordon and the Hyrulian Knights led by a new southern lord. The young hero explained how he managed to escape without having to resort to killing the knights. He concluded his tale with how he came to be in front of the sea nymph herself.

"So you see Nerissa, I can't take the path through Ordon forest or I'd have the entire southern army on my tail. And it would only be a matter of time before the rest of Hyrule learned of it and I'd have the entire kingdom descend on me."

The sea nymph bit her light blue lips, her teal eyes narrowed in concentration, "I agree that would be bad… And I think I can help you."

"Really?" The young hero asked hopefully, "Thank you so much Nerissa, that would help greatly."

The water spirit shook her head at the chosen hero's excitement, "Not too fast Master Cuan. I cannot send you to Hyrule Field, but I can get you close."

"You can't…? But don't you control all the water currents in Hyrule and underground rivers? All save for the vast oceans at the edge of Hyrule?"

"I can except…"

"Except what?" Link asked; dread beginning to creep into his mind.

"There is something strange happening. There are places that I can no longer access because of strong magical wards. Hyrule Field, the castle, and several other locations have all been blocked by some mysterious power. One I cannot break on my own." Nerissa explained.

The young hero's features darkened, "This is becoming very serious. First Cu finds the Great Fairy's cave destroyed by Hylian blast powder and now you tell me that magic seals are preventing you from accessing certain rivers and currents…"

The sea nymph's skin paled at the chosen hero's words, "W-What do you mean the Great Fairy's cave was destroyed? B-But what of the Fairy Queen? Is she… is she…?"

Link simply shook his head, "No one knows for certain, Elder Senan thinks she may yet live, however, even he was troubled by this development. I was to spend a season practicing with a real sword but with these latest… events taking place, my mission will begin immediately."

Nerissa looked upon the chosen hero with sympathy, a twinge of sadness in her sea-green orbs, "I'm positive you'll do just great Master Cuan. If any one can stop the spread of darkness and bring about the rebirth of the Hyrule by the light of the goddesses' golden power, it is you."

The chosen hero didn't respond to the water spirit's praise and simply schooled his features into a determined look, "So if not Hyrule Field then where can you send me?"

Smiling brightly the sea nymph sat up straight on the fountain, springing up beneath her, and settled the large water-harp onto her shoulder once more, "I'll send you to a small river, in a deep ravine that is situated near the Ikana Valley exit… But you must be careful Master Cuan. Bans of Moblins use this place as an outpost and you could very well be in danger. I wouldn't send you there save I know you must hurry."

With a quick nod, Link signaled that he was ready. Nerissa then began to strum the liquid strings on her harp. The brightly colored fish, which had been resting, started to swim throughout the instrument. Their vivid scales flared in time with the melody of the water nymph's song.

The young hero felt the room enclose around him, as the music filled his senses. The lights overhead, as well as the strange lights underneath the waters, dimmed. Soon all the chosen hero was able to hear was the sound of Nerissa's harp before the area suddenly fell away and Link plunged into ice cold water.

Clawing his way up the young hero exploded out of the freezing fluid as he felt himself being carried away by a strong current. No light source in the underground river meant that the chosen hero was helpless against the pull of the water. However, the sea spirit's melody still reverberated through his mind, filling the oppressive darkness with tranquility.

Link relaxed his body and let the current convey him to closer to his destiny while his mind focused on the training he had received so that he could bring the goddesses' golden light to the land.

* * *

"Sir, the scouts have returned. No sign of the fugitive was found." A knight without a helm said as he entered the home of Rusl and Uli of Ordon.

Dominating the center of the room was the large general, lord of Hyrule's southern lands. His large hands were clasped behind his broad frame as he seemingly ignored the smaller soldier's report. After a long drawn out moment of silence the massive knight turned and locked the sinister looking eye tattoo, which covered his forehead, on the messenger, "And how exactly did one _boy _escape an entire army!" The lord roared.

The general's loud, harsh voice shook the log cabin, was quickly replaced by the small cries of a baby.

The large knight's already red skin flared brighter with his increasing rage, "Shut that child up now or so help me I will…"

"You will do what dear Cadeyrn? I do hope you are not thinking of harming such a tiny innocent all because you and your men are incompetent." A soft, cold voice startled the gathered people save for the lord himself, who snapped his head over to a set of deep shadows in the corner of the room.

"I don't like the tone, nor do I care for what _wisdom _you wish to convey Sheikah!" Cadeyrn snapped.

Out of the darkness stepped a tall woman with crimson eyes and long white hair, which had been gathered into two ponytails. Dark blue slippers tightly encased her small feet while metal shin guards protected her forelegs.

A black bodice made of tiny metal links adhered to her body like a second skin, covered her body from neck to hips. Over it was a glacier blue armor plate which had a slit down the middle, revealing an expanse of tanned flesh. Painted in the opening, between the woman's breasts was a dark red eye with three small triangles directly above that. A lone tear dripped down below the eye symbol.

Her shoulders were covered by a set of dark blue plate pieces while her hands were protected by metal gauntlets that ended in thin, sharp, points.

The woman's arms and long, slender legs were left uncovered by any protection, showing off her supple muscles.

Her skin was deeply tanned, yet it also had an ash coloring to it, giving the Sheikah a slightly pale complexion to her otherwise dark skin.

A black mask hid the mysterious woman's features, allowing only her penetrating gaze and long hair to be seen. Upon closer look, three small, white triangles were painted just below her eyes.

"I suppose that it is good that I have no wisdom for a fool then… However, I did not think I had to remind you of the King's orders. No harm is to come to the people of Ordon." The Sheikah's calm voice sent chills down Rusl and Uli's backs, "Besides, mustn't you be returning to the castle? The Princess' birthday is soon and my lords' are to be there by order of the King… whether you succeeded or not."

Cadeyrn trembled with rage as the lithe woman continued to mock him softly, "Do not concern yourself any longer on this matter. I have already dispatched my squad to search for the cursed one. We will find him… and then we will present his head to the Princess on her birthday."

With that, the mysterious woman stepped back into the shadows, her scantily clad figure disappearing into the dark.

Cadeyrn yelled in fury before he suddenly lashed out with one of his massively armored hands and crushed the messenger knight's head. The young soldier flew back out the doorway he entered from before, grinding to a halt in the soft ground outside. His body laid there twitching slightly, yet failed to rise again. Several other guards quickly grabbed his arms and dragged his body away.

Spinning his scared visage back to the Ordonians who sat in slight fear, the Hylian lord began to step towards them. Rusl pushed pass his fright and reached for his blade, when the Sheikah's voice once again intruded into the farm house, "Remember Cadeyrn, we gave you your strength and we can take it away…"

The massive lord roared in anger again before quickly storming out of the cabin and barking orders to his troops.

Rusl relaxed and collapsed back onto the small couch he shared with his wife as she rose to gather up her baby who continued to wail. Turning back the village blacksmith locked eyes with his frightened partner's. The former swordsman shook his head gently, "You're right Uli… I think we've made a terrible mistake…"

* * *

Link could not tell how long he traveled down the underground river, the dark obscuring any sense of time while his body became numb from the freezing water. The water continued to pull him along its current, his stomach lurching when he suddenly found himself flying through a series of loops.

Just as the young hero began to think he'd be stuck in the black and cold forever, he suddenly was forced to snap his eyes shut when sunlight blinded him. His body continued forward and soon started to scrap along rough, rocky ground, before Link tucked his body in and rolled out his remaining speed.

Coming to a stop, the young hero sat up and gently opened his eyes. The harsh sunlight burned into his sensitive orbs and the chosen hero quickly shut them again. Slower he pried them open while shading his face with one hand. After waiting several long moments for his vision to adjust, Link finally lifted his hand away and basked in the warm, afternoon sun. His wet tunic beginning to dry in the high temperature as his gaze wandered around the desolate ravine he found himself in.

Extremely tall walls of rough, dull rocks closed in on both sides of the chosen hero, filling parts of the valley with deep shadows.

The young hero picked himself up and stood, water sloshing in his leather boots. Grimacing Link pushed the annoyance out of his mind before he checked his remaining equipment. Satisfied the young hero started through the ravine and headed in what he hoped was the correct direction.

"Ya know boss, if ya want to git to them fields I'd reckon ya turn round and head in the opposite direction." Hero spoke up, his spirit form casually walking beside Link's.

"How do you kn…" The words died on the young hero's lips as he noticed which way the sun was slowly sinking towards. His face lit up brightly as he grumbled under his breath about testing the ancient weapon on the proper way.

Hero laughed loud and hard as the chosen hero began his journey out of the canyon once more, his face red in anger and embarrassment.

The two companions had traveled for only a short time, the young hero cursing Hero loudly while the weapon spirit continued to chuckle when Link suddenly thought of something that made him grin evilly.

"So Hero, I noticed you kept _real _quiet back there with Nerissa… Shy around someone prettier than you?"

The ancient weapon shot the young hero a nasty glare, "First, no one's purttier than me. Second, I-I don't know what ya yammering 'bout… I-I was just… What I mean is that she… you…" His sentence trailed off pathetically.

The chosen hero laughed at the red face of the spirit who was just moments ago enjoying his own mortification, "Aw, that's sweet Hero. But if you wanted to meet her that badly I could have introduced you."

"Ah stow it! At least I didn't almost faint when she touched ya… I may look like a little squirt but I ain't acting like one!"

Weapon and warrior glared at one another, their eyes locked, and no focus was giving to the road ahead. The two fired curses at each other and almost failed to notice the growing dust cloud approaching them at high speed. Suddenly realizing the danger, Link jumped behind a patch of rocks piled off to one side as several large boars stampeded through the ravine.

The massive beasts, covered in thick, hairy skin, were being handled by a group of Moblins. The large beasts known as Bullbos stood over two meters and was broader than three men standing shoulder to shoulder. Great straps of leather made from older Bullbos tied a giant saddle across the boars' backs while thick strips of metal haltered the animals. Yet, despite their colossal size, the Bullbos were still smaller to the Moblins which road upon them.

Standing as tall as the beasts conveying them, the Moblins were a terrifying sight. Their massive arms and trunk like legs rippled with bands of muscles that were as hard as the densest iron. The monsters' dark skin was as tough as leather while razor fine hairs studded their bodies. Thick, floppy ears hung loosely against their pig-like faces while some had long tusks pocking out of their mouth where teeth that could break stone lined.

Many of the towering beasts wore thick plate armor over their softer bellies and giant shoulder pads made of dark obsidian metal. Sharp spikes gave the black armor an even more menacing appearance. Immense helms made of the same charcoal metal adorned the Moblins' heads, some with a simple armored cap while others had different colors and decorations that signified rank. Some had skulls from various races strapped to the metal while others had crude paintings marking their helmets.

Most of the gathered monsters carried giant spears made of small trees, many of which still had root balls with clumps of dried dirt clinging to them. The immense metal points however, appeared to be very dull, leaving the young hero to surmise that the Moblins relied on weight more than sharpness. And still others lifted colossal clubs made of the same black material as their armor and were half as tall as the beasts themselves. Link paled slightly after one of the Moblins accidentally dropped his club and it smashed into the ground, sending out a ripple that shook the chose hero's legs from where hid several meters away. When the monster picked his weapon the young hero saw a meter deep hole which the mace created on impact.

Scanning the force of ten Moblins, Link thought on how he could skirt pass the beasts, for although they were tough opponents the animals were not too bright and were easily distracted. The young hero started when he noticed a large caged cart being pulled by two Bullbos being guarded by a dozen Bulblins, who were distant cousins of the Moblins.

The Bulblins were much smaller than the massive Moblins, only reaching Link's chest in height while their arms reached all the way down to their ankles. The creatures had dark, olive green skin that lacked the hair of their cousins yet was blotched with dark black spots. The fiends' faces where covered by thick cloth masks while a leather cap protected their heads. Two large horns protruded from under the hats; however, many were cut in half.

The monsters' glowing red eyes searched the area while a few checked the Bullbos' harnesses. The lookouts were equipped with crude bows, full quivers strapped across their backs A few others carried clubs or wicked looking knives.

Suddenly a loud blast from a horn echoed through the canyon and the largest Bullbo rode into the midst of the group. Upon it was a Moblin that had the yellowish green skin of a Bulblin. The creature had two ivory horns protruding from his head about a meter in length; the off white coloring stained a dull red.

The Bullbo that the fiend rode in on was easily twice the size of the other rides and was covered in sliver hair, it's skin a pale white beneath. To massive horns that matched the ones on the boar's master rose up and had a thick leather strap running in-between, which allowed the rider to control the great beast. Another difference that this larger Bullbo had to the other ones was it was completely encased in dark obsidian armor, leaving only it's soft underbelly somewhat exposed with only a thin layer of chain mail to protect it.

The apparent leader of the band of monsters waved a giant halberd around while it barked commands in it's unintelligible pig-like language. Some of the Moblins began to prepare a camp by digging a fire pit while most swung back onto their mounts and rode further into the ravine. The Bulblins continued to guard the caged wagon.

The lead creature grunted to one of the closest guards and indicated to the back of his boar-mount. The smaller fiend casually wandered to the behind the beast and Link's eyes widened when he saw what the little creature was doing. A large chain was looped through the saddle of the Bullbo and at the other end was the tattered remains of a Hylian. Most of the skin had been ripped off the limp body leaving nothing but a meaty corpse with a few strips of skin; battered pieces of armor marked the dead man as a knight. The Bulblin unhooked the chain that had been wrapped around the Hylian's neck and grunted at the leader. The massive creature laughed loud and long, many of it's underlings following suit.

The chosen hero continued to stare in horror as the remaining Moblins quickly finished the pit and began to build a massive fire using wood collected in their saddlebags. Once the valley was filled with the roar of flames, the Bulblins opened the cage on the cart and dragged out near a dozen Hylian women.

The young hero moved his gaze over the prisoners, pausing on two older females and a young child all sharing red hair. All the captives seemed frightened and many had torn clothing.

The leader of the raiding party used his lance and pointed to a brunette that could have only been a year older than Link, and the guard closest to her unsheathed a knife before slicing it across her chest. The canyon was filled with her screams before she was silenced forever by one more swipe of the monster's blade while the rest of the women huddled in fear.

The Bulblin dragged the young girl's corpse over to the fire where a Moblin took her body, stripped it of clothes and stabbed a large pike through it. The fiend then laid the spoke over the pit and slowly began cooking the Hylian.

The young hero watched the monsters decide on another victim before killing her and placing her on the spick next to the other one, his body completely frozen. However, as his gaze landed on the small red headed child cowering behind her family a new emotion overtook the chosen hero, rage.

His blood began to boil at the atrocities being committed in front of him when Hero's voice softly spoke next to him, "Don't even think it boss. You wouldn't stand a chance against all them without a sword and them other fellas will be back any minute now." The ancient weapon's voice turned hard, "I know how ya fell boss… I don't like seeing'em ladies gittin cut up for supper but ain't a thing you can do 'bout it right now…"

Link ignored the spirit as his blue irises turned gold around the edges. His thoughts speed up and time seemed to slow down. The young hero's intense gaze roamed the campsite quickly, his mind calculating the angles of attack.

"Hey now boss, I recognize that look. The first hero had it all the time and I don't like it one bit. Every time he gat that look he'd jump into danger and be a darned hero… but like I told ya boss! You can't take on those critters without a weapon. You'd be skewered for sure!"

Without warning Link jumped out from behind the cover he'd been using and charged the monsters' campsite.

No sound was heard as the young hero became a blur heading for the center of the gathered fiends. He whipped his dagger from his belt and hurled it at the closest Moblin, burying into it's skull. Before any of the other creatures could react Link was upon them.

Pausing only to rip his small blade free, the chosen hero leapt on the next Moblin, knocking it's helm off and stabbed it in the head. Using the momentum of the creature's fall the young hero swung both feet into the last Moblin which pushed the pig-beast into the flames of the fire pit. The beast sprang from the fire and flailed around wildly before it crashed into a Bullbo standing nearby. Strapped on the boar were several large barrels filled with ale and when the flaming fiend hit them, exploded.

The blast sent meat chunks flying across the canyon while the noise spooked the remaining boar-mounts, causing the beasts to scatter in all directions. The lead Bulblin's silver Bullbo reared back on it's hind legs before charging further down the ravine, carrying the unwilling leader along with it.

Link picked himself up after being knocked down by the explosion and looked over to where the prisoners were as well as the last of the guards. Several of the Bulblins were preparing their bows while the rest were still recovering from the blast. Time seemingly slowed again after the creatures released their arrows and Link easily dodged them.

Charging the fiends while continuing to evade incoming bolts the young hero closed on the remaining raiders.

Suddenly one of the creatures dropped his bow and pulled out his long slender knife and advanced on the women who were lying prone, moaning. When the pig-creature reached the first captive he gutted the blonde woman, his blade completely disemboweling her. The fiend moved to the next one and simply stabbed her in the face with his short sword and left it there. It picked up a club next to the body and began to beat another blonde, crushing her skull in and splattering crimson blood over it's olive green skin. His glowing red eyes turned on to the last few females and slowly stomped towards them.

Link's face contorted in fury, his eyes turning into a golden light that caused the archers to shy away and hiss in pain. A roar ripped through the young hero's throat, aimed directly at the monster slaughtering the defenseless women. The noise reached the fiend as it raised it's club to bash in the head of one of the redheads and caused it to pause. The creature's body began to tremble before foam started to leak out from under it's mask and it fell over dead.

The gold light left young hero's gaze and his body slumped slightly, yet he pushed forward nonetheless. The remaining Bulblins recovered from the intense radiance and quickly fired more arrows at the hero. Link managed to avoid the first few wooden bolts however, one pierced his shoulder. The force of the impact spun the young hero in a circle before he hit the ground hard. The remaining arrows missed and embedded in the dirt beyond the fallen hero.

The chosen hero pushed passed the agonizing pain and staggered to his feet. His vision swam with white spots. Standing fully, the young hero shook his head in order to clear it and paled when he saw the Bulblins prepared to fire again.

Suddenly a lone arrow struck one of the fiends, the shaft burying itself in the creature's head with a sickening thump. Link, as well as the enemy archers turned to see the small, flame haired girl holding one of the Bulblin's bows. The young child was leaping for joy on her well placed shot when the daemons advanced.

The young hero started to run towards the beasts, knowing what was to happen. Most of the fiends turned to continue firing their weapons at the chosen hero while a couple of the swine-like archers attacked the little girl.

The bolts streaked in; however, a few were deflected by a crude wooden shield while others still plunged deep into the protection, cracking the wood in two. The older redhead dropped the useless shield, grabbed the smaller girl, and ran towards the caged cart where the third scarlet female was wheeling it around in order to escape.

A great yell caused Link's head to turn away from the fleeing redheads and back towards the monsters that were failing to hit him with their weapons. Two blonde girls, no older then the young hero, charged the fiends carrying a Moblin spear. The giant lance pierced the first archer yet, the force caused the two Hylains to stumble, pining one of the women under the small tree.

The Bulblin next to the one just killed fired his re-curved weapon. The arrow hit the trapped woman in the head yet, because of the immense weight holding her down the force from the bolt ripped the poor girl's head clean off her shoulders.

The other blonde was saved when the final captive, a brunette sliced the monster with a sword that must have belonged to the knight that had been dragged behind the Bullbos. The dark haired girl welded the blade like an amateur, yet managed to catch the first archer with a lucky strike. However, the remaining archers dropped their bows and grabbed the sinister looking knives strapped their belts.

The brunette swung her sword yet failed to hit the advancing Bulblins. The one closest to her clasped her wrist after she missed and backhanded her with the hilt of his blade. The other creature continued towards the defenseless blonde with malice filling it's red eyes.

The two Hylians cried out when Link finally reached them and stabbed the fiend next to the dark haired girl with his dagger. Swiftly bending down, the young hero picked up the fallen sword and struck the last archer with the edge, cleaving the creature in two.

The chosen hero quickly scanned for the couple daemons that had broken off and hunted the redheads when he spotted them. The creatures were readying their weapons, the arrows soaked in oil. The fiends' target was the caged cart which was headed towards the hero and remaining women, the oldest flamed haired Hylain at the reins. The monsters struck pieces of flint in order to ignite their arrows before they fired them.

"_NO!" _Link's mind screamed. His eyes changed from their normal intense blue to a deep green.

A pale green light engulfed the shafts of the flaming bolts before they suddenly began to grow. The wooden arrows sprouted thick vines that quickly wrapped around the Bulblins. The fiends were trapped by the lone green 'ropes' when the enflamed arrow points caught the rest of the vines alight. The pig-like screams of the creatures reverberated throughout the ravine.

"Come on! You want to stay and wait for the rest of those monsters to return or what!?" Link's gaze was broken from the horrible deaths of the Bulblins and to a redhead woman around his age, holding her hand out of the caged cart.

Looking passed her the young hero saw the two Hylains he had saved in the back, the young girl up front with the last flamed haired woman.

Reaching up the chosen hero clasped his larger hand with the young female's as she helped pull him up as the driver kicked the Bullbos forwards.

"You sure are crazy mister… But me and my two little ones as well as these other two girls owe you our lives." The redhead in front called back, Link noticing gray beginning to appear in her crimson locks.

"All in a days work for the savior of Hyrule ain't that right boss!" Hero exclaimed loudly, his hands tucked behind his head while a smile spread across his youthful features.

Link simply nodded his head at the women as the Bullbos carried the Hylains away from the campsite and the terrible screams that haunted the young hero's thoughts.

* * *

An armored slipper smashed into the side of a Moblin that was lying prone on the ground, it's long black tongue sticking out while it's foul blood soaked into the ground.

Satisfied with the creature's demise the feminine foot stepped back. Dark gray leg armor overlapped charcoal colored tights that adhered to shapely legs like a second skin.

A dark metal belt wrapped around a slim waist, a large teardrop hung underneath the eye shaped buckle.

A flat stomach was covered by thick, black chain mail. A small gray mantle overlaid the armor which ended just below the large swell of breasts.

The woman's face was covered by a large muffler which stopped to just under her red eyes. Her bright white hair was tied back into a single ponytail.

"It appears there was a group here before this one. Maybe they were together at one time but a battle took place here before these ones arrived… when we did."

Her crimson gaze traveled around the destroyed campsite, bodies of Moblins and Bulblins scattered about it. Several females with similar dress were wandering through the destruction, making sure nothing breathed save their own.

"I feel very strong magic right around here… It must have been some spell if I can sense it after several hours since it was cast." A slightly shorter woman said, kneeling down next to her commander.

The older woman turned and watched the other girl, her form completely covered by black material save for her face which was obscured by her long white hair. The girl traced patterns in the dirt where two charred Bulblin bodies were discovered, "I have never felt something like this… It is as if nature itself was twisted in a way that is not possible."

"What do you mean Aislin? I have seen plenty of spells that have ripped the ground apart or grew an entire forest." The leader's smooth voice said from beneath her dark muffler.

"As have I, yet this… this is different. Earth is easy to move, and when you have living seeds it is possible to make things grow. This however, it was as if the caster was able to breathe life into the dead wood that made the monsters' arrows and then use them to attack. I am… scared." Aislin whispered.

Turning her head slightly, Aislin's curtain of hair fell away to one side and revealed one crimson eye, "Elysia… if this is who we seek then Hyrule is facing grave danger.

Elysia nodded her head in agreement, "We must inform the elders and king… This is too great for one squad to handle."

With that the commander waved her hand in order to gain the attention of the other females walking around. Flashing a series of hand signs the gathered women nodded their heads before they all suddenly disappeared into the shadows leaving a decimated campsite and no trace of their visit.

* * *

**Names:**

**Nerissa – Nymph, sea sprite – Shakespeare creation of Greek Nereis**

**Cadeyrn = Battle Lord, Celtic**

**Aislin = Irish/Gaelic meaning dream/vision**

**Elysia – English derived from Roman myth, underworld meaning lightning struck**

**Herluin = Noble/Warrior friend, Celtic (Sorry I forgot to put this one in the last chapter... oops lol)**

**AN: Well there you go folks, hope you enjoed this chapter. I actually liked it and even after my beta (who is now back in business... until she starts school again then I'm probably in trouble again) tore this to pieces. And then I went back over it after she gave it back and saw tons more places that I didn't like (which has nothing to do with her skill, just didn't like how certain places were worded). But in any case I think this chapter came out good.**

**Oh and just so I don't get tons of reviews *rolls eyes* the term '**bring about the rebirth of the Hyrule by the light of the goddesses' golden power, it is you' **is slightly awkward but it will be very important a little later on. So don't worry, there is a method to my madness... I think lol.**

**Anywho you should know what to do by now but I'll remind you all again. Practice makes perfect, so follow the Three R's (Read Review and you lazy bums get to name the last one lol) **

**Hope everyone had a great holiday(s). Stayed tune for the next chapter where I do something a tad different lol. **

* * *

I would rather be an optimist and a fool than a pessimist and right. (I.Q)

* * *


	11. Noble Beauty

**Ch: 11**

* * *

Disclaimer: Big words do not belong to me. Little words do.

**Warning: Author is attempting something he doesn't know how to do (so what else is new). Please keep all children and those faint of heart away. All others, I'd keep a rosary handy lol. Oh and I couldn't get a beta for this… I think she faked her own death to get out of it… meh, wouldn't be the first one.**

* * *

"Your Highness, I must insist that you settle down. I was commissioned by your father, the King, to finish this portrait before the celebration tonight and your… _fidgeting_,is making that quite difficult." A high-pitched, male voice grumbled from behind a large easel, his tone full of exasperation.

A reddish blush appeared on the cheeks of a young woman seated across from the annoyed artist. Her shapely form was covered by a white and lavender dress, the hem resting on the thick fur rug beneath the red velvet couch which she sat on. Gold embroidery lined the smooth silk cloth, while sliver stitching in the center bordered the Hyrule crest sewed into the outfit. Liberal use of lace lined the collar and sleeves of the clothing as well as the vertical piece that ran along the front of the dress. And was tied shut by thick gold strings.

The young girl's arms were encased in light purple gloves that ran the length of her forearm. Gold and silver bracelets were clasped around her wrist and bicep, the Royal Family seal carved into the soft metals. Massive gems were set into burnished rings adoring each of her fingers.

The posing woman's skin was lightly tanned, her muscles well developed while still retaining their soft, feminine form.

Her long ears gave sign to her nobility and magic prowess. Beautiful, deep blue, sapphires hung on silver, starburst earrings. Two silver clasps were attached near the tips of her slender ears, each with a symbol of an owl.

Her high cheekbones and slender features gave an air of authority. Her most striking feature however, were her bright blue eyes, each with a slight tint of gray around the irises.

The young girl's natural dark brown hair was lightened by the sun into a dirty blonde color. Reaching all the way down to her waist, the beauty's hair shimmered in the light shinning through an upper window. Matching braids, tied with fine silk and gold thread framed the young girl's face, the tips resting comfortably on her bust.

A small crown festooned the striking girl's head. Five jewels of varying color were embedded into the silver metal. One jewel, a bright gold andalusite was placed in the center, slightly raised above the rest. A magic spell superimposed the image of Hyrule Castle into the precious gem. To the right of the andalusite was a perfectly clear diamond, which had a picture of a roaring lion, and a crimson-orange clinohumite, which contained the depiction of a giant bird of prey. To the left of the center jewel was a dark brown axinite with the image of an owl. The final gemstone placed in the crown was an onyx cassiterite with an eye and teardrop held within.

"Sorry." Was the young girl's reply, settling herself once more into a proper pose.

The artist simply clucked his tongue inside his mouth and stuck his long, slightly crooked nose up into the air. His focus returned to his canvas once more and the beauty was forced to bite her tongue in order to suppress the growing laughter at his ridicules appearance. His extremely frilly shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the ruffles on the front stained with several speckles of paint. The artist's trousers were a pale blue which clashed horribly with the pink tinge of his shirt. Completing the comical scene was his face, his pink tongue sticking out, near the point of his nose, in concentration while sweat rolled off his forehead.

The young royal's composure was undone when the foppish painter reached up to wipe at an invisible speck of dust just above his bright red lips and left a smear of lavender paint in the semblance of a small, square-shaped mustache in the center of his upper mouth, just below his nose. With his low cut, jet black hair, that was parted absurdly, gave him the appearance of a mad dictator - who had tried to take over the world - the young girl, had once read about.

The source of the royal's amusement leaned around his easel and glared at the posing woman who schooled her features quickly, only to lose them again at the sight of the artist's frown.

He opened his mouth to berate the impossible girl for moving again when he was interrupted by a soft giggle coming from the now open doorway. Spinning his glare round to the intruder the artist paled and dropped his paint pallet, staining his clothes further.

Standing in the doorway was a dark brown haired woman dressed in a forest green silk dress which hugged her curves. Her dainty hands were encased in gloves that were a lighter green than the dress. Her hair was pulled up into a bun while long silver chains dangled down to her shoulders. A large diamond incrusted hung loosely around her slender neck. The new woman's features strongly resembled the younger girl's, only age marring the differences.

With a radiant smile the older noble spoke, her gaze on the laughing girl yet her voice directed to the artist, "I am very sorry Horst that my daughter is so hard to keep still for a portrait. She has always been that way."

Horst smiled halfheartedly, "No your majesty. The Princess has been most… _patient_ with me. For I am not as fast as I once was and can no longer finish before my client becomes restless."

"Yes, and I apologize for my husband making you rush on finish this portrait before tonight but…"

"No Queen Nadya, it is my greatest pleasure to be able to capture the beautiful Princess Zelda's face after her long absence. Why, when the other painters had heard..."

As Horst rambled on the queen locked gazes with her only daughter who simply rolled her eyes. Nayda bite the inside of her lip in order to keep her composer, the Princess seeing this burst into another round of raucous laughter.

"Hor-Horst…" The queen's voice came out strained before she cleared her throat and continued, "I know you are in a hurry yet, I must ask to borrow my child from you. I have something with which I need her to attend to."

"N-Not at all your majesty. I-I shall fill in the background or… or something. But please, do not take long. For I must finish this soon or face the ire of the king."

"No worries my friend, I will deal with Dedrich if it comes to that. However, I shall return my daughter as quickly as possible."

Zelda leapt off the small couch and sped out pass her mother before Horst could utter any complaint. Nayda smiled and happily waved at the dumbfounded artist as she turned and followed her daughter's wake.

Catching up to the young royal at the other end of the long castle hallway, the Queen shook her head at her daughter's very, un-princess like, behavior, "If I had known you wanted to stay so that Horst could finish the painting I would have left you there." The older woman's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Zelda's cheeks colored at the slight chastisement, "I'm sorry mother. But, when you've been training like I have, everyday, till the late evening with hardly any breaks, sitting still for such a long time leaves you with a feeling of…"

"Restlessness?"

The young princess nodded her head. Looking into her mother's gray colored eyes Zelda saw a touch of worry flittering around their depths, "Mother, did you really need me for something or did you just tell that to Horst?"

The concern rose in the queen's gaze and yet a smile still spread across her noble features, "There was a time when you believed I was incapable of lying… and now you think I would do it simply to spare you some discomfort…"

Zelda's eyes grew wide with panic, "I-I'm sorry mother! I didn't mean tha-"

Nayda held up a hand to forestall any more of her daughter's backpedaling, "No fear my child, I know what you meant. And yes I do have a task I must ask you to do." The queen's gray orbs darkened slightly. Heaving a deep sigh she continued, "It is Agahnim…"

"What has he done now?" the younger girl asked, her voice taking a slightly angry tone.

"A couple of days ago he gathered up several of the older children from the orphanage and brought them to his lab. No one thought of anything when he let them go back that evening. Yet, last night he took almost all the children into his den and they have not returned. I am worried at what he plans for the poor children and…"

"And you want me to get in there and see what he is up to right?" The young princess interrupted, her bluish gray orbs growing cold.

Nayda gently touched Zelda's arm, "Yes, you are the only one who can get in there with the kind of authority that Agahnim would respect. I would send one of the Sheikah but he would never listen to a shadow warrior."

"Do not fret mother, I will see to it that whatever that old mage is planning I will put a stop to it." The young royal quickly moved pass the older Hylian and headed for the stairway that would lead her to the maze of corridors that would take her to the old dungeons and to where the magician had set up shop.

* * *

Marching down the poorly lit passageway, Zelda moved further into the oldest part of Hyrule Castle. The newer portion having been built on top of an ancient foundation was riddled with catacombs that were once used for dungeons.

The young princess headed towards the largest of these underground complexes, where the traveling mage Agahnim, had decided to house his lab.

Although numerous torches lined the hallway, the corridor was much darker than the newer sections that Zelda usually frequented. The stone blocks having faded from their pristine white to a sickly yellow color. Moss and mold from the water seeping in from the surrounding moat filled the air with a strong musty stench.

The hem of the princess' skirts dragged along the dusty ground, quickly becoming sullied. Scowling at the filth, Zelda sighed deeply, knowing she would be in trouble for getting her dress dirty.

Seeing the large door which led to Agahnim's laboratory, the young royal's frown turned up slightly into a frightening smile.

The massive wooden door was one solid piece, made from the trunk of a giant tree that used to stand just east of Castle Town. Thick iron straps ran horizontally across the grain. A metal slot was fitted in the center, just above the princess' height, so that the old wizard could peer out. Yet, the most peculiar aspect of the otherwise normal doorway was that it had no handle of any kind. No locks could be seen, absolutely no way to open the heavy barrier.

Zelda scoffed at the obstacle, knowing that Agahnim had made it so only those that knew the code word could enter.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the young princess extinguished the torches surrounding the door, plunging the area into complete darkness. Closing her eyes, Zelda continued to walk towards the dead-end. Passing through the shadows the Princess kept her eyes shut. Suddenly her body encountered resistance, yet she continued marching forward. When she felt her body become free the young royal opened her eyes and found herself in the lab of Agahnim.

Long tables covered in notes and various pieces of equipment. Several scales, small metal rings which held red gems that produced massive amounts of heat and vials of dark liquid dotted the room. Shelves of books with paper sticking out of them lined the back walls, near the old torture chambers which had been converted into bedchambers. On the right side of the door Zelda had entered through were long sills upon which sat glass jars filled with brine and assortment of body parts from different species.

Turning her head in disgust the young princess glanced over to the other side of the laboratory. A large curtain sectioned off most of the left side of the room. Knowing from previous visits, the Princess shuddered at the thought of the large beds, with iron restraints bolted to the heavy frame that were hidden from view.

Zelda started when she heard a malevolent laugh from the other side of the thick drapes. Agahnim's voice echoed with evil intent, "And now young princess, I the Cursed One shall sacrifice these innocent children to bring about the destruction of Hyrule!"

Before the royal could respond a small, girlish voice spoke up against the mad wizard, "I will not allow you or your evil p-plight to bring harm to Hywule! Too many babies were sla… slag…"

"It's slaughter you big dummy!" A loud, boisterous voice yelled out.

"Shut it Richard, I know what the word is! You're the dwummy here!" The little girl's voice shot back.

"Now, now children we mustn't fight." Aganhim's now soft, well mannered voice called out between the fighting children.

Failing to curtail the bickering, the old mage's composer gave way to inept fumbling. Pulling part of the blue drapes blocking her view, Zelda saw the traveling wizard in a truly ridicules outfit.

Covered in head to toe in a garish red surcoat and bright yellow trim, the ensemble was completed with small symbols which - meant flame in an ancient, dead language - decorating the bottom half of his outer layer. A deep crimson robe was beneath that, with purple border and an outline of an eye, similar to the Sheikah, yet different, more evil looking. A red cap and mask covered the elder's features. However, the pale, almost blue coloring of his skin caused the Princess's brow to rise.

Gathered in the large curtained area with the old wizard were the young orphans Zelda was sent to find. Most were dressed in the hand-me-downs that the King provided to the orphanage so the children could be dressed appropriately.

Yet, one little, long blonde haired girl was outfitted in some royal blue slacks and a leather jerkin over which rested a set of armor. Despite the young child's small size the heavy looking plate mail didn't seem to trouble or weigh her down any.

The young girl's shiny blonde her was pulled back into a ponytail, save for two twin braids that rested along the front of her body. Clasped in her hand, raised high as if to strike at the boy standing across from her – who was dressed as a simple knight – was a wooden sword, her other hand held a wooden shield painted to match those carried by the Knights of Hyrule.

Placing himself between the two arguing children, Agahnim tried to return the peace yet was forced to grab the little girl by her shoulders after the young boy muttered something under his breath that the princess couldn't hear. The small girl was swinging her play sword viciously, trying to get it pass the old magician and hit the smug boy, who was now sticking his tongue out at her.

With a solid crack reverberating across the stone blocks, Zelda winced painfully in sympathy, the little girl's wild swings having finally connecting, with the poor wizard's head.

Yelling in fright the small child dropped her weapon and quickly started to apologize. Agahnim held the top of his head gently smiled. His mask having fallen away the little girl – who was on the verge of tears – could now see the kind look on the old man's features.

The little boy who was the original target laughed and mocked the small girl before he cried out in pain when her foot came into contact with his shin. The young boy began to dance around in pain as the little girl let a smug look cross her features before turning back to the traveling mage in worry.

Finding the entire display humorous, Zelda failed to keep in a very un-lady like snort from escaping. The gathered children all looked up and found her peeking through the curtains and quickly panicked. Shouts of "don't look" and "it's ruined" echoed throughout the room, causing more laughter to erupt from the Princess.

"Snack time!" was said in a tiny, very dainty voice. Turning Zelda found an orb of blue light floating in from the large cell, which had been converted into a library of sorts.

Seeing the depressed looks on the children the small light turned and saw the young princess standing in the room, "Oh, hello Princess. How are you today?"

"Hello Navi, I'm fine… much better it seems than Agahnim is feeling at the moment."

The tiny fairy glanced over at her master and saw him tenderly tracing the growing lump on his head, his face scrunching up in pain every now and again.

Flying over to the old mage, the tiny sprite gently laid her hands on his head. A soft blue glow filled the room and the children quieted down as the traveling wizard sighed in relief, "You need to be more careful Master, you are not as young as you once were." The fairy reprimanded.

The old man simply chuckled before waving off Navi's concern, "Oh don't you worry my little pixie. Agahnim is made of sterner stuff." The fairy, as well as the princess rolled their eyes when, after his pronouncement the traveling mage cried out in pain, Navi having thumped him with her tiny fist.

"I-In any case, did I hear you right Navi? Did you say that it was snack time?" The old wizard asked, his eyes lightening up.

Zelda shook her head, _"Still the same ol' coot I remember… His need of food the only thing greater than his thirst for knowledge._"

The small orb of blue light zipped up and down, the sound of bells twinkling in the air. Agahnim laughed loudly as he clapped his hands. Turning to the children, still pouting at being discovered, and smiled, "Alright children, time now for Navi's Fairy Snacks!"

At this the children cheered before racing off into the other room, their mouths already watering at the thought of the tasty treats the little fairy had prepared. All save for the small blonde haired girl, who stood behind the old wizard, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't deserver any snacks after I hit you…" Her voice quietly said, brimming with remorse.

The old man gently patted the little girl's head, his face shining brightly with a grand smile, "Oh Anglia, it was an accident and I forgive you. Just… just try to be more careful from now on, alright?" The old man laughed.

Little Anglia looked up and seeing Agahnim's happy face, smiled wide before running off to the other room to get her treat, laughing the whole way.

"Now I supposed I have to face your wrath before I get my own tasty snack?" The traveling mage asked, turning, and looking at the young princess.

"Agahnim… you should know better than to just take the orphans, especially overnight. What were you thinking… Or was this another Lake Hylia?"

Looking everywhere but at the smaller woman, the old mage laughed nervously, "Well, uh… you see… I told the King what I was doing but…"

"But?" The young monarch questioned after Agahnim's sentence trailed off.

"You see… the children wanted to surprise you with something and I told them they could put on a play. You should have seen their faces when I told them that it would be a surprise present, only the King would know… and…"

"I ruined it by coming in here and seeing the 'surprise'? Oh Agahnim… Mother was worried that you were getting into trouble again. You do remember what happened after you returned from that fieldtrip to Lake Hylia?"

Having only heard about it, the young princess thought on the story her mother had told her of the fiasco the old mage had put everyone through.

Taking the children from the orphanage to see Lake Hylia and learn about the Zoras which kept watch over the reservoir was not overly a bad thing. However, the eccentric old wizard had failed to tell anyone that he was taking _all _the children. Arriving just as the sun was setting the traveling magician was immediately accosted by the women in charge of the orphanage.

Yet, even being reprimanded by both the King and Queen was not enough to quell the old man's more… enthusiastic plans.

"Agahnim, I know you love the orphans… but please, next time, warn us about these things."

The old man's shoulders slumped down, yet he nodded his head in understanding. Smiling beautifully at her old mentor, Zelda thought of an idea to cheer him, as well as the children up, "Now I must return to the upper level! I don't remember why I came down here though… I sure hope you didn't use any _magic _to erase my memories while I was down here. Who knows what kind of surprises I could get if you did something like that!" The Princess's voice rang out loud enough for the children in the other room to hear her.

With a slight wink at the now smiling mage, Zelda turned and walked back through the doorway, the magically sealed door having swung open as soon as she stepped in front of it.

Just before the door closed completely, the young princess heard the children erupt in excitement. Their surprise present for the birthday girl having been saved by one crafty old wizard.

* * *

Zelda watched as servants, soldiers, and even a couple of Gorons scramble around one of the many courtyards within Hyrule Castle.

The courtyard used tonight was the largest and the Princess's favorite. Lush gardens lined the sides of the walls in a tiered fashion. Flowers from countless kingdoms and other places were placed in the well manicured grounds. Their sweet aroma combining into a wonderful fragrance that wafted slowly through the air.

Dominating the center of the court was a large reflecting pool. Lily pads and colorful fish swam lazily around the clear water. Three massive fountains took up the middle of the pool, the tops of two them adorned with a marble statue of a young girl pouring a vase of water out. The third, and largest, was capped with a miniature version of Hyrule Castle, the water flowing out of the many doors and windows.

Tables, covered in fine, white linens dotted the landscape. Posts with lamps hanging from ropes that were tied to another post created a web of lights that lit the courtyard.

At one end of the great long pool – the castle in the backdrop – was a raised platform. It was built over a center tier of flowers with one more above it. The white marble stone was polished for the celebration. A long table ran the entire length and allowed the royals seated at to look out over the entire plaza.

Streamers of colorful ribbon hung everywhere, off the tables, along the lampposts, and the ropes strung between them. The colors complimented the approaching night time, the pinks and oranges of the falling sun setting off the riot of shades.

"This is so… so beautiful." Zelda's breathed her voice full of emotion.

"It is only fitting for such a beautiful princess then." A deep, masculine voice sounded behind the young royal.

Turning the Princess found her father, King Dedrich, standing there with a grand smile on his face. His bright crimson robes fluttered in the small breeze wafting in. The dark blue tunic and white leggings underneath freshly pressed.

Sweeping the larger man up into a hug, Zelda fought back the tears of joy that gathered in her blue, gray orbs, "Th-Thank you so much… I could never imagine a more perfect way to return home."

Squeezing his daughter tighter Dedrich muttered against her head, which he rested his own upon, "Anything for you my precious child. The world if it would bring a smile to your face."

Zelda giggled against her father's royal robe, "I would not want the world father. I would never be able to lead that many people in a just and fair manner."

The King laughed hardily, "My daughter the wise and humble! You do your mother and I proud, never forget that." He finished quietly.

Releasing her father the young princess was immediately pulled into another tight embrace by the Queen, Nayda, who was dressed in a stunning bluish sliver houppelande. A long dress which trailed along the ground and sleeves that reached well passed her legs. The fur lining was dyed a deep purple, "Happy Birthday baby girl! I want you to know that no matter what, you will always have a home here with people that love you."

"Thank you." Zelda whispered, overwhelmed with emotion with tears threatening to escape her eyes once more. Stepping out of her mother's arms the Princess' gaze was drawn to five men standing a respectable distance away from the royal family.

Schooling her features, the young princess turned to greet her guests with an air of elegance befitting her station. She forced her polite smile to remain on her face as the first noble stepped forward.

The royal was stuffed into a set of light armor, a single decorative sword attached to his belt. A deep purple surcoat hung over the armor pieces. The knight towered over the dainty princess, his massive arms bigger than her waist. His head was devoid of hair yet a single tattoo drew the Princess' eyes, an evil looking eye painted onto his flesh.

"Happy Birthday your majesty. As Lord of the Southern lands I present you with this dagger which has been inlaid with several clinohumite gems." Lord Cadeyrn said holding the gift up to the young princess.

Zelda glanced at the small blade, the sheath was made of gold, a large orange jewel centered in the middle while a depiction of a large bird of prey with it's wings outstretched was etched into the metal. The hilt of the dagger was gold as well, with clinohumite that had been pounded into a fine dust coating it. The blade – once removed – was pure silver, the same bird as on the sheath etched on it as well.

"I was to present you with the head of that cursed boy, save for the incompetence of common villagers that allowed him to escape my grasp!" The general's face flared an even brighter red, "Sadly all I have is this plain wooden knight figure. The fiend must have dropped it while escaping."

"Now, now Cadeyrn… This is neither the time nor the place for such talk. It is a celebration for our most prized jewel." A kind, old man said as he stepped up next to the towering lord.

Zelda smiled warmly at the sight of the slightly hunched over form of her somewhat grandfather, "Herluin, I am so glad to see you. I had heard you were ill and did not think you would be able to attend?"

The former southern lord, dressed in dark red cotte with an orange, sleeveless surcoat hanging over it, laughed affectionately, his wrinkled face turned upwards, "My darling little Zellie, I would never miss your birthday. Even if I was on my deathbed being with you on such an important day would be my greatest wish."

The young princess broke custom and hugged the elderly man, "And my greatest wish is that you will live forever Herluin." She spoke softly.

The old man reached up and wiped a tear that gathered a the edge of his dull russet eye, "Why I do not think that is possible, I am thankful that I have been see you grow into such a fine young woman."

The two looked at each other with loving and warm faces. Stepping back the old lord reached behind him and pulled out a very plain looking box, "Now I know you can get a new one of these fairly easy, but this one is special… I believe you've had an eye on it for quite of few years."

Zelda stared at Herluin curiously before gently sliding the lid off the box. Inside she found a small, oddly shaped eyeglass. The piece of glass was fitted into a round slot, the metal coming to a point on the side in the shape of a hawk's talons. Along the opposite side, the eyewear swept back like the wings of said noble bird. Its dull crimson paint was chipped in numerous places, the once pristine metal was scored and pocket marked with tiny holes.

The young princess held her free hand over her mouth, her eyes shining in joy, "You… It's your Hawkeye isn't it…? You're giving me this?"

Although the Hawkeye had been in Hyrule for centuries, the newer models were whole masks that archers placed over their face. The device, using a simple spell, allowed the wearer to see even greater distances. However, the Hawkeye belonging to Herluin had been a part of his family for generations.

It was said that Herluin's great, great, great grandfather climbed to the top of Tal Tal Heights, and came upon a golden bird. The creature at first thought Herluin's grandfather was a thief, intent on stealing it's eggs, and attacked.

Having no choice the explorer took out a knife and defended himself, slicing out one of the bird's eyes. The creature collapsed and waited for the finishing blow. When nothing came, the bird looked up and saw the tears running down the man's face.

Realizing that he posed no danger, the gold hawk stumbled up and in a clear voice told Herluin's grandfather to not shed a tear. For it said that it assumed him to be an enemy when he was a friend. Using magic which the Hylian had never seen before, the hawk fashioned a monocle from the eye that it had lost and gave it to Herluin's grandfather.

Returning with the magical item and a fanciful tale, Herluin's ancestor began two crazes, one being the production of Hawkeyes – after the mages were able to copy the magic used to make the first one – and a mass exodus to the Tal Tal Heights, which led to the eventual founding of Ordon and many other small villages along the Talus mountain range.

"I have no children and I consider you a daughter… So yes, I am passing on my family's treasure to you." The former lord answered Zelda's question.

The young princess cried for joy as she pulled the elder man into another tight hug, "Thank you so much Herluin!"

Laughing and patting the young girl on the back, Herluin shuffled pass the Princess to greet the King and Queen, leaving Zelda and Cadeyrn.

The young princess' features changed from warm and informal to slightly cold and ceremonial when she turned back to the massive general, "And thank you Lord Cadeyrn, the blade is truly beautiful. However, before you go, may I ask for the doll you recovered from the Cursed One?"

With a look of disgust the massive noble answered the Princess, "Certainly your Highness. It is in my quarters so if you will permit me to retrieve it later."

Nodding her head Zelda moved her focus to the remaining lords, dismissing Cadeyrn completely and missing the angry flare up on the his face. Stepping forward the Princess held her hand up and smiled politely as the next lord bent his incredible waist over and softly kissed it.

Although extremely fat and with thinning hair, there was little doubt in Zelda's mind on the power this man held. His rather large sage green houpelande's – the male version of the outfit of Nadya's – hem was dragging on the ground. While his piggish feet were stuffed into some bright yellow poulaines - a type of shoe common in the northern lands -their pointed tips peeking out of his outfit.

"You continue to grow more and more beautiful with every passing year your Highness." The large, round, man said, "On behalf of the Northern lands I gift you with this puzzle box."

Accepting the gift, Zelda stared at the colorful box. Each of the four sides contained a color, red, blue, green, and yellow in tiny little squares. Yet on closer inspection the young royal noticed tiny cravings of different animals were etched into the squares.

"I must profess that the children, to pass the time, will mix up the order of colors and challenge each other to see who can put them back into symmetry the quickest. However, the difficult part of the puzzle, and subsequently the way to open it, is to match animal to complementary colors." The fat lord explained, "That… is very complicated." He added quietly.

Zelda focused intently on the puzzle, her mind already working on how it worked, "You see you Majesty; the box is separated into sections that twist and turn which allows you to move colors around." The Northern Lord explained.

The Princess mumbled in understanding, her brain having already solved half of the puzzle, yet the remaining proved to be very complex. A slight cough brought her attention back up to meet the pudgy face of the general she had completely forgot about. Her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"I am sorry Lord Gearwalt, I… that is this box is very intriguing…" Her sentence trailed off in embarrassment.

The older, wider man chuckled, his jowls rolling with his mirth, and held up a hand, "My dear young one, that is why I gave you that box. I knew it would work your brilliant mind in trying to solve it. So no offense is taken." Seemingly talking to himself the lord continued, "I do so love the mysteries that life presents…"

Looking back at the young royal, Gearwalt patted the hand still clasped within his own, "I wish also to tell you that the Sheikah have presented a gift to you, yet I thought it would be more fun if you had to work for it." At her questioning eyes the leader of Northern Hyrule smiled, "It rest within the puzzle my dear. Solve it and the Sheikah gift will be yours."

"Then I will up all night in figuring out this box." Zelda commented, sweet laughter escaping her mouth.

Gearwalt joined her humor as he moved pass her in order to greet the King and Queen as the others before him had.

The Princess turned and welcomed the third figure. A man dress in flowing white robes which hid his hands completely, the legs stopping just short of his ankles. Light blue trim traveled along the edges of his spotless outfit. A large, cylindrical hat sat on his long blonde hair, which had been pulled back with a silver clasp.

A silver ephod hung around his neck, down to the center of his chest with leather bands wrapping around his back, securing it in place. Upon the chest piece were intricate engravings of castles, demons, and sorcerers, with ancient Hyrulian text craved along the sides.

"Ah Lord Revel, so good to see you. Thank you for attending." Zelda said as bowed at the waist.

"My Princess, you have no need to bow to me… It is I that should humble myself in your presence." The lord said his voice beautifully soft and soothing, "I am nothing than a lowly magician in the service to my country. I deserve no praise."

The young princess shook her head, "You are so much more than a mere mage Lord Revel. Your service to this kingdom… the entire world owes you a doubt of gratitude that can never truly be repaid. If it was not for you, then we would never have known of the danger nineteen years ago and barely avoided… Although…"

"Although it came at such an enormous price that it seems cruel… Trust me, your Majesty… I wish that I could have found a better solution… To receive admiration for my failing to find an answer… That is a guilt I feel I must live with for the rest of my life."

The two nobles fell silent, each thinking on the great tragedy which brought the kingdom together, save for one family, "Still, you are a master of the magical arts. For that no one denies." The young princess broke the uncomfortable silence.

Lord Revel smiled, although it appeared strained, before straightening up, "Now for why I am here. The lands of West Hyrule would like to give you Highness this magical tome."

Taking the leather-bound book from the High Mage, Zelda looked over the ancient dialect written in gold on the worn cover, "The Book of Mudora…?"

"Why yes your Majesty! Your lessons on Old Hylian are coming along nicely. It is indeed the Book of Mudora. A book of magical spells that ancient masters used that has been passed down for generations. No one knows who wrote the book or who continues too. For there are spells that I and Agahnim have created that are listed in there." Revel's emerald eyes lightened up as he explained.

"Sadly though, many pages are so faded that I cannot decipher them. I still do not know as to what purpose those three medallions were used for…"

Glancing up at the Western Lord, the Princess raised an eyebrow. Chuckling, Revel motioned her to turn to the last page of the book. There, she found three coin shaped medallions. One was a fiery red; the image of four crescents spinning in a circle was etched on the metal. As Zelda's hand neared it she could feel incredible heat emanating from it.

The second coin was an icy blue, and the Princess shivered from the medallion. Engraved on it was a blue lightning bolt, with tiny snowflakes in the background. The final piece was a dirty brown, appearing to be more dirt than metal. On it was craved soft rises, looking rolling waves. However, unlike water, the wave was trailed by another wave, going in the opposite direction. While staring at the coin Zelda could feel her body begin to tremble, as if the very ground was shaking.

Looking up into Revel's eyes the young princess found them full of wonderment, "I have never seen anyone react to those medallions like you have your Majesty. Mayhap you will find the source and purpose that has eluded us at the Magic Academy for several years now."

"I will try my best thank you. Maybe this will keep me practicing my Old Hylian more often." Zelda finished with a laugh.

The High Mage chuckled softly before moving on to pay his respects to the King and Queen of Hyrule and join his fellow lords at the table.

Zelda stared at the final Lord of Hyrule and she was filled with both joy and sadness at seeing him. The tall, trim figure, dressed in light gold armor, similar to that which Cadeyrn wore, the final Eastern Lord was a man accustomed to battle. Yet, with shoulders squared and chest thrust out, the downward look of his face, not meeting the Princess' gaze softened his warrior persona.

Stepping forward the young princess took the taller man's hands into her smaller ones and looked up into his dark blue eyes, "Marcus you mustn't feel guilty every time you come to the castle and see me." She spoke softly, comfortingly to him.

The Hylian Lord glanced down at the Princess, his face forcing a sad smile on his handsome features, "I cannot stop your Highness. Every time I see you I cannot not help but think of the pain my family has caused to this land and… and to you young one. You had a friend and because of my cursed blood he was taken away." The general all but spat.

Gently stroking Marcus's face, Zelda stared at the older man. His fiery red mane was still vibrant, although twinges of gray were starting to appear along the edges. His heavily tanned face was hardened by training yet no one could deny his handsomeness. The bright red hair and intense blue eyes gave a sense of ruggedness, while his quick wit and sharp mind were signs of great intelligence. Although older, Zelda could see the resemblance to someone she wished she could forget, yet knew that while she yet breathed it would never come true.

"You… do not have cursed blood. What your brother did…. what he did was of no fault but his own. You are the most loyal knight that my father has and are a member of this family in all but blood… So never… never say such awful things again." The Princess's voice choked up as tears slowly made their way down her eyes.

Marcus used one gloved hand to wipe away the tears running down Zelda's face and smiled a bit more warmly, "You are too kind Princess… Yet, I will acquiesce to your wish. For it is your birthday after all."

Taking a step back, the young royal schooled her emotions and set her features once more. Shaking his head, the Eastern Lord presented her with a small velvet pouch, "As Lord of Eastern Hyrule I present you my Princess, a gift. One that has been passed down from father to son in my family for countless years. Now I give it to you."

Surprise filling her face, Zelda held the dark material in her hands gently, afraid that the slightest mishap would destroy such a precious gift, "T-Thank you Lord Marcus… I don't know… What I mean is you shouldn't… why?" She finally asked,

At this the general's face fell even more than it had before, "My father… chose my younger brother as the one to receive this heirloom… He was the bravest in our family and I did not disagree with our father, it was a fine choice… However, I cannot take it and give it to my sons in good conscience. And you are far braver than I milady."

Tears sparkling again in her eyes, the young princess nodded her head before she untied the strings hold the little bag closed. Peering inside her breathe was taken away. Slowly she pulled out a small emerald orb connected to a gold chain. The green gem shined with an inner glow, the smooth surface devoid of any blemishes. While holding the jewel, Zelda noticed a faint power emanating from it.

"Wha-"

"It is known as the Pendant of Courage. It is said to bestow great courage to the wearer when power and wisdom are used in conjunction with it… To be honest I never understood that part but that is the story that has been passed down along with the jewel. I do know that many in my family have seen it as a good luck charm."

With misty eyes, the young royal cried in joy as she wrapped one arm around Marcus's neck and pulled him down into a tight embrace, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will treasure it forever."

Releasing the larger man Zelda smiled so brightly that Eastern Lord was forced to emulate. Walking together back to the King and Queen, Marcus snapped a quick bow to the two royals. Taking Nayda's hand he brushed his lips across the silk gloves before standing and saluting Dedrich, who returned it. The two warriors then clasped their forearms in an ancient soldier greeting.

"Marcus, it is good to see you!" Commented Dedrich loudly. Looking around the King frowned slightly, "I do not see Fiora or the boys. Did they not come with you?"

"I am afraid not your Majesty. Amos fell ill as we were preparing to leave. And we feared that Thomas would soon become sick as well." The Eastern Lord explained.

"Yes, those two boys do seem to share everything, joys, pains, and diseases alike." Nadya spoke up, her tone light and humorous.

The group rumbled with laughter in agreement on Marcus's twin boys. Placing a hand on his general's shoulders the King of Hyrule squeezed firmly, "Well give them our best won't you. Now we should start the celebrations!"

Zelda glanced over at the servants fluttering around, putting the final touches on the courtyard and discovered that while she greeted the Lords of Hyrule all the people had gathered and were waiting for the commencement of the festivities.

Hearing a slight cough, the young princess turned and found Marcus with his arm outstretched. Looking pass him she found her father escorting her mother to their seats. Blushing, the Princess accepted the Eastern Lord's arm and allowed him to take her to her chair. Settling down, with a quick thank you, Zelda looked down the table to see the others all staring at her father, Dedrich whose place was in the center of the raised platform, with her being on his left. Marcus, former Lord Herluin, and Lord Cadeyrn sat to her right. While the Queen, Lord Revel, and Lord Gearwalt sat on the other side of the King.

Taking her eyes from those gathered with her, the young royal looked out and saw many minor nobles, visiting dignitaries, and others of the upper elite sitting at the large, round tables scattered throughout the square. The poor and common were forced to sit along the edges on the soft grass. However, none were barred from the celebrations.

Food and drink were provided to all of Hyrule Castle Town and to all the people, many of whom traveled many miles in hopes of seeing the heir to Hyrule's grand birthday.

Feeling all the eyes on her, Zelda felt her discomfort at being in front of so many people. She fell back onto her training and adopted a polite, formal air, much as she had when dealing with the Southern Lord.

The young princess listened to her father's speech, her cheeks coloring at his baseless praises and acclamations. The King finished by asking all in attendance to raise their glasses and toast the Princess. With a great shout which echoed through the entire castle, the nineteenth birthday celebration for the jewel of Hyrule began.

* * *

After the feast was finished and the wonderful cake which the chefs had prepared specially, the King rose from his seat once more.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, our very own Agahnim has a surprise for the Princess." Leaning down to speak into her ear, Zelda covered her mouth as a dumb grin spread across it, "I heard you almost spoiled the children's gift with your snooping. So please, do act surprised." Dedrich whispered.

Nodding her head, the young princess watched as the court magician and all the children gathered in front of the raised platform where the ruling lords and ladies were seated. Feigning an astonished gasp, Zelda beamed as the orphans cheered at Agahnim for making her forget their surprise gift.

The Princess watched intently as the children preformed their play, the story about the brave, beautiful princess battling the evil Cursed One. The little blonde girl Zelda had met in Agahnim's lab played as the princess who traveled around, saving people and defeating the dark minions of the Cursed One, before she finally met him and slew him. Saving all of Hyrule.

As the people cheered, a small part of Zelda's heart wrenched in pain, some part of her feelings running counter to her outward appearance which applauded the orphans and their wonderful gift. Nayda glanced over at her daughter, knowing full well of the conflicted emotions running through her. Yet, felt immense pride as she saw her thank the children who knew nothing of her turmoil.

The Princess stepped down off the platform and hugged each child, even placing a kiss on top of a couple of the boys' heads. Laughing at their discomfort at being kissed by a girl, despite her being a princess, Zelda pushed the pain she felt deep into her.

Suddenly a presence assaulted her mind. A golden light filled her body and she could feel something she had not felt in years. It caused great joy as well as equal amount of fear to spring up in her.

Taking a step pass the orphans, the children as well as several guests looked at her with worry as her face paled. Zelda tuned all the people and noise around her out by closing her eyes and concentrated on the feeling she had.

Her blue, grey orbs snapped open and disregarded the shouts of her parents and other nobles as she sped off towards the gate leading into Castle Town. Pushing pass people, muttering quick apologizes, the Princess moved closer to the presence, the golden light filling more of her senses. When all of the sudden the glow, the spirit, everything simply disappeared.

Spinning around slowly, Zelda searched the gathered crowd for a pair of intense blue eyes and a head of dirty blonde hair which would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"_Link…"_

* * *

**A/N: Well folks, there we have it, finally haha. Sorry for this chapter being so long, didn't even noticed it until I went to beta it and was surprised I had written so much. I think I did alright keeping it from being boring, but I don't know, maybe I should lay off the details… Let me know.**

**Anywho, I tried some different things in this chapter. If you guys noticed let me know. And if you didn't then I'll say that's good, I blended them in well lol.**

**Now I'm sure that those of you who made it through this one (and maybe care lol) are asking yourself, "Does this mean Agahnim is a good guy?! Well my answer is… maybe lol. One thing to learn is never assume what I say is actually what's going on. I might surprise you all with some amazing twist… or I'm easy to figure out and all of you are simply shaking your heads at me in pity lol.**

**So any comments, concerns, or complaints will be giving to my customer service rep, Haya Wouldyou Buzz-Off the III. Any of the Three R's on the other hand will be handled by your's personally (Read, Review, and… Recall? Probably not…)**

**With that, thanks for reading, just let me know how I does and hows I could fix this here mess and I'll sure as shoot do somein' bout it… maybe… doubt it lol. Laters folks!**

**Oh, P.S. If you can name the mad dictator Zelda was thinking about (and he is real) you get nothing. Save for knowing something. Which is saying something in today's culture lol. **

**P.P.S. Sorry about the odd gem names. They are real, but very rare (hence the reason I picked them) jewels that were the perfect color. Just goggle them and you'll get a nice visual of what the crown looks like. Same with the clothing lol.**

**We'll catch them red-handed!**

* * *

**What color were their hands before? (Great Muppet Caper)**


	12. Outcast and Wanted

**Long time no see lol. Now for your viewing pleasure... your viewing enjoyment... OK just go read the thing...**

**Disclaimer: Jimmy cracks corn and I am poor. So the stuff you know is not mine.**

**Warning: This story has been bumped up to a "M" rating because it was suggested. It is done so because of the violence... If you have complaints about this then let someone know. Thank you... ish.**

**

* * *

**

"So what's your name mister?" the woman seated in the driver's spot on the large cart shouted over her thin, bony shoulder. Her hands tightly gripping the Bulbos' reins while her eyes stayed focused on the rubble strewn road ahead.

Link gazed up from the sickly red blot staining the bored next to his resting feet. His intense blue eyes moved up and over to the redhead who had spoken up, "Um… It's Lin-"

"Don't give'em yur real name boss! It'd be real bad trouble if ya did!" Hero shouted in a near panic.

"What are you talking about?" The young hero whispered fiercely.

"Come on boss, ain't ya the most wanted ombre in these parts! If you tell them who ya really are now, they could turn ya over to them guards at that castle."

Link nodded his head, knowing that the women he just rescued would become unpleasant if they found out his true identity.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya." The driver called back, her face scrunched up in confusion, the same as the other passengers.

"Uh… Cuan, my name is Cuan…" Link lied, wondering if these women, like Midna and his mother, would see right through it. Yet, to his amazement the survivors did not call him on his falsehood.

"Cuan!? Well that's certainly an unusual name, but to each their own I always say. My name is Marin and these are my two daughters." Marin said, indicating with her head the other two, younger, redheads, "That older, serious looking one is Cremia." Link spared a glance at the girl sitting between him and the raised driver seat, her young, round face was drawn down in a deep frown and an air of fatigue pervaded her smooth features, "And this little ball of energy is Romani; she's pretty good with a bow as you might have seen." She indicated the little girl riding shotgun.

The smallest redhead was barely able to contain herself sitting beside Marin, bouncing up and down along with the cart. Her features were bright and so full of life, making her smile infectious, "Romani is the greatest with a bow! Those nasty varmints didn't know what hit them!" The girl cried in a loud voice.

The young hero chuckled awkwardly at Romani's over exuberance, a strange look showing on his face.

Cremia saw his features and shook her head in disgust, "She is just a child; she always talks about herself like that."

Hearing her sister's condescending words little Romani's face grew the same color as her hair, while her hands clapped down into tiny fists. The small redhead stuck her tongue out and made an odd assortment of faces at the older girl. Who ignored them, only causing Romani to grow even more irritated.

While the two sisters bickered Marin took a quick glance back and saw Link's curious face as he stared at the squabbling siblings, "They aren't always this bad… I have one other daughter, Cremia's twin. She was born first and seemed to be able to keep the peace between those two no matter what. She's the reason we were traveling down from my farm farther up north when we were captured and almost 'et."

"Where is your other daughter?" The young hero asked, taking his attention away from the other redheads and focused on the mother.

Cremia and Romani fell silent, their bickering stopped suddenly by Link's question. Marin's features darkened, her brown eyes narrowing and Link could sense her foreboding aura, "She lives with her _father_." She spat, "That fat, worthless, layabout who – in name only – owns the Lon Lon ranch. Talon!" Marin seethed; her hatred palpable.

Link rocked back from her intense fury. He caught the dispirited looks the younger girls gave each other and glancing back caught the hurt hiding beneath Marin's hateful glare, "It seems you truly despise this Talon… So why would you go there? Couldn't your daughter come see you instead?" He questioned, hoping to diffuse the uncomfortable situation.

"It's because she's getting married to some boy that works on _his_ ranch. And they wanted to have the wedding there." Marin snapped, her face continuing to grow darker and more furious, "I cannot imagine someone that works and lives with Talon being a good match for my little girl… But, if she picked him then I will stay quiet."

In the tense silence that followed the young hero decided that Midna had been right, he should have been a silent hero.

"But none of that matters right now. We need to get as far away from those beasts as we can." Marin said, her mood lifting slightly.

"But mama, where are we going to go? We have no supplies and it's been several days since any of us have eaten… Lon Lon is still a long ways away." Cremia spoke up, her voice soft, yet, carrying a weary tone with it.

"Castle Town is the closest. If we push these Bulbos hard enough we should be able to reach the gates by tomorrow's eve. There we can rest and gather supplies before heading to Lon Lon." Marin said as the rough, rocky terrain began to give way to the bright, lush ground of Hyrule Field.

Link glanced out between the wooden bars of the cart, his eyes roamed across the changing scenery. A feeling of unease washed over him. And then he laid eyes on Hyrule Field for the first time. The disheartening feelings were swept to the back of his mind with the beauty spread before him.

The dull grey, tall, and rocky terrain of the desolate Ikana Valley slowly fell away as more vibrant life began to cover the country-side. The massive side walls of the deep valley they traveled began to slope down into gently rolling hills. The hard bedrock turned soft, more clay-like. Bright, golden wheat-grass started to blanket the bare ground.

Soon the entire area was filled with the richly colored wheat-grass, overwhelming the young hero who had only heard stories of its splendor – its unique color giving Hyrule the name of "Golden Kingdom". Link's sharp eyes gazed out and saw nothing but more gold, a never ending sea of bright covering.

A sharp whistle broke Link's gaze from the land. Looking over his shoulder he saw the spectral image of Hero floating crossed-leg over the survivors, a piece of gold wheat-grass stuck between his teeth, gently looking across the changing landscape, "It's been a might long time since I've seen this place and tasted this sweet grass!" Releasing a sigh, Hero sprawled back onto the boards and smiled his ear to ear grin, "When we get the chance boss, I know a couple really good fishing holes!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when he saw it, the massive marble towers shown like a pure, stalwart beacon in the purple, orange, and red hues of the dying light. Link's jaw hung slack while his intense blue eyes widened as the walls of Hyrule Castle loomed closer.

The cart carrying the small group drew towards the barriers and the young hero was able to perceive greater details. Its basic structure was a rough octagon shape. Four immense gates were situated on the longest sides while long, slender turrets connected to one another, sat to one side of the gates and shorter, squat towers were on the opposite side. All of it made of the same white marble as the thick walls that encircled the great city on the other side. A second wall encircling the center of the city could barely be discerned.

Link spotted lookouts in two large, open windows of the tallest turret. Another was gazing out of the shorter one as well. Several archers were perched atop the slender keep and more slowly patrolled the allure of the walls. A massive Bastila was anchored to the other battlement.

The soldiers carried simple ling bows yet, being so high up allowed for far greater distances and the siege weapon could be used to knockout enemy catapults before they could be brought to bear.

A medium sized archway was located in center of the stockier building, leading to the quarters of the guards stationed there. The taller tower lacked any sort of entrance. The main gate was also arched, and while there was a massive wooden drawbridge – which was nestled in a grove carved out of the ground with twin, waist-high walls on either side - that could be raised or lowered swiftly, there was a giant iron portcullis lowered into place. Its large, very sharp, points disappeared into holes in the stone floor. A great bird-of-prey, the symbol of Hyrule was carved into the breastwork over the portcullis.

The closer the survivors came to the impressive castle the great the level of excitement they felt. Yet, none of them noticed Link slowly back into the darker shadows. His gaze focused intently on the soldiers coming to attention, drawing their weapons with practiced ease.

Marin pulled the reins and the exhausted Bulbos collapsed onto their sides, breaking the wooden yokes. The older redhead muttered a curse under breath while Romani yelled at the top of her little lungs in complete joy. The other women on the cart sobbed in relief as the saw the portcullis open and a small detachment of knights cautiously step out and gather in the torch light of the gate guards. However, Cremia caught Link sulking in the shadows and watched as he quickly scooped up a handful of the soiled dirt lining the bottom of the wagon and smear on his face, through his hair, and onto his clothes. Her eyes narrowed as he tried to hide his appearance as a couple sentries slowly made their way to the front of the caged cart.

"Identify yourself!" The soldier at the lead shouted, his body covered with heavy plate mail and a long halberd clutched in his hands, "Are you friend or foe?"

"We're friends you stu-!" Romani's tirade was cut off as Marin clamped her hand over the smaller girl's mouth.

"We are survivors of a Moblin attack!" One of the other women spoke up from within the cart, tears of joy running down her face.

The knight brought up an enclosed lamp, its broad wick glowing in the deepening darkness, and played it over the caged wagon. Through the soft, yellow light the sentry saw the slightly sunken looks on the women and one figure that shied from the lamp. Calling over his shoulder, the guard ordered his squad forward and for food as well as bandages in case of injury be brought up.

The front of the castle gate became chaotic, armored men rushing towards the cart, a few checking the Bulbos only to find them dead, their flat, wide, black tongues hanging out. While several others rushed to the back in order to help out those still inside. Upon reaching the rear, the caged door swung open and a male figure leapt out and pulled the door wide for the women. In the confusion none noticed the dirty form – as if he had been rolling in the filth covering the floor of the wagon – slip away towards the now raised portcullis. All except for Cremia, who still sat within the wagon. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and opened her mouth to call attention to the creeping Link. The loud cry she was about to release was cut short when her mother laid a restraining hand and imperceptibly shook her head.

She leaned in close, brushing up near Cremia's ear. Whispering softly, the younger girl was forced to strain in order to hear her mother's words.

"_That young man saved our lives. If he feels it's necessary to avoid the soldiers, then we will give him that option. We owe him that much at least._"

Marin left her daughter to mull over what she said, leaving her Cremia to stand there, silent, with a frown marring her soft features.

She glanced in the direction Link had vanished one last time before she moved and rejoined her family.

* * *

Link pulled the drab, itchy, hooded cloak tighter around his body as a patrol of soldiers walked past him. The thick, wooly cape, while not as comfortable as the magical imbued cloak he had originally set off with, would serve to hide his face from casual glances.

The guards having moved out of sight of the small alley that he had stepped into, Link continued to slip through the streets unobserved.

He made a circuit around the massive city, comparing the sights with the map in his memory.

Hyrule Castle Town was split into threes. The first area, just inside the main walls, was poorest, the people living in shabby, run-down buildings. Many of the homes were a part of the castle walls themselves.

Link knew by the descriptions he learned as a child that the tannery and the stables were also located within this city section. The smell wafting in from the opposite side of the town told the young hero to avoid them completely.

The city sloped upwards to the next section which was divided by an inner wall with low, wide arches with paved ramps leading up to where the merchants made their homes. There they sold things of local and more exotic nature, to any who could pay.

The difference in the living conditions was very apparent as well. The houses were in better upkeep, the streets weren't covered in layers of filth, and the people seemed healthier.

However, tacked on a wall directly across from Link was a poster that caused him to slink through the city, much the same as a criminal would. The notice contained a crude drawing and a simple description. It said that the King was offering a reward to any who could provide information about the man depicted. The so called "Cursed One," Link.

Spooked by the warrant, the young hero knew he must stick to the shadows and leave the castle city at once. Yet, he sprinted towards the center keep, and the inner courtyards of the nobility. A strange tug in his heart led Link across a massive bridge, leading into the third and final part of Hyrule Castle, the majestic home of the King and Queen of Hyrule.

The palace was locked on a seemingly floating isle. A colossal sized hunk of rock that hung, suspended in midair. Four bridges that could support ten men walking abreast connected the white stalwart to the rest of the city.

Pointed turrets located at each corner had decorative, yet functional, frescoed walls linking them together. A center tower with two smaller offshoots was located in the midst of the attractive barriers. The tri sections created a perfect triangle when looking at it from one of the bridges like the one Link was crossing.

Yards full of greenery from countless lands surrounded the three-tiered palace. Dark green vines hung from the stone flowerbeds lining the top of the palace walls.

White marble and beautiful reliefs covered every facet of the bright stone. Depictions of noble beasts, great battles, and the royal family were the themes of the countless sculptures.

An ocean of lights lit the largest garden area, and streams of people could be seen wandering in its general direction. The strange feeling Link had experienced since arriving was pulling him closer to the large crowds, against his better judgment.

Reaching the other side of the crossway, the young hero moved cautiously around the outer walls, his pace carefully measured. He pulled the hood of his cloak lower and tried to deepen the shadows playing across his form. Yet, as he drew closer, he began to realize that few paid him any attention. The gathered people were all focused on the happenings within the giant courtyard.

When the people suddenly let out a mighty cheer Link sped forward, quickly gliding through the arched opening and squeezing pass the throngs of gathered Hylians. His eyes turned to where the audience was looking and saw a dozen or so young children in varying outfits, some even in what appeared to be real armor. As he watched the young hero came to realize that he was witnessing a play. And it appeared to be almost over. His face began to spread with a warm smile till his sharp hearing picked up the lead girl was saying.

Link stood frozen as the small child described how she was able to kill the terrible monster and saved the kingdom of Hyrule. A monster named Link. He melted back deeper into the night as the gathered citizens cried out in joy. However, his heart nearly stopped as he saw a face he had thought about yet, had not seen in two years.

Once the sight of this girl would bring great joy into his heart now caused great confusion. Her bright smile and pure heart gave her an ethereal beauty which Link believed surpassed all others, including the goddesses themselves.

He watched as the young princess left her seat and walked to each child thanking them for their performance and it was then that the chosen hero knew what had brought him there. With a lurch he felt that connection which _she_ had broke off, one that he had grown up with, take shape once more. Link fought back tears as he could hear, sense, and feel the beautiful soul that is Princess Zelda.

However, when she suddenly shot to attention, her body becoming ridged, he knew that he must flee. Turing and speeding out of the garden Link could feel as she began to follow him through the crowds, reaching out through their connection. The young hero cursed himself for staying, for still having such powerful feelings for this girl who hunted him.

Once free of the press of people, Link broke into a dead run but tumbled into the hard ground when his mind echoed with Zelda crying out his name within their odd link. He growled under his breath when he saw that a group of soldiers immediately took notice of his spill.

He jumped to his feet as the knights neared him and began to run harder for the other side of the suspended walkway. He pushed himself as the shouts of the pursuing guards, soon followed by sharp whistles that would alert more soldiers.

Link ran while his mind raced for an escape route, his long ears picking up the clank of armor well in advance of the sentries. Ducking down an alley, the young hero ignored the pain building up within his legs as they pounded against the stone streets.

The alleyway dumped out in a main plaza which was one of two junctions that all the streets passed through. A large, tiered fountain dominated the center of the square with a few scattered benches. A statue of the king, his arm aloft with a sword gripped tight, was located next to the fount.

Link raced to over to a street which would lead him back the poorer sections of the city yet, pulled back as he heard the tale tell sound of pursuers coming towards him. He tried another exit only to see several soldiers scanning the area looking for him. Link backed up slowly towards the center, near the flowing fountain. The sound of troops en masse reverberated all around the panicked hero. His legs brushed up against the base of the pool surrounding the fount while his eyes raced around the square, wondering where the knights would appear first. Link reached under his cloak and gripped his mother's dagger tightly in his hand, wishing he had more than a broken magic bow and a strange short blade to defend himself with.

As the first guards rounded the corner to his right, the young hero braced for battle when an ethereal hand grabbed his body and dragged him into the water behind without so much as a splash of water. Link struggled automatically yet, soon settled down, the grip remembering the strange hold that had carried him to Nerissa.

The Hylian troops causally walked into the plaza finding it completely empty. The troops slowly walked the perimeter before moving on through their nightly patrol.

* * *

Zelda, her mind focused on solely on finding Link through the newly reconnected bond they shared, jumped when a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder. Her body instinctively, spun around and drop into a low crouch. Her legs tightened, preparing to spring her lithe form forward and catch her attacker with a quick snap kick. Yet, she visibly relaxed upon seeing the warm and familiar features of her "uncle."

"Easy your Highness, I'm too old to be used as a training dummy. You could really hurt me if you attack." Marcus said, holding his hands up in the air. Striding up to the princess, the older noble glanced into the surrounding crowed, searching for the object of Zelda's interest, "So what is it that dragged you away from those children like that? It was quite rude of you to just-"

"It's him… He's here." She whispered softly; her face running the gauntlet of emotions, changing from happy and excited to sad and fearful.

Marcus's face twisted up in puzzlement, "Who? What are you tal-"

"Link!" Zelda shouted, drawing the curious faces of the people standing around them. Lowering her voice the young princess continued, "Link is near and I need to find him before something happens."

The retired general reeled back as if hit, his face turning ashen. His frozen body trembled, the villagers beginning to feel uneasy watching the two royals.

"A-are you sure? If this is a jest your Highness then it is a poor one…" Marcus choked out. His voice unsteady despite his strong will.

Zelda shot the elder man a fierce glare, her once calm blue eyes now dark with rage, "Do you think I'd make this _up_!?"

"No! I would never think that-"

"Forget it; I just want to find Link." Zelda snapped, cutting him off as she shouldered through the crowed.

"Wait!" Marcus shouted, "Weneed to return to the King so that we can inform him of these developments." He said, his years of training replacing his earlier hesitation.

Zelda spun around, her entire body shaking with fury, "There's no time! I-We… We must find him else he-"

"Escapes? Or are you worried he'll be killed?" The old soldier's face hardened as his voice took a harsh tone. Seeing the look on her face however, Marcus simply sighed deeply, "You're too stubborn… Ok, let's go find our long lost family member."

Smiling, Zelda, with the old general at her side, strode through the gathered people and onto a bridge leading to Castle Town and Link.

* * *

Link found himself surrounded completely by water and began to panic. His lungs soon started to burn from lack of air.

The young hero fought against the hold dragging him further into the dark blue. However, his oxygen deprived body could not break free of the tight grip. Dark spots formed in his vision and he almost fainted when he felt his feet touch solid ground. Glancing down Link found his boots resting on what appeared to be colorful coral.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the young hero considered his new found ability to see in so little light. However, the ache in his chest intensified and dropped him to his knees. Link clasped his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to hold the last bit of air within him, fighting to survive.

With an explosion of bubbles the last of his oxygen was forced out of the chosen hero's body. He closed his blue eyes, awaiting the bittersweet release of death. The happiness of seeing the father he had never known with the knowledge that he had failed everyone he knew and loved.

Several silent, tense moments passed and Link forced his eyes open. He still found himself surrounded by water yet, he could feel the gentle raise and fall of his chest. His lungs drew in a much heavier, and much sweeter, atmosphere.

Link's mind raced with the implications of him breathing under water when he noticed his skin had taken on a blue hue. He watched in amazement as it seemed to draw in the fluid and separated the oxygen from the hydrogen and allowed him to breath. His body started to shake and he griped his head tightly.

He shook his head back and forth, his panic rising, when a female laughed rumbled behind him breaking the terror overloading his senses. The young hero spun around, his body moving fluidly in the water and not hindered at all. He watched in awe as the liquid slowly condensed into a figure of a woman.

The female stood a head taller than Link, a trident of green jade slung across her muscular back. Her massive legs shod with long seaweed boots and several pieces of coral armor protecting her knees and thighs. She held her thick arms akimbo while a smile, full of sharp teeth, shined from under her sea-form green lips.

A large helm made of coral in the shape of a seahorse hung on her head. A tight, single pink braid trailed down under the helmet to the small of her back. More coral used for a breastplate and a pair of arm bracers. Yet, the most peculiar decorations were the twin lightning bolt tattoos down each of her arms and the funnel shaped stones imbedded deep into her cheeks.

She floated in front of Link, her armored feet mere inches above the hard surface. When, without a sound the strange warrior woman suddenly vanished. Her form merged into the water. Her body reformed out of the blue just behind the young champion.

"You are the Chosen hero yes? I am Anat little warrior." She spoke in a thick, very odd accent, "I am the guardian of the springs, charged with protecting the waters flowing from a fount or well."

Her deep purple eyes roamed over the young hero's body, "I see you are using the blessed power of Nayru." She noted. However, on seeing the incredulous look on Link's face, the well built aquatic Amazon frowned, "You've no idea of what I speak?" She exclaimed. When the small Hylian nodded his head Anat cursed under her breath in a foreign tongue, "How can one use such a power… such a spell without knowledge of where it stems?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean… What power? I'm just a regular Hylian." Link said, his eyes widening in surprise at being able to speak underwater, "Granted I've been giving this impossible task of sav-"

"Has it been so long that I've forgotten how you mortals appear? Do I seem that dumb to you little warrior? Like a common sprite or a suckling babe?" Anat roared. She snatched Link's arm and forced up to his face, "Your skin is blue! You think this is normal for a living soul yes?"

The young hero stared off into the dark surroundings, his eyes blank. Moments passed when his head shot up to the water warrior's frame, a wild look filling his gaze. Link finally managed to choke out a broken sentence, "W-What… what is happening to me?" He finished weakly.

Anat watched the chosen hero's shaking form and felt the stirrings of her heart, "Why do you ask this young one? Did you not cast a spell when you came in here in order to breathe beneath the waters?"

With his lack of response Anat reached around to her trident and tugged it from its fastenings. She thrust the pronged weapon in front of Link, stopping just shy of his chest, over his heart and raised a fist. The young hero watched out of the corner of his vision as a claw protrusion formed on the end of her arm brace.

The aquatic spirit struck the newly grown talon against her jade trident. A loud, powerful vibration began to spread out through the water. Link pressed his hands over his ears hard while his brain and heart started to hum.

His entire body started to shake against the sound coming off the three pronged weapon. Blood dripped from his eardrums and polluted the pristine liquid. His tolerance for the intense pain neared its threshold when the noise stopped and he glanced up to see an awe filled expression upon Anat's features.

"My glorious goddesses, what tremendous ability! You are blessed by the goddesses' power… T-Their gifts to the three main races of Hyrule… The stones of unimaginable might!" She shouted.

"W-What are you talking about…?" Link mumbled exhaustedly; his body still numb from the vibrations.

"Only power on a scale equal to that of the gods can cause a reaction like that from my trident." Anat said excitedly. She grabbed Link's shoulders and shook him with her impressive strength, "You must tell me how you gained the powers of the blessed stones! I thought them destroyed."

"Do you mean the Kokiri Emerald?" The young hero asked trying to sort through the water Amazon's excited babbling, "I was gravely injured before leaving Kokiri Village and it was used to heal me… I'm sure that it was all that kept me from dying."

Anat stumbled back, her mouth hanging open. A gleam soon appeared in her eyes, she smiled her sharp, saw like teeth at Link, "Yes… yes, the Kokiri Emerald. If it had been lost then the forests would have withered as well. However, if you now are the host to the gem… then the Deku Tree is dead yes?"

Link sighed sadly and went on to explain the events that happened the night he was to leave on his journey. How the Goma and Skulltulas attacked. How the Great Deku Tree sacrificed its life to save Link. How the only hope for the Kokiri now was for him to repair the Hero's Bow and to acquire a Deku Seed from the Forest Temple.

Speaking of his quest Link suddenly remembered Hero, "Wait! Where's Hero!?" Seeing a confused look on Anat's face he continued, "Hero, the spirit of the Hero's Bow… He has been with me since Ordon but now he seems to be missing."

"Oh, only those with a physical form can appear here." Glancing over and spotting Link's confused features she continued, "It is the seals placed all around this kingdom. They somehow keep spirits from manifesting themselves… Something strange is happening." Anat explained with her brow creased in anger.

However, excitement soon replaced the serious look her eyes once more the watery warrior almost pounced on the young hero, "Tell me now yes? Have there been any other signs of power besides the blue skin and ability to breath underwater?"

Link looked away, his head hung low, "Y-Yes, a few…"

"Such as?" She prodded.

"I can see and hear spirits like Hero… A-And I can grow things…" He all but whispered.

"Grow things…?" Anat's non-existing brows rose.

Looking up Link hesitated slightly before he told the story of the battle and the horrible deaths in Ikana Valley.

Upon hearing his tale Anat's face brightened and her deep laughed echoed through the water, "That is truly amazing! Causing plants long dead to grow again and then have them attack is remarkable!"

"But those Bulblin died a very painful and terrible death! I caused that, and I'm supposed to be a great hero. How can some savior do something like that?" Link's voice shook with great emotion.

"Bah, no death is too bad for the likes of those creatures yes? It is good that you have done such a thing. No one has ever been able to conjure such amazing powers before… you are truly special little warrior. What I now wonder is what abilities Din's jewel will grant you?" She said more to herself than to the young hero.

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow the Kokiri Emerald has taken on the attributes of all three Sacred Stones. The Goron Ruby and Zora Sapphire were lost to the currents of time and most believes them to be gone. Yet, this one, the stone of the forests, remains and is compensating for the missing ones." Anat clarified, "You have shown powers of the plants, which is the Kokiri Emerald, and now by breathing underwater the jewel of Nayru's aquatic race! The only one left is the fiery might of the goddess Din."

Link's face scrunched up in deep thought, his brows drooping and his mouth forming a thin line. He glanced up at the floating water sprite and carefully considered his words, "So you're saying that there are still, powers… to be unlocked. Is that it?"

"Yes! You have only scratched the surface of the energies contained within that stone. If truly mastered you could be as great as the first hero!"

The young hero was rocked back. He couldn't believe his ears, "T-The first hero!? I think you've greatly overstated my abilities. Even with some stone augmenting them…"

"You no nothing little warrior!" Anat seethed, "Those gems were to be given to three races that most personified the goddesses' attributes. The Zora were blessed with the beautiful sapphire because of the great wisdom they showed. Din gave her divine blessings to the powerful Goron, whose strength was unmatched. Yet, of the Kokiri could there be found a one that was worthy of receiving the power of the emerald. And so Farore gave it to the Great Deku Tree until one could be found."

"But wha-"

"_What_that means is, that with the other two stones gone, and you fusing with the Kokiri Emerald, that you have power that rivals the gods themselves. The three races chose champions during the Knights of Hyrule's time. They were to continue the work of the fallen hero. And now you have that strength, albeit it is not as strong as having the actual stones, yet it might be equalized because of your status as Chosen Hero."

Link fell silent for several long moments, "…What happened to the Zora Sapphire and Goron Ruby?" Although his eyes were staring off into the distance, his question was directed towards the aquatic Amazon.

"The Zora's sage was killed defending a group of Knights. He sacrificed himself so they could escape from a deadly trap set by the Dark One's servants. The hero of the Gorons died attempting to stop Death Mountain from erupting… He only managed to keep the lava from reaching the Goron village."

Nodding his head, Link suddenly thought on something Anat had said earlier, "You said that all the stones were lost. So supposedly happened to the Kokiri Emerald?"

"It was when the Kokiri and Twili went…" She started sadly, yet soon realized her mistake and cut off her sentence.

"Went what? Tell me!" Link shouted.

"It does not matter. Now is the time for you to leave. Night has fallen and if you hurry you can make it through the sewers before first light." Anat said, ignoring the young hero's demanding tone.

She turned sharply and pointed her trident at the hard ground. A spring suddenly broke through the surface and bubbled up. The fount receded and left a hole in the coral.

Anat glared at Link as she swung her pronged weapon back into his face, "You must go and achieve your goals. May you find the goddesses' blessing has you travel. And be watchful for more powers from the Kokiri Emerald."

"Wait! You haven't answered me. What were you about to say about the Kokiri and the Twili!? What happened to them and to the jewel? Answer me!" He exclaimed, his face turning red.

However, Anat didn't speak; she simply faded into the surrounding waters. Yet, her whispered words echoed through Link's mind, "Be careful little warrior… Not all friends are friends… and not all enemies are enemies."

Link searched for the water spirit yet she was completely gone. He screamed out several choice curses which he had picked up while growing up with Midna. His brain raced at the implications of what Anat was going to say about the people that raised him and her final warning. He let loose more curses before he started to settle down.

"I guess there's nothing for it… I have no choice but follow this hole and hurry up and get Hero fixed. But I swear that I will find out the truth behind what happened to my friends!"

The young hero walked up to the opening in the ground and glanced down the dark hole. His improved vision showed him currents of magic that ran like a river down the hole. He watched as the magical river end at a portal of white light. His new found abilities unconsciously provided him with the knowledge that this would deposit him in the underground sewers.

Link, without another thought leapt into the opening and let the currents carry him to his escape. And one step closer to completing his mission.

* * *

The dark waters reverberated with powerful magic. Anat separated herself from the surrounding fluid with her eyes narrowed and her jade trident gripped in a two-handed hold.

She slowly looked around when she finally spotted a figure of a man of medium height. His features were hidden by a deep shadow that bloated out a large section of water.

"It is you… It has been many years since I last saw you-"

"Never mind that Anat… The young hero spoke with you did he not?" A deep voice echoed across the space, "And you explained to him the nature of his newly acquired powers?"

"Yes, just as you asked me to do so. He is a strange creature, yet he is very special." She smiled her shark-teeth widely.

"Yes… However, you did not have to tell him of where that power stems. Nor the history of the three stones… You have failed me and made my life far more difficult." The voice snapped, "He is only useful if he remains in the dark."

"Do not take that tone with me dead man! I am Anat and this is-" Her words cut off when she noticed the waters beginning to drain away, "What are you doing!?"

"I am cleansing the mistakes… You are not to blame though. Only perfect beings can avoid making mistakes. And you are far from a perfect being." The said as it turned and started to walk away.

The water was completely gone when the dark silhouette stopped and looked back at the gasping Anat. Her scales dried and began to flake off. Her colorful armor rotted off her frame. And her once lustrous hair thinned and turned a sickly gray.

The mysterious figure opened it's closed eyes to reveal a pair of golden colored irises, "You shall be become pure and your mistakes rectified."

With gasping breathes and her vision darkening, Anat watched helplessly as her former comrade stalked away. The last thing she saw was a dark shadow springing from out of the ground and a maw filled with rounded teeth engulfing her. Pig squeals reverberating through the barren wasteland.

* * *

**Names:**

**ANAT**: Semitic (Ugaritic) name of a goddess of war, the sister and lover of the great storm god Ba'al, meaning "water spring."

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry folks about the long wait. I had a very hard time writing this chapter. Several spots just wouldn't come. But the truth is (the main reason) is I was highly unmotivated. I would sit there with the word doc open and ready for me to type... but then I would go check my e-mail for the millionth time or go look at some sites I just finished looking at. It was quite hard to get this one done. Hopefully this won't happen again heh heh...**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will say that the first part was done within the first month so the quality probably isn't the same as the rest of it which was done faster and without me going over it as much. But that's why I need reviews *wink wink* lol. **

**I tried a few different things. Jumping viewpoints several times is the big one. And one that will probably happen a lot from now on... unless it really detracted from the story and then I'll work something else out. The other thing was I was told by a certain reviewer (and it is all his fault lol) that I have a ton of details. So with this one I tried to tone those down a bit. Let me know which I did better on.**

**So once again, sorry for the real long delay and do me a favor and do at least one of the Three R's... but two would be better. If you made it to this then thanks and here's hoping that it won't take as long for the next chapter lol. Laters folks!**

* * *

**Don't go into the pimped out fridge Jack... (Race to Witch Mountain)**


	13. A Call to Arms

Disclaimer: It's possible that you will have feelings of rage before reading this... and probably after this as well...

* * *

CH 13:

Zelda skidded around the sharp bend the street she was running down took. Her lungs and legs were burning from the brutal pace. Yet, she pushed beyond the annoyance and increased her speed, burling past stone buildings, groups of startled people, and through puddles of foul waters.

She glanced back and found her "Uncle" keeping up with her well, despite his greater age. Zelda muttered darkly at his less cumbersome formalwear. While her restrictive dress felt heavy and greatly hindered her movements. She wished for the more formfitting uniform she wore during her Sheikah training.

The young princess shook her head clear and refocused herself on the faint trail of she sensed that from her quarry. The quickly fading energy led Zelda and Marcus from the palace gardens in the direction of the crossway plazas scattered throughout the immense Castle Town. They rushed through skinny alleys and several times were forced to retrace their steps. By the time they reached the square, they were both breathing hard.

Zelda's sharp gaze surveyed the square, yet she only found lazing soldiers and no sign of her former friend. She closed her eyes and sought the evaporating connection she shared with Link, and slowly followed it to the large fountains situated near the center of the court.

"Zelda…?" Marcus started; however, the young princess ignored him and continued to move forward, her eyes clenched shut. The older lord walked beside his "niece," concern marring his features.

The two Hylian nobles drew curious looks from the relaxing guards. They watched as their Princess and the Eastern Lord walked towards where they rested against the stone base of the plaza fount.

Zelda ignored the soldiers, her eyes drawn to one statue within a pool, cool water cascading over a female figure.

The laid-back guards spared each other a bewildered look with each other, indicating the princess and her baffling behavior. A Hylian with a captain's crest stood and tucked his helm under his arm before approaching.

"Princess, Lord Marcus? Is there a problem?" He asked stepping closer to the two nobles.

"Have you men seen anyone suspicious? A young man who perhaps was wearing a cloak, one he could hide his features with?" Marcus questioned, turning to face the captain. His tone in a commanding quality.

The Hylian's relaxed posture quickly vanished at the commander's voice, his body snapping to ridged attention, "N-No sire! We've not seen anything like that." He managed while he fumbling with his helmet.

"Did any of _your_ men see something?" The Hylian Lord seethed, his voice brimming with frustration.

The guard captain glanced nervously back to his resting subordinates and found them at stiff attention. He faced forward again and tried to work some spittle into his suddenly dry mouth, "I'm sorry sir… we've not seen anything unusual on our patrols. It's been very quiet. Most of the citizens have gone to join in celebrating her majesty's birth." He explained while gently indicating the silent princess who was still standing aloof. "B-but mayhap one of the other patrols saw something…"

"I-I remember one of Sir William's squad saying something about a man that tripped and fell on the south bridge…" One of the soldiers spoke up, his voice cracking slightly, "T-They say he was running away from the garden entrance."

"And…? Did they stop him? Question him?" Marcus grew more hopeful, his heartbeat increasing his countenance soaring.

"No… no sire, they did not." The sentry all but whispered, shying away expecting a fierce reprimand. He opened his tightly squeezed eyes and saw Marcus sags lightly under an invisible burden.

The suddenly older noble sighed deeply and slowly nodded his head; he knew it wouldn't be that easy to find Link, however, he had hoped. He turned to question Zelda on what to do next and found her completely engrossed in the statue in the fountain pool.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned at the lack of reaction.

She continued to ignore him and the increasingly nervous soldiers. Her sharp gaze bored into the intricately carved marble figure.

The stone was cut masterfully into the form of a slim woman. It was clothed in a light dress which seemed to flow in the breeze. The small face was beautifully proportioned, with the eyes slightly elongated. Upon it's shoulders rested a large jug which water poured out of, the relatively small hands gripped the lip of the pot.

Peering closer at the statue, Zelda found the jar was decorated with several tridents. Quickly scanning the rest of the stone figure revealed dozens more of the three-pronged instrument.

The young princess slowly lifted her hand, reaching up to touch the stone surface. Her skin prickled along her arm and the hair stood on end. A low hum filled the air surrounding the fount.

The tips of her glove encased hand brushed against the smooth face and an energy pulse tore through her mind. She watched in horror as the marble cracked and the beautiful sculpture, crumble into dust. Her vision darkened and a scream echoed through her sensitive ears before darkness consumed her.

Marcus and the admonished sentries all leapt as the fountain's figurine shattered and Zelda began to collapse backward. Marcus rushed forward, leaving the stunned soldiers and slid next to the girl.

Her body convulsed with seizures. He grabbed her quaking shoulders and attempted to hold her body down.

The Hylian lord glanced up, expecting to see his fellow soldiers rushing to help, and found them gaping at the pool. Looking up, he saw that the clear water was completely gone. Massive rents had opened in the stone bottom and the liquid completely gone.

Suddenly the princess's back arched, bringing his attention back to her, and Marcus was forced to restrain her harder. His face creased in worry as Zelda's skin took on a pale hue and her lips began to turn blue. He touched her cheek and fought the pain raising welling up and looped his arms around her quivering form.

Marcus lifted the young princess into his arms, her body continuing to shake. However, he nearly dropped her again when her body became limp and her seizing stopped. He felt his heart stop while he gazed down and found her icy body had turned completely lifeless.

"Your Highness…? Zelda…? Zelda!?" He cried out, roughly shaking her trying to wake her. He snapped his head around and shot the unmoving soldiers a look which made them jump immediately, "Move it! We must get her to the castle _now_!"

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes and discovered herself floating in a perpetual darkness. She glanced around, looking for her "Uncle," even the lackluster guards. Yet, all she could see was an oppressive black.

Zelda shivered when a bitter wind whipped through her. A vile presence followed closely and crashed into her psyche. Pain ripped through her body and she felt a cold hand wrap around her spirit and try to smother it out of existence.

The young princess gripped her head in her hands as thousands of voices cried out in torment, trapped in an unending torment. Pain unlike anything she had ever experienced assaulted her, the feeling of a thousand deaths enveloping her body.

Zelda could feel her soul fading, being consumed by the tortured dead when a new presence appeared next to her. A bright light exploded. The screams vanished and the malevolent being was forced away.

Zelda slowly released her head and cautiously looked up. She found herself on her knees in a room of white light. The pure walls shook with violent tremors and spots discolored spots formed along them.

She turned her head and saw one section of wall was completely transparent. Zelda peered out and saw the dreamscape she once shared with Link. However, it was in ruins.

The bright, pristine castle that dominated the Northern end was devastated. The magnificent marble turrets and mural walls were destroyed and crumbling into dust; the immaculate gardens overgrown and wild. The thick vines viciously devoured everything in sight.

Zelda averted her eyes, feeling tears forming, and warily looked towards the verdant forests. She gasped and tightly clenched her hands, finding the woodlands engulfed in flames. The once bright green trees were now ablaze with black flames, thick grey ash completely covered the ground.

Zelda scanned the burning horizon and bit her lower lip, the sensation of hopelessness filling every part of her soul. With every flare of the majestic forest, every rumble of breaking stone block, Zelda felt her existence disappearing. Her body and mind froze when a pair of golden eyes, crimson rings lining the pupils, blazed out of the backdrop of midnight flames.

The twin orbs glowered at the young princess causing her body to shiver. A buildup of evil energy pulsed in the atmosphere. It exploded in a torrent of dark power, the flames intensifying; the gold eyes were wholly engulfed by ruby color.

Zelda recoiled from the power washing over her form. The horrific look made her stomach lurching in freight. The irises quickly returned to their normal hue, and a tiny glint shown within their depths. Zelda retched at the mocking laughter the eyes seemed to be directing towards her.

She watched as soot slowly lifted free from the ground, revealing the devastated forest floor. It gathered with the ash wafting off the trees into a massive ball, suspended high in the air. Thick smoke tendrils formed around the immense sphere and thrashed around, smashing burning tress, cutting deep rivets into the earth, and darkening the once clear sky.

The golden eyes shown bright, illuminating the area around them, exposing the seriousness of the damage to the woodland. Behind the evil orbs was the silhouette of a tall, definitely male, figure. He had long Hylian ears, a droopy hat that resting on his head. His broad shoulders and tightly wound arms belonged to a swordsman. Any remaining details were lost in the forest flames.

The ash orb responded to the sudden light. It started to contract and swell rapidly. It grew into the shape of an arm, a bony hand at the end. The hand was slender, veins of smoke pulsated atop and long, overly sharp nails tipped each phalange.

The cinders' size increase tapered off. It floated in the sky lazily, pieces of soot fell to the ground causing it to immediately dry and crack up in a spider-web pattern.

With another flash of light – this time a deep, blood red – the ash limb shot forward. Its putrid nails aimed directly at Zelda.

The young princess struggled to move out of the oncoming "projectile," yet found herself rooted in place. She began to feel dread well up inside as her body refused to move. However, she fought back the growing unease and tried to renew her efforts to budge herself out of harms way. The daemon hand continued to close swiftly; it's sharp, talon-like points reflecting in the red light emanating from the unknown figure.

Before the hand came shattering through the transparent wall, Zelda shut her eyes tightly and braced herself. She tightly clenched her jaw to hold in the scream that threatened to release despite her years of training.

With a resounding crash Zelda's body came free of the strange force holding her in place and her body flailed back. She hit the ground hard, her eyes snapping open when her head impacted the white surface.

She pushed herself up quickly and stared in wonder as the ash rushed past in thick streams, flowing on either side of a magical wall. A gold, white barrier, like thousands of diamonds were conjoined, appeared as the soot continued to pound against it. Zelda tried to peer through the dark dust clouds and managed to see the mysteriously glowing eyes igniting in fury, the red rings and golden pupils growing more sinister.

The vile, powdery limb renewed its attack after reforming in front of the transparent wall. It sprouted numerous appendages, long and thick retractile-like barbs across its surface. The snake tendrils were as black as the flames burning the woods and thrashed independently from one another. They smashed into the earth below and sliced open the sky above, leaving dark rents that seemed to devour the overcast sky.

The tentacles continued to hammer against the barricade while the talon-like nails slashed at the partition, attempting to cut through a hardened light wall. Several massive grapplers formed along the underside of the forearm; they much bigger in width than the other appendages and with nasty looking orifices. They swelled up before breathing out more midnight flames.

The fires slammed into the barrier and melted the remaining vegetation - as well as the dirt – from her "window." The ebony inferno crackled like lightning across the surface of the mystical shield; its pale white and gold coloring shining brighter against the dark assault.

The young princess started to feel apprehension welling up in her. She feared the barricade would collapse from the severe beating. However, the screen held despite the titanic pounding it was under.

Zelda's heart leapt into her throat when a large crack formed in the lucent diamond mesh. A scream tore from her throat when a wet, cold, yet strong hand fell onto her shoulder.

She held her eyes shut, her body tense, preparing for the clammy hand to tear into her flesh. However, after several long moments, of which she did not breathe, Zelda moved her head up and she felt confusion replace her fear. Next to her was a translucent Zora male unlike any she had ever seen.

He stood over two meters - tall for his species. He was wearing a breastplate; the right, upper half covering most of his chest. It seemed to be made of a massive pearl. The rest appeared to be fashioned from bright red coral.

A bone shoulder spaulder followed the contour of his shoulder and adhered to his upper arm. His right arm was protected by a thin layer of metal mesh. His forearms and legs were also draped by the metal mesh which had small hooks along the edges.

Zelda glanced down and found his webbed feet had been reinforced by bone and coral yet did not seem to hinder his movements.

However, the most striking feature was the tribal tattoos decorating his long head-fin. The pictures were surprisingly detailed and seemed to tell of his great exploits and trials and tribulations faced along his path.

The Zora's pupil less eyes stared out towards the ash tentacles, which were still trying to breach the crack more, without emotion. He raised a webbed hand and the fissure slowly began to mend itself.

However, the baleful orbs blazed brighter and the barbs increased their onslaught in order to open the rift once again. Several feelers managed to push through, their ends opening up like mouths, and fired thin needles, aimed directly for the princess.

The fish-man spirit snapped his other arm over Zelda's form. A shield made of scales expanded away from his forearm and deflected all the deadly spines.

The Zora's features grew taught and his sea green skin paled slightly. His shield-arm fell to his side, limp; the scales retracting back into his body. Zelda was sure he couldn't hold out, allowing the attack through. A resounding crash shook the entire ground and sent the princess face first into the ground.

She picked herself up – a last minute turn of her head saved her nose from breaking - and glanced over her shoulder. Behind her she found the largest Goron she had ever seen.

The rock-creature was slightly crouched and yet his frame would tower over much of Hyrule Castle as well as the buildings in Castle Town. Rock growths surrounded his square face, giving him a "natural" helm to protect the softer tissue beneath. Dull, red tattoos covered his features. Large, pointed cysts on his shoulders served as spiked pauldrons.

His gray tone was as unusual as his immense size. The rocks making up the shell overlaying his back appeared like a mountain range. With tall peaks and deep ravines, Zelda half expected to see snow, trees, and countless fauna. The dull hue reminded Zelda of Talus Mountains in Southern Hyrule. Peering closer the young princess marveled at the clear crystals lining the edges of his back and the points of the "peaks."

Another oddity was his normally soft underbelly. It was now protected by what appeared to be the skull of a giant Dodongo. Its horns were polished and sharpened.

The Goron stood to his full height and Zelda had to crane painfully back in order to see his face. She noticed one arm had two rectangle shapes protruding from either side of his forearm, just before his wrist joint, up to his elbow. The hand on that arm was deformed. Instead of the normal five fingers, this one had just three. Yet, each one was as large as most of the Gorons that Zelda had met.

His other hand was occupied by a giant hammer that could crush the palace walls with one strike. The gleaming metal was buffed to perfection and was covered by carvings depicting grand battles.

The giant Goron raised the great weapon and swung at the failing shield. Zelda cried out to stop, yet the enormous creature heeded her not. The hammer struck the dimming wall and the barrier exploded in light.

When Zelda's vision returned to normal the ash limb was gone and the evil gaze, which made her shiver since seeing them, was gone.

The two slightly transparent beings turned and looked at her calmly. The Zora inflated his gills to speak. And although she knew he was speaking to her, Zelda could not hear a sound.

The white room began to grow darker and the Zora's manner seemed more anxious. He moved closer to the young princess and gently wrapped his cold, calmly hand around her arm. She heard it, a very quiet voice, almost as if it was coming from a great distance echoed in her mind just before everything went completely back.

"…_must…stop…hero…darkness…destroy…wisdom…hurry…only hope…"_

"No! What are you talking about? What hero… What darkness? What do you want from me!?" Zelda cried out as she sat up, finding herself in her bed in the castle. Her eyes leapt across the familiar room. Thick, colorful drapes covered the stone walls in order to keep the warmth in and the cold out. A massive fire place was situated against one wall. Fur rugs and hide covered chairs were scattered around the room.

Zelda glanced over to where her nightstand was located and found a pale bowl full of clear water, a cloth sitting on its edge. A gentle cough brought her gaze over to the door and there, leaning against the frame, was a tall, very muscular female.

Her stark white hair – which was pulled back into a low ponytail – and her bright crimson eyes exposed her Sheikah heritage. She was dressed in a dark blue bodysuit, cut very low. A silver, metal corset overlaid the skin suit. The torso protection was supplemented by leather, dyed shoulder pads and shin guards. Her silver and cobalt arm bracers were engraved with the Sheikah eye into the smooth metal. Her hands were encased in fingerless gloves, imbued with a spell to increase their grip.

Zelda's stare was drawn to the short sword strapped across the shadow agent's lower back. The plain leather sheath was worn and was slightly discolored. However, the young princess knew that it was sharp and well maintained.

"Don't you think you've laid around long enough, Princess? It was sunrise hours ago." Her voice although low, was soft and warm.

"Impa!? W-What are you doing here?" The young royal exclaimed.

She waved off Zelda's surprised outburst and straightened her body away from the doorjamb. She glided over to Zelda's bed with cat-like grace. She lowered herself onto the straw filled bed and lovingly patted Zelda's covered leg, "How are you Princess?"

Zelda shook her head at the abrupt change in questioning. She looked up at the woman she considered a second mother's and stared into her crimson eyes, "Impa, I'm… I'm not sure…" She exhaled, feelings of confusion suffusing her tone.

Impa raised a single, white brow yet, held her tongue and focused her hardening gaze on the stretched out princess.

Zelda feeling the glower directed towards her hesitantly glanced up and found her teacher's jaw set in a familiar fashion. She groaned loudly, having been under that particular scowl many times; the young royal was intimately acquainted with and knew what it meant.

A small smile appeared on Impa's face as she watched with pride as Zelda sat up straighter and calmly closed her eyes.

The princess slowed her breathing and focused her mind – doing as she had been taught to - to a single point. She opened her eyes and stared directly at the Sheikah, "I was at my party when I suddenly felt my connection to Link return."

The shadow clan member stiffened at the mention of Link, however, she schooled her features before Zelda noticed, "The seal failed? Did-"

"No the seal is still intact… I can feel it." Zelda cut off Impa's tirade, her eyes lowered t0 avoid her caretaker's glare.

"How is that possible? If the seal is intact – the one the Sheikah elders fashioned in order to prevent your connection to that… that _boy._" The shadow warrior hissed out.

The young princess bristled at Impa's harsh tremor; however, she stopped herself just as thought passed. She wondered at her defensive feelings for her former friend. The man foretold to bring about the destruction of her world. She shoved those thoughts aside and concentrated on the now.

"Trust me Impa; I know the seal is still there. It is a part of me and I can feel it." Zelda argued. She locked gazes with Impa, her blue orbs turning stormy grey, "He was there… he was staring right through me…"

"The boy truly _has _gotten stronger." Impa muttered quietly.

Zelda shot her a curious look, yet, she left it alone after she saw the subtle shake of Impa's head. The young princess sighed and continued, "Link took off after he realized we were connected again and I ran after him. That was when Marcus caught me, as I was trying to push through the crowed. He wanted me to go back… but I just couldn't." Her voice trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

Impa slowly rubbed the trembling princess's back, helping to ease the restriction and Zelda smiled up at her. The young royal breathed deeply before she moved on, "He was acting like you'd expect an overprotective uncle would." She laughed. However, her joy was short lived, "We ran after the energy I could feel coming through the bond and wound up in one of the city plazas. Marcus questioned the soldiers and I glanced at the statue in the fountain pool…"

Zelda fell silent, struggling to find her next words, "I… I'm not sure what happened. I was staring at the sculpture and then I found myself here." She began to weep, her body falling back into the soft mattress, "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Impa slowly reached out and took hold of Zelda's shaking hands and smiled tenderly at the tearful girl. The older woman pulled the noble up and spoke to her softly, "Princess, do you recall the calming exercises you learned?"

Zelda glanced up and saw the warmth contained in the Sheikah's crimson eyes. She answered with a simple nod of her head.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breathe. Before she reopened her lids, Impa's voice washed over her, "Slow the heart, focus your mind. Gather magic to the Five Points – the head, arms, and feet.

The Sheikah smiled broadly as with how quickly her protégé caught on. Zelda's extremities began to glow bright with power. The skin turning from sun kissed to fiery gold. A golden halo formed around her brow, a crown of light. The shadow agent's grin grew even wider, "Now ease that power to the Shadow point, directly between your eyes."

Zelda grunted in exertion, sweat forming along her forehead. The radiant circlet brightened with five colorful jewels appearing along each elongated point. Zelda gasped loudly and her eyelids snapped open, showing her once clear, blue eyes now a milky white. She stared up, her gaze unseeing, and she began to whisper, "I was floating in darkness, couldn't see anything. I was pulled into a room of pure white. The brightness of it hurt my eyes."

Impa leaned forward, listening intently, and watched as each point along the light crown transformed into the eye symbol the Sheikah supported, "I looked around and found one of the walls had turned transparent; outside I found my dreamscape that I shared with Link."

The shadow agent whipped around when she heard a sharp intake of air and found Queen Nayda standing in the doorway with Aislin waiting in the gloom of the hall. Nayda's skin was pale and her lips trembled as she stood rooted in place all the while Zelda continued, unremitting, in detailing her experience.

Impa acknowledged the fellow Sheikah with low bow of her head, Aislin responding with a full bow. She offered a wan smile to the alarmed queen who tried to reply with one of her own.

"The black flames burning the forest lifted enough and I saw the blazing eyes belonged to a Hylian with a cap that… that…" Zelda sobbed out, her body doubling over and the light disappeared from around her head.

Impa wrapped an arm round the weeping princess and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her long ears picked up the rustle of Nayda's dress as she rushed over and hugged her only daughter.

Zelda continued to cry bitterly in the arms of her "mothers." The Sheikah listened as the young girl mumbled desperately, _"It was him… It was him… It was him!"_

"Who? Who was it Princess?" Impa asked quietly, glancing up to see the disquiet she was feeling reflected in the Queen's own orbs.

"Link… It was Link!" She wept loudly, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

The room's temperature dropped significantly and the only sound was Zelda's crying. Aislin was the first to break the awkward silence, "We must hurry then."

The other three women looked at the concealed girl, her crimson eyes shining behind her white hair which draped across her face. She held herself aloft, an air of disinterest while Zelda gaped at her.

The young princess felt lost and her normally sharp mind struggled to process the anomalous words of her shadow partner, "W-What are you talking about Aislin?" She managed. Her eyes bloodshot and nose runny, garbling her words.

"We must hurry to find and eliminate the curse that plagues are land." She said her voice devoid of any strong emotion.

Zelda looked to her mother, who still gripped her tightly, and found her head lowered. She glanced up to Impa and saw the hard glare she was directing to the smaller girl.

Aislin simply shrugged her shoulders, "She would have been informed sooner or later. I simply chose the former."

Impa shook her head while releasing a sigh of frustration, "We will speak about timing at a later date. Now is not the time to speak of such-"

"Impa, what's wrong; what's happened?" Zelda entreated, feelings of dread quickly replacing those of sadness. Getting no response she turned and silently asked her mother for answers.

Nayda turned away and stared out the window along far wall, her arms easing up and falling loosely around Zelda's middle.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!?" The young royal yelled, slamming her clenched fists into her straw filled bedding.

"The Cursed One has tampered with the very fabric of our world." Aislin spoke up, stepping closer to the princess's bed. She slid onto the soft mattress and gently pulled her hair away, uncovering one of her bright eyes, "He may have been a friend Zelda, yet, now he is a threat. A menace that must be destroyed; before everything is undone. You yourself saw that in your dream."

Zelda recoiled as if hit, her eyes wide in shock. She gripped the front of her nightgown, feeling a hand take hold of her heart in a tight grasp. The young princess's breathing was labored and her shoulders shook. She cursed the effect Link had over her.

"The elders agreed and went before the king to solicit the means to hunt down the Cursed One and end him. King Dedrich has acquiesced to their plans and is readying envoys to send to the other races." Aislin continued, taking no notice of Zelda's unease.

"When…?" Zelda murmured; her voice horse.

"I am going to see Queen Rutela and her son, Prince Ralis in the Lanayru province in the morn." Nayda spoke up, hugging the younger girl closer, "A delegation of minor nobles, headed by Lord Herluin, will be sent to Lake Hyrule and contact King Zora and his daughter Princess Ruto."

"And why not Lord Gearwalt?" Zelda asked, her head still lowered and avoiding eye contact with the others in the room.

"The lords are being sent to gather their armies. I shall be returning with the Sheikah elders to prepare the cadre." Impa said.

"What…" The young princess stopped, a lump lodged firmly in her throat. She managed past it and continued in a coarse voice, "What about me? Am I to lie here and wait for the man who was my friend for so many years is hunted down?"

Nayda sighed and seemingly shot her daughter a scorn filled look. However, her features turned soft, full of love, before any noticed, "Your father thought it best to send you somewhere safe for the time being."

Zelda's head shot up and she stared nonplused at her mother. The queen's own face hardened as she glared back, "Don't look at me like that. Your father is worried that Link came here for you. And seeing how he managed to escape so easily he does not believe the castle guards will be enough."

"So where am I to be put away? What place is safer than the heart of our kingdom?" Zelda's tone was mocking.

"Death Mountain and the Goron City." Impa said.

"What!?" Zelda cried out, her arms slamming into the bed, "Our relations with the Gorons have been strenuous at best since the Great Sacrifice! Why would they want to protect the daughter of the man whom ordered that?"

"That's exactly the reason dear." Nayda said, her tone slightly condescending, "They consider children to be the most precious thing in this world. They disagreed with your father for that reason. _And _they will do everything in their power to guard you against that monster."

"But-" Zelda started.

"But nothin- dear… You are confused, it's understandable. He was your friend for a long time and you learned to trust him. However, what's best for the kingdom right now is for you to go to Goron City while the Hyrule's army finds and defeats the darkness that threatens to spread." Nayda barked, only to rein in her outburst and return to her normal, gentle tone.

The queen stood from the bed, releasing the princess, and strode to the door. Zelda hung her head and remained silent. Nayda paused briefly and without turning said, "I'm sorry Zelda… this is for the good of everyone." With that she glided out of the room.

Impa stared after the queen from the corner of her eye, Aislin doing the same from behind her veil of hair. The Sheikah elder also stood, stooping to hug the ridged noblewoman. She smiled down at the smaller girl and spoke lovingly, "I'm sending Aislin and Elysia with you. A routine of knights, Marcus's private guards I understand, will accompany you. They will escort you to Death Mountain…"

Trailing off the shadow agent motioned to Aislin to follow. As the two were leaving Impa hesitated for a moment with the door grip in her hand, "I… I promise you Princess. I will find a way other than killing him."

Impa's heart swelled when Zelda glanced up, her eyes puffy and red, and smiled towards her teacher. The Sheikah returned the gesture and softly pulled the wooden close.

Zelda fell back into her comfortable bedding and sighed. She wiped the tears leaking from her eyes and wondered at what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**AN: Hey folks, I'm sorry this too so long... and sorry that it sucked. I wasn't real happy with the last half of this chapter, but I had spent too long updating that I just went with it. I am sorry for the long wait, I got a job that had me working six days a week. Doesn't leave a lot of time for anything other than sleep. But I'm changing things up and should have a little more free time. **

**But I did get this chapter done. And it's thanks to a guy named Eric. Who sent me a message demanding I update this story, cause he likes it... course now he probably won't after the crappy chapter I put up but meh lol. So big thanks to him for getting me to hurry up and finish this. (I was only half way done when he sent the message)**

**So see if you bug me enough I work more. So give some 3R's and tell me what you thought... and yes, it took a long time. We don't need to go there lol. And I do really need your guys' help. I'm trying to decide if I need (want) to spilt this tale into 2 or 3 other books if you will. What I need from you guys is whether that's a good idea, terrible idea, or that I should just stop completely... well the last is a given but meh. I'll put up a poll on my profile page if you don't wanna review, but I'd prefer a review lol. So help me out and if the next chapter takes too long for you, send me threatening emails. It works lol. Laters folks!**

* * *

** A man is only as old as the woman he feels. (Groucho Marx)**


	14. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't have money, don't have a clue.**

**

* * *

**

Ch 14:

Morning for the residents of Hyrule Castle came early. The sky was dark and still hours before the sun would rise. Yet, servants were bustling around the palace, illuminated only by torch light.

Zelda awoke - having fallen asleep scant hours before - to the clamor the maids packing the items which _they_ believed she would need.

The young princess sat up in her large, canopy-bed, despite the exhaustion which threatened to pull her back down. The servants were sorting through her numerous dresses - many she had never worn - and loaded them into massive trunks.

"I very much doubt I will be in need of that many gowns. My hosts aren't known for their overly formal parties." She said. Her voice soft and low like the dim candlelight.

An older maid who was overseeing the process turned and moved towards Zelda, the other maidens continuing after a quick glance at the waking monarch. Her graying hair was swept up in a messy bun with a few loose strands plastered to her neck. Deep wrinkles and dark circles surrounding her hazel eyes spoke of many years of service.

"I am sorry your Majesty; but we were told you would be gone for an extended time. 'Twas I that assumed you'd be in need of your articles. Best to put on airs of a highborn I says." The old woman said in a gravely accent.

Zelda allowed a small laugh and smiled gently, "Yes, which would normally be true. However, I shall be living with the Goron tribe. They are not as easily swooned by lace and silk."

"Noting' but savages they is! I wish you'd consider staying here. You've only just returned and already are leaving us." The old maid spat.

Zelda aimed a deep frown at the gray-haired woman, yet, the ancient servant was non-pulsed by the glare.

"Don't look at me as if I've got the madness; 'tis true! Those rock-eaters are brutes. Only thinking 'bout hittin' one another. And I hate thinking how awful it'll be for such a noble lady such as yourself." She said.

Zelda opened her mouth in retort when she stopped and considered the old maid's harsh words. The spinster had lived her entire life in the castle; never have known the wonders of the world.

Being the Princess of Hyrule meant that Zelda had accompanied her parents to the various functions in different kingdoms all her life. Later her travels with Impa and other Sheikah trainees the young princess saw countless majestic sights; however, the most spectacular vista she had laid eyes on was the Goron Mines.

The Princess could not help the despondent smile that spread across her face; thinking that, if the elderly servant could only see a portion of the Goron Mining Complex then she would be hesitant to call them "savages."

Her first trip to _Death Mountain _was when she was small, and had accompanied her parents there. She had first thought the Goron to be giants whose thick hands and massive bodies could never permit them to create such wondrous beauty like those of the Zora. Yet, many years later she had seen a sight that to this day still took her breath away.

The Goron Mine was actually a series of mines that riddled the entire mountain range; all of them connecting to the main chamber in the center of Death Mountain. There the ore quarried from the twisting tunnels was refined.

Veins of the blue-grey mineral that ran throughout the mountain and the center cavity's slick walls made the entire area look like beautiful marble. The Gorons had excavated much of it, leaving only byzantine patterns along the sides. With the red glare of the magma lake and the crystalline stones that refracted the light gave the mine a symphony of colors unlike anything Zelda had seen before. Like subtle strokes of a painter, the striations at times were smooth flowing rivers and at others were harsh, jagged crags; much like the Gorons themselves.

Massive towers, most, taller than the Hyrule Castle Keep, were sitting within the fiery depths of the "Fire Sea." The roughly hewn blocks were twice as thick as Castle Town's walls. They were made of the same blue-grey rock as found on the walls. The immense heat from the magma turned the base of the towers white yet, they remained steadfast.

Colossal chains were stretched loosely between the giant pylons, linking each one. Large stone blocks were nestled between the long chains by shorter, thicker ones, creating a suspension bridge.

Upon the fiery magma floated numerous cog-shaped ships. The strange boats bobbed up and down in the scalding river and seemed to haphazardly drift along; however, the Goron helm-master stirred the ungainly ship in planned patterns, dredging for minerals.

When full, he would steer to the closest tower and skim up to the base of the structure; which was fashioned into docks similar to those used for seafaring ships.

There, several Gorons would unload the strange boats - afterwards the shipmaster would push off to collect more ore - and carry the raw materials, as well as those gathered from the mine tunnels, inside the tower. There the refining process would start.

Sloping ramps spiraled around the outside of the towers with large holes spaced at regular intervals. Each would lead to the interior of the structure itself.

The top of each building was flat with giant, rotating arms. Once a newly compressed block would be rolled out the inner workings of the towers the claw on the end of the massive crane would pick it up and send it to another structure, for further refining.

Zelda could remember a staggering feeling of awe at the grace and raw power the Gorons' construction demonstrated in such a tumultuous area. Just thinking on it brought back the feeling of inadequacy in face of such splendor to the Princess. She knew for certain that the proud, honorable Gorons while different were more than capable of enjoying "finer" things.

* * *

The young monarch of Hyrule walked the dimly lit halls, making her way to the throne room. She left the maids in her room to pack seemingly everything she owned in favor of seeking out her family. Her steps were silent and unfaltering, while those of the gaggle of servants who took the place of the ones bundling her belongings were loud and floundering. They were vociferous and maladroit and because of her Sheikah training the young princess couldn't help but cringe.

She kept her features schooled, projecting an air of serenity; the mask most befitting a royal. However, despite her outer calm, her inner thoughts were tumultuous.

Link showing up in the capital, a literal lions' den; the horrible dream she'd had, and even the behavior of those around her were troubling her.

She had hoped by telling her old friend that he was to be hunted would keep him in hiding. Effectively preserving his life and preventing the prophecy from coming true. Yet, he sought her out (for what she couldn't fathom) and now the whole kingdom was preparing for a war with a _single _enemy.

In another time Zelda would have found the whole affair humorous if not outrageous; if the stakes were not so high.

The terrible vision that she had seen troubled her the most. The devastation of the once beautiful landscape in her and Link's dream-world was dark figure which seemed to radiate evil scared her unlike anything before. The most confusing was the unexpected appearance of the strange Zora and Goron.

Never before had Zelda seen members of either race similar to those two. The Zora was much taller and more muscular than his brethren.

Most Zora had a more slim build, which made them effective under the water; yet, still to be effective on land. Yet, this particular one was more shark than fish; strong, proud, and dangerous. The young princess speculated that it was because of him being a spirit in an ethereal realm. However, something deep within her, something ancient and powerful told her otherwise.

The Goron was unusual in of itself. Appearing to have been honed straight from a mountain side led her to believe it to be inhospitable and unforgiving. Yet, all she sensed from the rock giant was a gentleness unlike anything she'd ever felt; including that of her mother.

Zelda couldn't suppress the sigh that left her as she thought of her mother. When she had first returned the Queen, Nadya, had seemed much like her usual loving, caring self. Yet, the unpleasant encounter after Zelda had awoken from the nightmare was a sharp contrast. The drastic change in her demeanor, as short as it had been, greatly unnerved the young princess.

Zelda shook her head, her frustrations mounting with all the ordeals in which she could not affect. It galled her to think despite her quick mind, and her martial training there was little she could do, making her feel worthless in the rapidly changing times.

Far too quickly, before she could settle her discontent, Zelda arrived before the throne room doors. A dozen guards stood at attention outside; upon seeing their liege they parted while a couple turned and opened the massive double-doors.

Inside, she found quite a few familiar faces already there. Her father and mother were talking to her "Uncle" Marcus near the raised dais where the King would sit when judging the people. To her right, Zelda spotted Impa seemingly by herself, her back against the wall that seemed completely cloaked in shadows. The Sheikah woman turned her head slightly and with a slight tilt of her head greeted the young princess. Dozens others mingled about in small groups, all looking just as restless as she felt.

The room, filled with dour, pensive looks, almost broke her heart. Only a few scant hours before she had seen them at ease and enraptured. The sharp contrast shook Zelda to her core.

"_I am not the only one being affected by the sudden and unexpected turn of events. My mind's need to understand attacks a problem with a ferocity not unlike that of starving wolf to a fresh kill and forgets how others might be touched as well. _

Zelda smiled widely as she approached her family and accepted a hug from her father, "Darling, how are you? Any ill effects from your… faint?" he finished after some thought.

"I am as well as can be expected Father. I must apologize to you and Mother; I have certainly ruined the happy atmosphere with my return." Zelda said.

"Nonsense child! What that odious wretch does is in no way your fault." Dedrich said in a reassuring voice.

"However, it was because he sought you that he infiltrated the Castle." Nadya spoke up, her features hard and tone chilled.

At the unadulterated shock upon those around her, the Queen softened her scowl, "Forgive me, I did not mean to imply it was Zelda's fault in any way Nor did I mean for it to come out so… uncompassionate. I am feeling tired and am afraid it has made me too out of sorts."

Zelda walked over and gently wrapped her mother into a hug. All the thoughts plaguing her about the Queen's sudden, and radical, change in behavior were now gone. "It's alright Mother. These are distressing times; we all are worried, and it has us to the breaking point."

Nadya reached a hand up and caringly caressed Zelda's cheek. The young princess looked into her parent's gaze and the icy; blackness that had been present earlier was gone; leaving only her normal, warm eyes.

Releasing her hold, the young princess stepped back and turned to Marcus standing quietly to the side, "Well Uncle?" She said, her brow raised slightly and a smirk playing at her lips.

The older man chuckled softly before striding up to the smaller girl and gave her a brief embrace, "Good morning Princess, though some would say it is far too early for any good."

Zelda laughed lightly, savoring the mirth, "True; yet, what I meant was if you were going to travel with me on your way home or if I should plan on a peaceful journey?"

The older General smiled easily, almost forgetting the dire circumstances which the kingdom was in. "I will be traveling with the Queen to Zora's Domain; Lord Revel will accompany us as he travels to Castle Parapa to gather his forces."

Zelda looked quizzically at him, subtly glancing at her mother from the corner of her eye, "With my mother? Don't you have to return to marshal your own army?"

"No, I have asked Herluin if he would go in my stead. My second, Sir Reinhart will lead them to the staging area." Marcus responded. His tone even yet, Zelda heard a hint of bitterness within it.

"Staging area?" She asked.

"Yes, north of the Western Woods is where we will gather all of Hyrule's might." Dedrich spoke up, entering the conversation. "The plains there will provide amble space for the troops as well as being strategically placed to the Gerudo Valley. There we-"

"The Gerudo Valley! Why are you concerned about that desolate place?" The young princess asked.

"That is where Aislin found the magical residue of the spell _He_ used!" The Queen seethed stepping up next to her husband. She laid a hand upon his shoulder and Zelda could swear she felt magic pulse from the older woman. "Besides, from there we can strike at the Gerudo themselves."

"What! The Gerudo?" Zelda recoiled. The desert bandits had been stealing, kidnapping, and raiding the countryside for generations, but the nobles had mostly ignored them. A protracted war with the women of Gerudo wasn't one the young princess was sure Hyrule could win.

Not only were the desert women reported to be the greatest swordswomen known, the local was much harsher than any in Hyrule. The hot blazing sun and fierce winds, as well as the hundreds of poisonous creatures said to live there. In comparison, the knights of Hyrule were used to grassy lands with abundance of water readily available and while there were dangerous creatures, they were nothing like their desert cousins.

Nayda look at Zelda with a queer look, her lips purse in disappointment. "Perhaps you should be examined by the doctor my dear. You obviously hit your head or were affected by your 'attack' more than we thought. You seem only able to parrot everything that is said."

Zelda bristled at her mother's words and readied a retort when she considered what she had said. Yes, her tone had been unkind, yet, she was also correct. All the young princess had seemingly done since entering the room was repeat everything only in question.

Her sharp mind began to whorl and suddenly she began to understand. "You think there is a connection between the desert nomads and Link." She said tentatively.

"Exactly my child!" Dedrich exclaimed, "And besides something must be done about those thieves and murderers." He turned to the room of people, "Too long have we suffered under the threat of the Gerudo. Too many wives have had to morn for their lost husbands! Too many villages have been stripped of everything that hard working people have striven for! We must be a stop to these barbarians and the dark powers which they are consorting with. We are the Golden Kingdom, a light shining in the dark. A paragon of justice and honor! We will fight, and we will win!" He cried his voice full of passion and vigor.

Zelda watched those gathered in the room; knights, guards, Generals, and servants as they applauded her father's impromptu speech.

She shivered as the atmosphere, that was once heavy and fearful, now felt charged. Crazed felt more like the term to the young girl seeing the frenzied spark which seemed to overcome all those assembled. It left her wondering what was happening to her world.

* * *

Impa watched the cheering crowd with mild disdain. She was standing towards the front of the massive room, near the main doors which the Princess had entered earlier. Her features were schooled into an impassive mask, yet her crimson eyes betrayed her derision for the rejoicing people.

When her ruby-eyed gaze fell onto the Queen who was gently laying her hand upon the King's shoulder the Shiekah's teeth began to grind. The air around her shifted and seemed to be charged with rage.

"You are troubled young one." A voice whispered from the deep shadows obscuring the stone walls at her back.

What little torchlight reached that far seemed to be absorbed by the blackness leaving only an unnatural darkness on the stones that rippled like water; its texture was like ink.

"You disagree with this course of action. You desire a different path." The voice continued, seemingly reading the Sheikah elder's thoughts.

Although only one voice spoke, Impa knew there were countless others there too. The tone it had was ethereal and would echo as if thousands of people were all speaking at once.

She suppressed the shiver that it brought and wanted to wrap her arms around herself, the all encompassing shadows devouring the heat from her.

"The Elders have approved of this path we are embarking on; it is our only choice young one."

Impa remained still, her forearms crossed over her chest, never acknowledging the genderless, airy rasp, concentrating on the Royal Family instead. When she looked at Zelda a profound sadness panged deep within her heart, "She is not but a child… This fate is far too cruel." She said quietly.

"Yet, it must be so." The bodiless voice said. "Destiny is neither fair nor unfair… It simply is."

"_Destiny?" _She thought bitterly, _"Destiny can choke on a bomb flower! I will not accept it." _And with that the Sheikah turned and slipped out the massive throne room doors. The inky black shadows lingered for a moment, unseen eyes staring at the Royal Family before it too faded away.

* * *

**AN/: Well folks it's taken more than a year but finally got this chapter up. Lot of stuff happened. Computer went kaboom, got a job that had me working 7 days a week and took every bit of my creativity and left me struggling to write. I rewrote this chapter numerous times, starting with Link but never felt right. So we stay with the Princess for a while. The next chapter is half written and I changed jobs so I'm working somewhat normal hours. I am really sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter... probably no still waiting but meh. I will not abandon this story, ever. It may take me awhile but I'll get to it. Once more sorry and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and tell me how much you hate me... I mean how much you hated this chapter... you know what, forget it. Laters folks!**

**

* * *

**If it looks too good to be true... shot it just to make sure. **:Burn Notice.**


	15. Meetings

**Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for all the rights I own for this... I'd owe someone a nickel or two. **

**A/N: It has been a long wait between chapters but not as long as the last one. Sorry, I had some trouble with this one, not sure how good this one will be but then again if I was going for good... I'd get someone else to write this. Anywho, enjoy if you can.**

* * *

**Ch 15:**

Zelda opened the door of her carriage and had to shield her eyes from bright glare of the sun overhead. After days of staying in the darkened coach for several days the bright glare from the overhead sun was painful to her eyes.

The young princess had left Hyrule Castle and journeyed with her mother and "Uncle" for the first half of her trip before she parted with the Queen and the convoy traveling with the Royal procession.

The troupe was filled with treasures to be presented to the sovereigns of the River Zora. A full regiment of troops also accompanied the Queen.

Zelda, along with two Sheikah retainers, continued on to Death Mountain with a small team of elite guards who were pledged under Lord Marcus. Her dear "Uncle" meanwhile traveled with Nayda.

The small entourage skirted the bustling city of Holdrum and took a less known path to Kakariko Village. The extra half day it added to the trip was worth the delay because of the fewer people who would see the princess or might guess where she traveled to.

Zelda, although deeply loved her people, despised the airs they would put on simply because of her royal heritage. She missed the anonymity and equality she found in the Sheikah training. There, she was another recruit not a monarch. And it was decided it would be better the fewer who knew where the Princess was at would be safer for her.

As the Princess started to climb down from the carriage a knight with a red and gold plum adorning his helm offered his hand from the bottom of the steps. The pauldrons of his white and crimson armor had a mountain depicted on its shiny surface.

The young princess smiled warmly at him, took his proffered hand and descended to the ground. The knight flashed a boyish grin, showing his straight, white teeth from under his helm. After helping his charge he turned in order to offer the same gentlemanly service to Zelda's two Sheikah companions.

The first to appear was Elysia dressed in her charcoal tights and dark armor. She haughtily glanced at the extended hand before promptly ignoring it. She swiftly descended the steps and moved to Zelda's side; where Aislin, the other shadow warrior travelling with them, was already standing. None of the guards could remember ever seeing her leave the carriage, yet, there she stood like a dark shadow in the bright glare.

The young princess stifled a very unladylike giggle at the antics of her friends. Knowing they, like most of the Sheikah, looked down on the Royal army; thinking they were only pretending to be warriors at best. Instead she simply shook her head in resignation and hoped the knight wouldn't be too insulted by their behavior.

She started to apologize yet, stopped when she noticed three figures approaching and decided she could console the feelings of the knight at a later time. She turned and began walking to meet the people on the horizon.

The first was a beast of a man. Standing at least two heads taller than anyone else; he seemed more Goron than Hylian. His arms were as massive as tree trunks with chiseled, iron-band like muscles; his skin a dark brown from countless hours under a hot sun. His round head and thick neck appeared to be one large protrusion from his broad shoulders. Yet, the elongated ears marked him as a fellow countryman.

The next two stood close to one another and were has different to their companion as Zora is to a Goron. One was a tall, stick of a man. His long dark hair hung down past his shoulders and was braided in several places by colorful beads and feathers. His face was long and slightly feminine. He was dressed in a dusty frock which covered him from neck to his sandaled feet. Over his robe he had a parka the color of earth with bright turquoise beads braided with horse hair.

Standing next to the tall man was a small girl with a short bobbed hair cut, thigh high boots and a colorful vest. She looked more boyish than the man yet, she had delicate hands and eyes full of girlish charm.

Zelda extended her hand out to greet them, a warm smile lighting her face. The giant engulfed her petite one, the rough calluses felt course even through her long gloves. His face set into a permanent frown beneath a thick, white mustache as he gave her a quick shake.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village your Highness." His voice was deep and gruff; the sound like rocks tumbling down a mountain.

"Thank you Chief Mutoh, it is an honor to be truly welcomed." She said serenely brushing off his course manners. The young princess turned and greeted the others who stopped next to the grizzled man. "And may your life's path be lighted by fair skies." She said in an archaic greeting of the mountain shamans.

The ancient maxim held little to no meaning to Zelda; however, she also knew that the tall man would appreciate her saying it. Despite living in the days where spirits and divinities were unheard of, Zelda knew from her royal upbringing to cater to the more _eccentric_ dissidents of Hyrule. Some people still believed in higher powers. While she didn't have faith in some kind of creators or even the supernatural, because of her Sheikah training, the young princess knew there were things out there without physical bodies. However, that did not mean there were spirits from some other plane of existence; merely creatures like the wind which couldn't be seen but was in the same reality as her.

"You do me and the spirits honor." The man said as he brushed aside some of his thick, long, dark hair. "My ancestors would be proud to know that the 'Jewel' of Hyrule, the most beloved princess in the land would know one of our greetings." He smiled as Zelda blushed.

The people of the mountain shamans were a nomadic tribe who left the Hylian cities in order to commune with nature and the so-called spirits. Their reverence to the unseen made them a persecuted by the rest of society and the countless rulers from whom Zelda is descended from.

However, the nomads soon found a home in Kakariko Village and the shamans settled down in a safe land, free of the prejudices of the rest of the world. Many years later one of Zelda's ancestors appointed the shamans as Royal undertakers, to see that the royal family was well looked after upon their death. Their ability to speak and in some cases see the dead allowed them to put spirits to rest.

Many criticized the move; however, all the Kings and Queens proceeding have continued to use the shamans has the undertakers and keepers of the royal tombs. Regardless of the disbelief in such things.

"I happy to hear that Renado." She said with sincerity. "I'm glad that I could honor your family with my studies of your culture."

The young princess turned to the final person in line, the small girl, and stooped down low to lock eyes with the young child. "Hello Luda, it has been a while since I saw you last. You've grown so big in these last few years; as well as more beautiful." She added.

The girl blushed scarlet, and she turned her head down in embarrassment. She didn't say anything only smiled shyly at the young monarch standing before her.

Zelda noticed in the girl's squirming hands she held a beautiful necklace made from golden, wild grass and from it hung a silver, tear-shaped jewel.

Luda kept her gaze down and nervously shifted from side to side while catching quick glimpses of the princess. Zelda knew the young child was more than embarrassed by just her comments, she was anxious about something as well.

Renado smiled lovingly down at his daughter and gave her a slight nudge, encouraging her forward. His support and warm smile helped the shy girl to break from her shell and present the gift she was holding to Zelda.

"Greetings Princess Zelda, Jewel of Hyrule." She began her voice strong and unwavering despite her apparent nervousness; results of countless practices. "I Luda, daughter of Shaman Renado, wish to give you this gift in celebration of your birth."

Zelda accepted the necklace with great solemnity and held the homemade gift gently. "It is beautiful, thank you very much." She said, her voice filled with emotion.

Luda turned even redder than before quickly slipping behind Renado and hiding in his flowing robes. Both Renado and Zelda shared a quiet laugh and soft look at the girl.

Mutoh cleared his throat and broke the touching scene with his gruff voice. "Fine, fine! Now that all the hallo's are taken care of, can we be on our way? I've too many buildings in need of patch work after the last storm to lollygag about all day."

"My apologizes, Renado is an old friend and I haven't seen Luda since she was very little." Zelda explained. She slipped the homemade necklace over her head and let the shiny jewel rest between her breasts. The tear-shaped jewel nearly disappeared under her bodice; she smiled as she felt a gently warmth coming from the smooth stone.

"We can leave as soon as my knights are situated." She turned to the knight who had helped her from the carriage, "Captain Krin have the men staying in the village been taken care of?"

The Hylian knight whom Zelda was waving over walked towards the small group with precise, military movements. His posture was straight and his armor blazing in the glare of the sun like the heart of a raging inferno. Everything spoke of his dedication and conduct due to his ridged and intense training.

He stopped in front of the princess and Kakariko delegates and snapped a quick salute. He removed his helm and revealed a head of reddish-blonde hair and piercing cobalt colored eyes. Zelda her eye roam his boyish face and thought he looked far too young to be a man of war.

"Most of the unit will station themselves with the local garrison. About a dozen men will continue on with us." He said with an accent of someone from the East plains.

"Thank you Captain Krin." Zelda said. She turned and with a regal nod she gave the show for all of them to proceed up the mountain and into the home of the Gorons.

* * *

The climb up Death Mountain was easier than Zelda remembered, and less demanding than she expected it to be. She was left with profound respect for the knights traversing the steep incline with little to no apparent trouble. The Hylian guards or "The Hylian Jewel Guards" as they had taken to calling themselves since leaving Kakariko Village were having no trouble keep pace with the others in the group; even though they carried far more weight than anyone else.

The last time she had traveled to the Goron City in the presence of so many Hylian soldiers it had been quite an ordeal.

It was when she was young and the first time she was going to see the Goron's with the King and Queen. Her mother and father had fared well, needing only a couple of rests despite neither having much training; though more of the breaks were because of the inappropriate clothing than lack of fitness. The same could not be said about the Royal Guardsmen accompanying them.

Even without any heavy armor or any kind of burden roughly half of the troops managed the climb up to the peaks of Death Mountain. The rest were left behind and eventually made it back down to await the King and Queen's return in Kakariko Village. The knights who had made it to Goron City stopped so many times for respite they arrived hours _after _Dedrich and Nayda.

However, Zelda noted, her "Jewel Guardsmen" were showing no difficulty in the hard climb despite wearing full plate armor. Every knight would also switch off with a soldier dragging the sled ferrying up all the necessary supplies. And regardless of the older maid's insistence, the numerous trunks of dresses and gowns were not a part of the supplies.

Zelda watched the knights escorting her and was proud of her countrymen and even more proud of her "Uncle" whom these fine men owed fidelity to. Most of the soldiers she knew growing up, although nice, did not inspire confidence in her. And now with her immersion into the Sheikah way of life most of the men and women who were charged with the kingdom's protection made her even more uneasy.

Many in the Shadow tribe saw the warriors of Hyrule with thinly veiled disgust. And although the young princess knew that it was an unfair view she could not help be agree with it in most cases. Save for the men escorting her up the arduous climb to Goron City.

The Sheikah, Zelda knew, were warriors of great skill; and held all others who claimed to be fighters by the same rigorous standards which they themselves were judged by. Anyone not up to such high paradigms was seen with disdain. And the worst was directed at the rank and file of the Hyrule Royal Army who were fat and lazy when they should be fierce and strong. Yet, the backbone of the Golden Kingdom was weak indeed; seen as a greater threat to the stability to Hyrule than any invading army. And the Sheikah were disgusted by it.

However, not every "non-Sheikah" was seen in the same contempt. A few individuals had proved themselves stalwart warriors and were greatly respected for it.

Zelda's "Uncle" Marcus was one such man. A renowned swordsmen Marcus was also feared for his brilliant mind which had brought him and countless others even through the most hopeless situations; giving him the reputation of something akin to a miracle worker. The Sheikah taught all of their young about his great feats and impelled to learn from.

Rayner, Link's father, was also highly esteemed and still is in many warrior circles. Zelda had never met him, having been born a few days before he tried to escape with Link and his mother; however, she had heard and learned everything she could. Every story she could find, and despite him being branded a traitor his legendary prowess was still talked about.

Stories about Rayner from before his denouncement and subsequent execution abounded all throughout Hyrule and in many other kingdoms. Tales of Rayner journeying to far off realms and fighting giants and powerful sorcerers, rescuing princesses and princes, and even saving numerous towns and villages from invaders or some disaster which plagued the good folk. Hundreds of narratives that were told by dozens of bards and minstrels spread the legend who died as a traitor to Hyrule.

Yet, the Sheikah marveled at his skill and while not usually awed by stories Zelda had been told by Impa once that Rayner was truly magnificent and she believed every tall tale.

However, what confused the young princess were not the legends of Rayner never losing in battle, or being as strong as the Goron Chieftain Drumia, but the stories of his fierce loyalty to the crown. Why he would choose a child who was destined to bring about the destruction of the kingdom which he served so intensely and betray his closest friend and liege. A question which Zelda knew haunted her father still.

"Are you well Princess? Should we stop and rest?" Krin asked his sharp, handsome features marred with concern.

Zelda cursed herself for letting her mask of serenity to slip and show how troubled she was feeling. And for it to be notices be the Captain of her guard was even worse. Although, she thought, it shouldn't come as a surprise that he had caught her momentary lapse.

She had caught him, on several occasions during their trip from Hyrule Castle, staring at her. And he always sought her out to discuss the itinerary and whether or not she approved. He suggested, once, that her food be prepared first and separately from the rest of the group.

Zelda's younger servant girls had giggled at this and thought it sweet; however, she had spent far too much time training with the Sheikah; who believed one must earn their meal and had to work for that privilege.

Despite him only meaning well and wishing to treat her as he deemed a princess should be treated Zelda only felt her ire growing; so much so that she dreaded his approach. Her two _visible _Sheikah retainers were less than helpful with the situation. Mocking her relentlessly and handling her like fragile glass; knowing full well that the young princess was as much a Sheikah warrior as they are.

"I am fine Captain." She answered his earlier concern. She glanced over at his handsome face under the shining helm. _"Not has handsome as Link's though."_ That sudden thought struck Zelda like a physical blow. She paused in stunned silence and caused Krin to grow even more anxious. She pushed aside the errant thought and quickly tried to affect a clam façade.

"Truly, I am well. The city is close at hand and we should reach it soon. I can continue that far at least." She said hoping her would heed her words and not her strange actions.

The knight captain looked thoughtful and Zelda couldn't tell how he would react. They were close to Goron City, having passed through the fourth Goron checkpoint almost an hour ago. Yet, the more she watched the more it appeared as if he would call a halt anyways; reluctant to push the "Jewel of Hyrule" as he heard her called in Kakariko Village farther than he thought she could go.

He raised his hand to call such a break when the forward scout came to a stop in front of Zelda and him.

"Sir, Goron City is just past the next switchback." He gasped out; sweat pouring off his face and his breath coming in ragged puffs.

Krin had insisted on sending out scouts despite the fact that Gorons regularly patrolled the mountain trails leading from Kakariko to the Death Mountain peaks. However, he wouldn't risk the safety of the Princess to a bunch of "Rock people".

Zelda allowed it only to avoid an argument. Yet, looking at the exhausted soldier trying in vain to catch his breath while standing at attention she felt a pang of remorse. And at the same time she couldn't feel any prouder than now. This young man was twice the knight as any of those which traveled with her mother the Queen now.

She smiled as she watched Elysia hand the scout her water-skin. Showing, at least to the princess, that she thought the young man was above the normal soldiers in the Hyrule Army and deserved respect.

He took the proffered drink and quickly gulped down several deep swallows. "Thank you Lady Elysia." He said as he handed back her canteen.

Zelda turned to the captain of her escort and gave him a firm yet, amused look. "See Captain, we _all _will be able to rest soon." She said stressing the all.

She did not give the Captain a chance to think or say anything and started the group by continuing up the trail. Leaving Krin behind a few steps before he quickly strode forward and caught up to her. Zelda looked over at him and found his face in a frown which almost brought her to laughter.

The party walked for a while longer before they turned the last corner and paused at a small crest in the land. Straight ahead lay Goron City and Zelda waited a minute longer to allow everyone to bask in the majesty before them.

Two massive, blue-grey doors stood under a giant arched entrance. Each door was as tall as Castle Town's walls; however, these looked more like one giant slab of stone instead of hundreds of large bricks. Each was decorated with the figure of a Goron with a hammer in each hand. One was raised to the sky and the other was left down. The two lower hammers met in the center and formed two handholds for the doors.

On either side of the entrance were two statues that towered over the massive stone gateway. The figures were two massive Gorons locked in a match of strength. One was russet red color while the other was a dark brown, almost black. Each statue was leaning slightly inwards with one leg stretched out and disappearing into the side of the mountain. The other leg on each figurine was lifted high off the ground and touched just above the doorway to Goron City.

The figures were made to immortalize the ancient Goron wrestling art form Zelda knew from prior trips and knew that what Gorons respected the most was strength.

The young princess felt herself feeling stronger just by standing in the shadows of the two colossal statues and watched as the sinking sun threw shadows across the figures and made them come alive. She could hear the groans and the feel the earth shake as the two giants grappled with one another.

Zelda started forward again and soon was able to make out the last piece of the entryway. Along the solid walls behind the statues and along the sides of the great stone doors were hundreds of friezes depicting all of the Goron heroes; each one giving eternal tribute to the greatest Gorons.

Standing in front of the entrance Zelda saw a welcoming party of several Gorons. The first one she noticed stood taller than the rest and reached almost the top of the doorway. He was had numerous tats peaking from underneath the thick plate armor.

The countless markings all over its stone body showed him as a great warrior and Zelda knew only a Goron that was first to fight wore armor.

The massive steel plates which were festooned to its body left only the joints open which were in turn covered by thick pieces of chainmail. Two immense shields were welded to its armguards, allowing it to protect itself against any attack.

In one of its giant hands was a massive chain which connected to a spiked ball that was bigger than the carriage that Zelda had left in Kakariko Village. One swing of that weapon she knew could savage a barricade better than any catapult.

She smiled genuinely as they neared the waiting Gorons. "Dangoro!" She cried in a warm greeting.

The massive Goron smiled showing off rows of square, blunt teeth from under its heavy helm. "Daughter Princess!" His voice rumbled the earth and shook a few rocks loose.

Gorons were peculiar in how they addressed outsiders. If a friend then someone was called by just that "Friend". However, if that person was really close or had done a great service to the Gorons then he or she was called "Brother" or "Sister". Zelda knew she was special in being called "Daughter".

After the "Great Sacrifice" Hyrule and the Gorons were on the brink of war. To the Gorons, children were the most important thing in the world; more so than even the stones on which they ate or the mountain which they worshipped. And for a country to slaughter so many boys, regardless of the reason, was the greatest sin one could commit.

Her father Dedrich tried to avert the coming war, a war which Hyrule would lose, yet nothing he did could calm the enraged rock giants. He finally succeeded by the aid of Agahnim who told the King to appease the giants that were angry over the death of children to give them a child. Allow the Gorons to adopt the Princess.

The Goron chief and his council accepted the offer and official adopted the child Zelda. While she would still live in Hyrule Castle she would be considered a part of the Goron tribe and would be allowed to come and go as she pleased; something which had been banned to all other Hylians.

Through the years the two realms had begun to reunite thanks to Zelda. Now Gorons allowed all Hylians to enter their kingdom. However, tensions were still high and some looked down upon the kindly rock-giants of Death Mountain.

"Hello Dangoro!" Zelda said happily as she neared to waiting Gorons. She turned and greeted the others gathered around the mighty guardian. "Hello Gor Coron, Gor Ebizo, Gor Liggs, and Gor Amoto ; I hope you are all feeling well."

The Goron which spoke for the group smiled his large mouth and showed off the smooth surface where his teeth used to be. "We are quite well Daughter Zelda and we are better now that you've arrived." The other Elder Gorons standing beside Gor Coron seemed anything but pleased to Zelda, which confused the young princess.

Suddenly feeling as if she needed to be on guard she allowed more of her royalty to show through her response. "I am sorry to have burdened you with my presence; however, things have become very… unusual in the kingdom. And my father felt it would be better if I came to the Goron people in order to discuss the grave matters which have befallen Hyrule."

The Elder looked queerly at the princess before he slowly nodded his massive head. "Yes, we've heard of the troubles recently… and we are happy to help in any way _possible_." He stretched out the last word.

Zelda was put even more on guard by the way he said "possible", it made her feel uneasy. She glanced from the corner of her eye and saw that Elysia and Aislin noticed the strange vibe and were casually accessing the dangers around them.

Zelda also looked around and saw a few other Goron guards near the massive doors looking very stiff for a visit from a fellow tribesman. However, they wouldn't pose too much of a danger should the unthinkable happen. However, with Dangoro here it could be a problem.

Normally he was within the Gorons' temple deep in the heart of Death Mountain and rarely came out. Zelda thought it a waste for the second biggest Goron to be stuck so far behind any entrances that during an attack he would all but be useless. Yet, she would not question the importance the Gorons' put on the temple.

While most of Hyrule and the surrounding kingdoms had nowhere to worship, let alone anything to worship, the Gorons as well as the Zora both had a deity of some sort which their whole race venerated above all else.

For the fish-like people of the Zora tribes they deified a massive fish by the name of Jabu-Jabu. The Gorons on the other hand exalted not a person or an animal but the very mountain which they lived in. Death Mountain and the natural magma flowing within were idolized by the Gorons has the foundations of their life, the originators of their race.

And while the young princess did not believe in spirits or god-like entities she was political enough to know not to outright renounce the other races' values. She, like her parents and many throughout Hyrule, simply smiled and indulged the eccentricities of their neighbors.

"Has something happened Elder?" Zelda asked neutrally hoping that she was only feeling paranoid and Dangoro's presence was more than a simple curtsey.

However, her wish was not granted when the Elder Goron looked at her with unwavering eyes before he simply turned and said "Come" before entering through the doorways.

Zelda and her routine followed closely behind; she noticed Dangoro brought up the rear, effectively blocking off any kind of retreat.

She watched as Aislin and Elysia mapped out targets of opportunity with quick, silent movements of their hands and eyes. She even saw Captain Krin appear to realize something was amiss and began to casually order his men to spread out.

If the Gorons noticed the actions of the Hylian party they didn't seem to care. Zelda saw Gor Coron, the Elder leading their party watched from the corner of his boulder-like head. Zelda suppressed a shiver; if it came to a fight she wasn't sure they could win without killing all of the rock-giants, if they even could.

The group entered the main dwelling area for the Gorons, a massive cavern with a spiraling, slope along the sides with quarters for each family carved into the side of the mountain. Attached to the domed ceiling was an immense construct of loops, corkscrews, and countless twists woven together in an intricate knot. It was used for the Goron Derby where a pair of Gorons would roll through the tracks and try to knock the other out of it. However, it was empty. As was the sandpits built off the slope's sides that were used primarily for the Goron wrestling matches.

That there were Gorons present at all did not put Zelda at ease. For every one of the rock-giants were soldiers. No sign of any of the females or any children. She thought she saw some eyes glowing from within the darkened habitats in the mountain sides yet, she was unsure whether they belonged to Gorons or to other creatures which inhabited Death Mountain.

When the group reached the ground floor in the very center of the room was a enormous stone slab of a dark obsidian. Standing at the head of the table was the Goron Chief Darbus.

Taller than most of the rock-people Darbus wasn't has big as Dangoro yet, he made up for it in sheer presence. Whereas the temple guardian had a soft demeanor which belied his massive stature, the Goron Chief was an intimidating figure like the mountain which he called home. Death Mountain was so named because of how treacherous it could be to those unprepared; Darbus was the same way.

"Hello Daughter Zelda." He said in a deep treble. "We are glad you have arrived safely. However, something has come up that now must be discussed before you settle in."

Zelda was ready to ask what could have changed in such a short amount of time when at the Goron Chief's wave a side door was opened and out stepped the last person she thought she would ever see in Goron City.

"Link…"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's another one down, hopefully I'll have an easier time with the next chapter. And it should have some action, so if nothing else at least there'll be some mindless violence. Well let me know if I've gotten better, worse, what I need to work on, all that jazz. R&R if ya'll would and till next time. Laters!**

* * *

If you don't hear from me in an hour you take the ship and you come and get me. **:Serenity**


End file.
